


KingPin: Sex, Money, Murder

by Teamwang_reececupz



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homosexuality, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rated For Violence, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teamwang_reececupz/pseuds/Teamwang_reececupz
Summary: Money rules everything, drugs use and abuse people, a trigger can't be pulled w/o someone or something  pressing against it.  Corporations fall and Organizations rise above it all.  Under dire circumstances  one will push & pull to get what they want. Sex sends unwavering emotions through the soul. Lies cascade through open wounds, blood fills the heart. He's  a boss the boss of all, Jeon Jung Kook bow down or die is his motto "I'm king of kings" yet there is someone stepping on his toes Park Ji Min casino skimmer sly as a fox but even then foxes Fuck up.This will involve seven men and alot of homosexuality sex, money, drugs, mafia, ect





	1. warning! Please Read

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure you read the character description because I will not be using their real names constantly this book is based off real events that happen in our daily lifes well in mafia daily lifes so if your not up for sex btwn m/m and f/f then please dont go even go past this. 
> 
> Major character deaths -no  
> major character injury- absolutely
> 
> this story can be compared to smokin' aces but this story is name all the same so just so you know I'll ignore comments on what did or did not happen in that movie 
> 
> character death(small time character) -yes absolutely  
> rape is involved im warning you ahead of time!

Rated-R  
Nsfw  
Nsfyr(not safe for young readers)

Language

Extensive profanity

Ex: Fuck  
Dick  
P....

Violence

Explicit descriptions of violence.   
Torture  
Blood  
Gore  
Choking(severe)

 

Sexual Content

Explicit descriptions of sexual acts. (adult)  
Rape(some cases this can lead to consensual sex but most times it don't there is such cases here but it will not happen alot)  
Bdsm  
Kinks  
Pet names

M/m  
M/f  
F/f  
Homosexuality-Rated R(if this bothers you please exit rn!)  
Lesbian-mild(this will only be kissing & touching )  
Straight-depends

Trigger warnings  
You may cry  
Get depressed   
Anxiety-high  
May throw phone  
Impulse to leave rude comments - warning DONT! I I'm like so serious if you want to speak to me about it by all means inbox me but not on my comments will I allow rude remarks speak your mind idc but saying rude things to me it anyone else will not be tolerated! I've never had this is I always warn tho!   
Horny-high(deadass)

 

Listen I have other stories like this but not as bad well not here okay? I will say my sexual content is very detailed down to the T understand? 

 

I will warn you with abbreviation okay? 

Example SC is for sexual content meaning that chapter or chapters Will have it. Please read the character description before moving on bc you will get confused I will not be using their actual names constantly and I may or may not use their full names example Ji or Min for Jimin I'm sure most get this but some do not anyways pls enjoy this story


	2. Description/character

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just giving you bit of a notice to get familiar with the character bc as I said in the warning at the beginning I will not be using their names

Jeon jung kook 26 JEON "LEMON" KOOK 

He IS THE BOSS

OCCUPATION: BOSSRACKET: NAME IT, I'VE PROBABLY DONE IT

His IDOL: LUCKY LUCIANO

He is a dangerous man with a business to run. He know's who will follow him until the end and he know's who to cut loose when they no longer serve a purpose for him. He is tough and respected in the business.

 

 

His top adviser 

Kim Nam joon 29 KIM "BLUE EYES" JOON 

YOU ARE THE Consigliere 

OCCUPATION: CapoRACKET:Soldiers do as he says with no hesitation

He always does as told by Lemon and no one else, most dont know but he is the older brother to the young master no matter the situation no one goes against them and if so you're dead on the spot knife to the gut bullet to the head it's a messy business but he is loyal.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Kim Tae hyung 24 KIM " hush" HYUNG

He is THE CORRUPT POLITICIAN (Not truly a politician but lets say a "keeper of books" more like a in between he'll go against anyone if he has too)

OCCUPATION: CORRUPT POLITICIANRACKET: HEY, I JUST TAKE WHAT'S OFFERED TO ME, OKAY? NOTHIN' WRONG WITH THAT.

IDOL: LOUISIANA GOVERNOR HUEY LONG

He knows what's going on in his neighborhood and the Mob knows that he knows. To keep him quiet, they slip him a few things every now and then—some cash, a free meal for his family at a fine restaurant (yet he doesn't talk to them), a bottle of his favorite bootlegged whiskey. They're not up to anything violent, so what's the big deal?

 

_________________________________________________________________

Park Ji min 25 PARK "ICEMAN" MIN

OCCUPATION: Casino Skimming( basically meaning he will send and recieve money from crime syndicates so much as to not even pay taxes getting away with anything. He can move a mountain and you wouln't know it was him.) 

Sly as a fox but curious as a cat and it's one fatal attraction

He moves money for Lemon but even the Boss has never seen this man not once, no one knows his face they just know of him "friend of a friend" the only one who has ever came into contact with this man would be Hush himself.

He also belongs in this bracket even tho he is not a politician

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Soek Jin 27 KIM "MAD DOG" JIN

He is the "good cop" 

OCCUPATION: COP RACKET: Chief

IDOL: ESTES KEFAUVER

When it comes to his work, he means business. He know's there are other cops who have taken bribes, maybe even meet in secret with criminals. He has made it his mission to be a clean cop, no matter what—it's already hard enough being a cop in this town.

________________________________________________

 

Min Yoon Gi 29 MIN "THE GUN" GI

He is a also a cop under the cheif

Racket: none

But dont take his word for anything because sometimes he can say shit that makes no sense or maybe it does he is one slick slimey guy but no one believes it. He will shoot a cat if it moves in front of him he is one slick slimey guy as I said "savage" anything will set him off

Jung ho Soek 28

JUNG "SHORTY" SOEK

He is the cop same position as The gun

OCCUPATION: COP RACKET: NONE

He is best friends with "the gun" and knows things others dont know about him but he always takes his back no matter the issue but maybe he is stupid or slow or maybe it's something else. Shorty is def. a smart man no matter what people may thing so dont ever think he doesnt pay attention just like "mad dog the boss" he will take your ass down with no hesitation. He see's and hear's it all.


	3. Mad, Short, and The Gun

"Can you please take your feet off the desk before I slap the back side of your head boy?" Mad dog was in a bad mood today from the interrogation that he had gone through with some young gang member and he truly had to rough him up a bit which left his knuckles pretty red and painful He. could be rough around the edges at times but he was a good guy he hated to deal with young "folks" so he would say and Shorty would always tell him he sounded like an old ass man that lived alone and was grumpy twenty-four seven. "You honestly remind me of the old guy from the Ups movie" Shorty leaned back in his chair and began laughing but Mad dog was in the least bit amused he rolled his eyes walking over to his office slamming his door behind him and everyone in the precinct looked over at Gun who has yet to remove his feet from his desk as he looked over some photographs that were emailed to him and he printed out now scattered across his desk messy. Shorty cleared his throat and leaned up to his desk looking over at Gun who yet looked over to him "Yo?" and still he was being ignored "I know you hear me asshole" Shorty got up from his desk and walked over to Gun's desk and pushed his feet off his desk and at the moment Gun looked from the photograph clenching his jaw. He was known to be the hothead in the precinct and the only reason that the chief being Mad dog has yet to kick his ass out was that regardless of his attitude he would always handle business period never brought his private life into the workplace and has yet to do anything to lose Mad dog's trust. He threw the photograph onto his desk and it slid off the side slowly waving in the air descending towards the floor.

 

"How about you refrain from touching me and mind your fucking business I'm working here and he knows it" Gun got up and grabbed his box of Mild black & milds walking towards the back of the department and going out the back door to smoke he had officially been irritated and Shorty always seemed to know how to do this to him. He stood 5'10 while Gun was just an inch taller than him but yet he had always called him Shorty since they were kids those two go way back all the way to toddlers. The only reason Shorty puts up with his bullshit was just that.

Opening the door he walked maybe a few feet into the distance rounding a corner the wind was blowing and it was harshly could it was the winter November was not even the best time to be out with out a damn coat yet his assholish best friend was standing like he was not about to freeze his dick off in the winter weather that was creeping up their spines trying to shake them down as they would a theif in the night or so to say "That guy has got the worst attitude daily but I guess it cant be helped" he sighed rubbing the back of his blackish brown hair and grabbed his jacket and pulling Gun's from the chair going towards the direction the other male escaped to. "Here man put the damn coat on dumbass" he tossed it to him which Gun caught rolling his eyes and as he put it on "thanks but I don't need you to wipe my ass every time I need to shit" Shorty turned and laughed as cold as it was that was a bit funny even for the cold asshole standing right in front of him. He really has a lot of shit that he goes through don't you think its time to change your attitude Gun?" The wind was blowing grazing their cheeks like a knife would a cake it felt like it went right through the skin as if it was really and truly an actual object yet it wasn't "You should try to refrain from always pissing the boss off all the time. Eventually, Gun got agitated and leaned over and used his hands to help cover the unlit cigarette so he could light it and it helps a lot. "I don't need you telling me shit about him he is fine so fuck it as long as I do my job my damn feet shouldn't bother no damn body" he moved back into his same spot and took another puff of his Black and mild. "This is some bullshit.No one went into that area unless they did some fuck shit and was on their way out the door to enjoy a new life of unemployment " Shorty chuckled at that and they both went into the building not looking at no one but staring straight ahead going into Mad Dog's sacred place as Gun calls it.

"Take a seat this is going to take awhile and it is already nearing 7 pm and I am not in the mood for your bullshit Gun so sit the fuck down now!" Mad dog motioned for Gun to sit and he was the only one standing up giving him a dumbass look until he just snapped which he then blew and made his way to his seat in front of the chief's desk right next to Shorty who was shaking his head. "I hope you two got enough smokes because this is going to be hell bent and fucking astonishing" they both looked at one another as he moved back in his chair and opened a drawer pulling out a huge stack of manila folders. "The fuck is all this shit?" Gun bit his jaw instantly a bit annoyed but he held the rest that he wanted to say because Mad dog was already on edge after that interrogation and he felt as if he was taking it out on him just because he could so he said nothing else. How the fuck did you get these?" He smirked at the photo "Let me see that" Shorty reached over and snatched the photo from Gun who scoffed at his action but left it at that grabbing the other photos and going through them and Shorty did it also right behind him and the chief was sitting back with his hands folded in front of him smirking at the way they both were looking and acting "Look at these photos here and tell me if you think this is "shit" Gun because from where I'm sitting this is fucking gold that we are sitting on" Gun sat up and reached over the desk and picked up one of the photos "shit this is fucking gold. They were excited and they had not been that way since they caught Al Pacino's young nephew a few years back that was one hell-bent murderous even they went through and all three almost died. That situation was one they would never forget yet they never wanted to go through nothing like that again but this situation here was gold and they were grateful other precincts even the CIA didn't have this information and that made Mad dog happy as fuck he wanted this needed this.

. "Names?" Gun spoke out pulling a black from his box and he only had two left in it as he looked he rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself "I need to get more before I go home" he then put the box on the desk in front of him and pulled out his lighter and lit it up inhaling and exhaling the smoke then licking his lips "So names?" he repeated it again making sure they heard him correctly. Mad dog tapped the photo three times with his index finger and then looked up at Gun then adverted his eyes to Shorty mad dog pointed at the main picture the very first one that was shown to the two lower-level cops. "This is the little fuck known as Lemon his true name is Jeon Jung Kook but we will not be calling him that so get fucking familiar with his name. He is one scary little shit and when I say scary I'm talking about Jason gets fucked by Freddy and have a bloody billy son of a bitch as son type of scary this shit is real. He will have your fucking kids killing one another for chump change." Gun for once was looking a bit out of it right now he was not sure if he was supposed to take Mad dog serious or not but he continues to listen. "This one " he paused for a second and smirked licking his lips then chuckling while the other two gave him weird looks raising their eyebrows "this guy here is his capo his one and only frontman real name Kim Nam Joon but something about him rubs me wrong about those two too close maybe lovers. Nah I don't it. He is a gorgeous son of a bitch gues what they call this pretty bastard" he looked at both of em and of course Gun spoke first shifting in his seat "What pretty boy?" Then he paused and looked at the picture and what caught him and Shorty off guard was his eye's "Wait a fucking minute this mother fucker has blue fucking eye's?" Shorty for once actually was curious enough that he cursed which made Gun chuckle "Yeah he has blue eye's and the Bastard is gorgeous as fuck "He is called Blue eye's and he optained that damn name from Lemon himself I just dont know what is with these two but I will say this it pisses me off and I dont get it but dont think he is harmless he is the worst may be worse than his counter part here or should I say his Master" they all were just sitting and talking about all this that was going on and what should and should not be done then the cheif pulled another photo out but something about this photo was a bit odd.

"The fuck is this shit Mad dog? " The photo was black completely nothing was there at all except words and only a few and that altogether annoyed the fuck out of Gun. "Tell me what the actual fuck do we do with this blank bullshit?" Mad dog rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat folding his arms "This here is one no one and I mean no one and when I say no one I mean even that asshole of a baby face pretty bastard Lemon does not even know what he looks like. He deals with this guy but has not once seen him at all nobody has to be honest and that is ridiculous how can one guy who gets past taxes and shit be able to move unnoticed he moves like The God Father. His name well his true name is Park Ji Min but they call him Ice Man and don't ask me why I don't know yet I have not figured it out since no one sees the bastard no age no height no weight hair color nothing but I would love to see him in person because he's one mysterious fuck. " The other two was going to say something but they looked at one another and just did say nothing for the moment. ." The chief was about to continue the conversation but was interrupted "look he is unknown makes it an issue no one knows who he is and on top of that he deals with the Lemon and on top of that he owns a fucking casino that he doesn't even pay taxes so think about it. Deep down Mad dog knew this was making perfect sense which made him wonder if Lemon was the head edge of it all what exactly would he have to do with Lemon?" Mad dog squinted his eye's and adverted them to Shorty who nodded his head then shrugged. "Okay, we will go with your idea for now so then both you two take these and get acquainted with these bastards and report back to me in the morning. What I am saying is we can handle these little bastards they dont seem to be that bad even though Lemon has a reputation after reading some of the shit that was in the folders he's one sick bastard" Shorty shook his head then nodded "alright I got it I got it" he grabbed his coat and walked behind Gun but no matter how he looked at it something was nagging at his chest this was feeling worst than that incident he was feeling it even before it got started " He motioned for them to leave and they both got up and walked out going to their desks " this seems a bit much man I don't know about this" Gun stopped before he got near the exit and turned around "I know damn well you're ass ain't getting mother fucking cold feet? Look stop with the shit we got this we caught the most vicious bastard in New York Scotty Pacino man Al Pacino's fucking nephew on top of that man we almost died you was shot twice and I was shot three times and the chief man he was gutted like a fucking fish he still has pains in his stomach those scares or memories" he stopped for a second shook his head sighing then looking over towards Mad dog's office "the nightmare's might I say will never cease to exit for him especially him so, what I am saying is we can handle these little bastards they dont seem to be that bad even though Lemon has a reputation after reading some of the shit that was in the folders he's one sick bastard" Shorty shook his head then nodded "alright I got it I got it" he grabbed his coat and walked behind Gun but no matter how he looked at it something was nagging at his chest this was feeling worst than that incident he was feeling it even before it got started.


	4. Hush Blue a Lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please remember names  
> Hush-tae  
> Blue-Namjoon  
> Lemon-Jeon  
> again I will barely use their real names enjoy more chaps coming as rn!

Passing by on his way to the train station in Philadelphia a young man by the age of 24 tall maybe of height of 5'9 weighing somewhere near 135 lbs more muscle than fat so that would probably be the reason more or less, he was on his way to get to the money so he would say this guy here was one to deal with he knew everything from the color of a woman's toenails without even seeing them for the first time to the mole on the neck of a male politician. Kim Tae Hyung or what he is known by the men in charge on the streets is "Hush" he is famous underground for keeping his mouth closed. No one would touch him because he knew all dirt on everyone and he was a vital asset, So you would think he should have been ghosted by now right? Well, your wrong see he is a true asset to all elites from Presidents to Mayor's dropping down to Mobster's and the lowest gangster roaming Philadelphia's cold outdated back alley's. Hush was used to the all high if they wanted information to smoke a mother fucker this was the guy to go to and he was not cheap in the least bit oh no, you had to come off your ass to make him happy if it involved selling your wife and kids to get the information that you wanted well get ready to pack their shit and say your goodbyes because the most respected man would do even that to get what they needed and nobody hide the shit or knew the shit that Hush knew. The streets gave him this name no one other than that he never spoke a word to anyone but he would tell a bully what he needed to know for his lunch money and would threaten a high school professor for sleeping with the boys at the school if he didn't come off the goods and this is how he got where he was today. Hush got onto the train and grabbed the pole to make sure he was still and safe as the train motioned to go forward lights going somewhat dim as soon as the train took off all you could hear was the loud roaring of the train rubbing against the tracks. He looked around him watching his every move it was not a secret who he was and what he did for a living so don't ever think he did not have to watch his back what so ever. 

He grunted thinking about the time that he was almost kidnapped when he was only 21 years old youngster just coming up in the world moving fast going places with out a doubt in his mind that this could get more dangerous than he thought it to be yet he continued with his secrets and bribery to get where and what he wanted he was a low fellow but he had money and had good information on anyone and one day he came into contact with the right person but turned out to be the wrong guy to fuck with. He learned what it felt like to be penetrated by another man that day and would never forget how it felt as he remembered the feeling of his skin tearing inside of him no matter how he looked at it his dick was hard and he felt good but it hurt and no matter how many times he told the man to stop it he would never get off of him. He remembered being yanked by the hair to a sitting position with the guy below him making him scream and at that moment he felt another dick being shoved into his mouth roughly almost to the point that he could not even breathe, tears brimming his eyes as he gagged and groaned for air. If you think he was rescued easily wrong he was sodomized repeatedly for 14 days until one day he ended up going unconscious that 14th day and when he woke he was met with a pair of blue eye's and then another guy that stood beside him and that is how he ended up where he was on his way to today.

A cold November afternoon mind roaming in the distance as he could here his stop blurt out invading his ears sharply, pushing through people getting off the train and going through the station to make his way to one hell hole. If he had to choose between being raped constantly or this he would probably just shoot himself dead in the temple without a second thought. "I'jgym here to see Lemon" he spoke to the receptionist that sat at the front desk smiling at him getting up to walk him over to the double doors leading to a long hallway "You know the way from here enjoy" as the receptionist walked away he knew in his mind there was no fucking way that no one would mistake that guy for a fucking woman and even though he looked the part his Adams apple looked to be the size of a fucking grapefruit and that alone was enough to make him sneer in disgust. "I like dick in all but ain't no fucking way I would ever cut my shit off and take a pussy and be fucked like some dirty bitch prostitute in these streets" he shook his head fixed his suit jacket and begun walking down the hall he was almost to be a few minutes late and that would cost him his ass if he did not have an excuse so he thought about a million as he descended down the hall and the double doors closed behind him. "Shit" he looked down at his watch and grunted fidgeting with his collar and tie and as he got close to the big brown wooden door that looked to have been left out to cure then polished for a few days, once again closed his eye's and said a prayer because what was on the other side of these doors was torment to his soul shit that even the hardest rapper would not be able to indulge in. Two knocks of his knuckle "Huey Long" and after a few seconds the door was opened "You're late so come take a seat" a man walked up to him and motioned him towards the table in front of him and handed him a glass "drink it, let's talk" the man before him was called Blue eye's and honestly Hush had not liked the name or the fact that he had those genuine unique blue eye's that you would rarely see a Korean man of his making but it reminded him of the girl for Memoirs of A Geisha, those beautiful blue eyes on that young girl were beautiful even more beautiful than the most gorgeous flower and to him a rose was the most beautiful flower "You going to stare at my eye's all day? Drink" Blue eye's chuckled and so did Hush he rather be speaking to him than Lemon anyway. "So tell me why were you so late? You know it would be your dick on a platter fed to that tank of Australian piranhas " Hush shifted in his seat and tried his best to come up with something but he knew he was taking a minute too long so he just said it "That ruh-receptionist" Blue eye's lifted an eyebrow as he drunk his Quavo on ice "Yeah and?" placing his glass on the table and sitting back to listen to this bullshit he had to say "he caught my interest and I fucked around and got a bit acquainted with his ass somewhat" Now that was truly a lie he never once thought about fucking the transgender in the lobby yet he lied like he did and knew this was not going to end well "So you wanna fuck him? " Blue eye's chuckled for a bit "Or should I say her?" Hush shook his head "nuh-no I was just looking that's all" he was facing punching himself mentally he wasn't even sure he could get out of this one at all. "Well let's see how this shall go, but for now let's get down to business" he cleared his throat and then motioned for his butler to walk over to him and the man extended his hand handing him a thin a top tab manilla folder and as he did he pulled out three photos "Lemon wants information on these three men here and he would like this information on them by Thursday if not tomorrow so just say the deadline is Thursday but we would prefer Wednesday and of course you get a hefty sum of money or what ever you wish for this information" Hush leaned up and grabbed the photos and all three looked extremely familiar to him he didn't have to even give him til then. 

"I will tell you right now" and Blue eye's once again raised a brow "Go on" Hush pointed at the first photo and grunted in a way that showed he was very much disgusted with this particular person. "This bitch here is Draco he is a disrespectful punk rapes women, beats children, has even slept with a few young boys in his time of need. This son of a bitch has a kink for blood and will lick the shit off your shoe if you shoot a mother fucker in front of him. He has all rights to die I honestly think it would be an honor for all women out here to gut the son of bitch in broad daylight right in the middle of time-square" Blue eyes loved this side of Hush no filter no bullshit but Justice on slimy dick rockers like this got his blood pumping and he knew that day they saved him from Tom "Mickey Mouse " Ford was one day they'll never regret. Hush was indebted to them so he never gave Blue eyes an issue or even talked back he did as he was told as long as he did not have to kill someone himself, something they both knew he could not do because that day they found him Lemon made him watch him rip Mickey's balls off bare hand and shove it in his mouth and Hush threw up all over Blue eyess shoe. Yeah, they knew for certain he was only good for information but he was the best and the only who could get the best shit on the streets. "Okay and the other two?" Blue shifted grabbing his cup " Yeah this one here" he pointed to the picture beside Draco's picture "This here is his uncle Jacup "the ripper" Devenche " he smirked at the thought of his nickname because it was fit for this particular person "this crazy bastard shot, killed, then ripped his own brother's face off in front of his nephew Draco and not once has ever apologized for it" he looked up at Blue and then back down at the picture "he had reason's for doing so though his father was fucking him so he told his uncle and that's why" Blue eye's snorted "the apple didnt fall to far from the tree did it" and Hush laughed at it "Nah not at all, he turned out to be just like that bastard father of his" he cleared his throat to finish " anyways Jacup is called the ripper because he rips the intestines out of his victims constantly he is a pimp and he prostitutes men more than women because the money is good for younger boys especially pretty one's and honestly I think he should be removed regardless if he is going to do business he needs to keep it clean we cant have beaten prostitutes around. How the fuck does he expect someone to make money off an abused body nobody would want that let alone fuck it while it's bloody up" he shook his head and gave another look at Blue eye's and one thought crossed his mind instantly. There was no way in hell him with those eye's would ever survive in the low life he would be eaten up instantly then again maybe someone like Lemon would have bought him and made him his pet just for that face and those eyes. "Continue" he shook his head "Oh yeah and him" he rolled his eyes and Blue asked him "Something wrong?"

Hush chuckled "Yeah a lot this dip shit little fuck face is a knock-off version of me" Blue raised both brows this time "Oh?" Hush smirked "yeah his name is Rocky but he doesn't rock to well if you know what I mean he still eats out his hands and his information is bullshit he goes off an informant when I get knee deep, No dick deep in my findings or so to speak" The room fell silent as Hush studied the picture and Blue studied him and while they both were in deep thought the door's opened "Why is it so quiet in here? Who fucked your wife Blue?" Blue chuckled and got up to hug his brother in a brotherly way daping hands patting backs and Hush got up bowing then sitting back down "Hush was giving me the run around on these guys but something about this one struck his balls wrong and he's a bit pissed " Lemon grabbed the photo and as he did Hush looked him up and down he had on a red button down two piece Balenciaga suit, black shirt underneath and his waist was poking on the left side a bit so he knew his gun no his Desert Eagle had to be posted on the side waiting to be played with as if it was a toy gun. His hair was a jet black and he had on a gold chain around his neck. "You know him?" Hush nodded "use words" Hush cleared his throat "Yuh-yes he's a knock off me, he will get information from an informant rather it's stone cold evidence or not he will tell it to anyone the issue with this is he's making rounds with the wrong people and using my name in case he's caught up in his own bullshit" that let Blue and Lemon know one thing and one thing only, Blue rubbed his chin and looked over to his brother who now was standing with a pissed off look on his face and his tongue was poking his jaw. He passed the picture to his dog which was a beautiful white color fur was attending to daily every day all day it seemed and he was a house dog, his body was big but he was a bit short so Hush knew he had to be a bully pit a muscle dog, vicious dog and Lemon was known to feed him the after kill and when I say after kill I mean dead bodies brains, guts, arms, legs, kidneys you fucking name it nothing was thrown away nothing got a pass it all got eaten. "Eat boy" he looked back at Hush "So tell me something do you want him dead say the word?" Hush shook his head "I just want him off the streets" Lemon rolled his eye's moving towards Hush lifting his head up with his index finger "That question was very much rhetorical, that mother can't and want to get in your way because once that happens he's in my way and you're valuable to me so your well being is being kept by me and with that being said" He grabbed Hush's chin tightly "If you ever cross me I will be the one to end you no one else understand" Hush nodded and Lemon let him go smacking his cheek twice "pour him another drink we still have business to disgust" Lemon sat down at the table and motioned for the butler to come and whispered something in his ear and Hush raised an eyebrow as both Lemon and Blue smirked at him and the butler proceeded to leave the room. "So you were late?" Hush was about to speak but was cut off instantly "You think the receptionist has a nice ass huh?" Hush groaned a bit and took a sip of his liquor and then looked at the two who never not once stopped staring at him so he gulped it all down tasting the bitter Quavo go down his throat attacking his esophagus and burning his chest. He hit his chest and made a few sounds. "Sit back because this shall be your punishment for being late and I'm sure once this happens you will always and forever be on time" Hush gave a confused look "Wuh-what do you mean?" 

 

"Sh-shit" he was leaning back in his chair eyes rolling back and as his hands were tied to the chair arms tightly. The sensation in his fingers was going from tingling like ants crawling beneath his skin to numb in a mere 2 minutes and as much as he wanted to kick the shit out of the mother sucking his dick he could not or he would leave out with no dick at all. "Tell me does it feel good Hush?" Lemon was now standing up beside him watching as his face was turning from pink to red and his body was jerking "mmm yuh-yeah Ive h-had enough" Lemon laughed and Blue just shook his head "I told you he would not like that you were late" Blue walked over to him and leaned towards his ear "I bet you think I might have texted him right but even you're not that stupid my hands stayed above the table at all times" Hush groaned and bit his lip he furrowed his eyebrows leaning his head back up and turning to look at Lemon to his right and then Blue to his left and then Blue pointed to the upper right corner of the room and Hush adverted his eye's "sh-shit" and Blue laughed "He see's all just like you" Hush was at his limit this was his third orgasim and he could not take much more his leg shook and body was beginning to quake he was at his last, his vision was going blurry it was even to the point of him leaning over looking at the receptionist in the eye's "fuckkkk" and with that he came but while he did Lemon jerked that transgender's head back and Hush came all over her face. "Now next time try not look at this piece of ass that sucks majority of the dick that comes through those double doors exception for ours and be late again next time I might have my butler bend you over my desk while Blue here skull fucks you" Hush was amazed at the language that Lemon would use with that baby boy face he carried but then again he was to damn drawn into that last cum shot that he was just ready to fucking go home and take a shower even he had limits to some of the shit he has been through yet this was his life and he chose it so he never complained not one bit. "You can leave you got tomorrow and Thursday off go get a piece of pussy or maybe some dick I don't give a fuck just enjoy your two days" Hush got up bowed and walked out the room descending down the hall to the double doors he was more irritated than he would be at someone spitting in his face and laughing about it. That shit irritated him more than anything but making him cum three times without his permission straining his abs and on top of that his fucking fingers felt like that had a weight sitting on them as his blood began to circulate through them again. "The mother fucker pisses me off" he started walking as he exited the building he was walking towards downtown where life seemed to stand still, time stopped for him there he could get a Valium or perk and feel like he was on cloud nine maybe smoke some weed and find a slut or two to fuck 3p or 4p he didn't care he needed to relieve some tension. One place he knew was best for him and it would make him feel at home "Baldwin Hotel & Casino".


	5. Ice & a Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long detailed chapter (sexual content) m/m  
> re-uploaded since lastvnight I had to make changes I had exactly 319 punctuation, capitalization and misspelling errors Lmao omg shit

S.c(sexual content) Warning m/m (long chapter be aware)

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania with a population over 1.5 billion citizens where one huge hotel and casino resided in the downtown luxurious area. This area had it's own small Tokyo themed zone and was much the place for Celebrities to go to and relax on vacation or to book for performances you name it's done here at the Baldwin Hotel & Casino. Owned by the one and only Lemon himself but managed by one that no one has ever seen well but one person in general. Even bodyguards barely saw him and when they did he had a mask over his face and a hat on his head if he had to see someone in person which barely happened. He was one of secret one of invisibility he probably would be the one that played in Harry Potter always under an invisible cloak walking the streets and if he ever did come out looking like a normal man of the streets you would pass him and not know it was him. He was frozen cold, never making mistakes never making unwanted moves. He's never made a move that got him in a fucked up position he kept it at a minimum even with the men he slept with he never ever slept with them twice he fucked them and sent their way and to say no one has never seen him even during sex was no bullshit. He would allow them to tie him up but he kept a bodyguard within the room to make sure the blindfold had never been taken off the guy that fucked him. He would blow him and ride them and if they ever got out of hand well, of course, that bodyguard would fuck his life up and kick his out literally. He was walking into the Hotel with his mask on his face paying attention to everyone around him as he walked he had a bodyguard in front of him and one behind him and two on each side of him no one ever asked up close who he was or what he did but they whisper around him had him smirking under his mask. 

He walked into the glass elevator that was taking him to the top floor and that being the penthouse suite one that only he had access to and you would have to be patted down, sniffed like a male dog in heat would do to a female dog when he was ready to pound her, you would have to be known and not anyone could walk up there. Funny because for Lemon to own such a Hotel he was never allowed to that floor even with his status he could not go to that floor or maybe it was not he couldn't it was the fact that he can't not of his own will but because the floor did not exist. It was just like the being that managed that hotel and lived there he was unknown so why wouldn't his place of stay be unknown. When you step into the elevator it takes you all the way to 30 floors nothing more but there is a button with an image of a phone on it and once you push it you put in a few numbers and it takes you to that floor initially it's 31 floors but if it doesn't exist than its only thirty floors. He made his way out the elevator going alone into his suite leaving his shoes at the door, soon as you step inside you would think you were walking into a Queen's domain. Man that he may be he had a real girly way about him he loved the color pink and he adored suede, just those two together made him want to masturbate on his Asian handmade carpet that was bought and made in China. He moved through the suite going straight to his bathroom getting into the shower stripping of all clothes water was hot blistering hot but he liked it that way. To him he would wash off the cold weather and ways once he was inside this suite he could be himself and deep down being the cold man he is he is extremely gentle and pathetic to be honest no one knows but him and one other person. "Sir, you have a guest" he heard the call coming from the monitor on his bathroom wall "Password?" He waited as he leaned his head back shampooing himself moving his head from side to side relishing in the cherry blossom scent that was lingering in the air. "pink leopard" the voice he heard made him smirk and bite his lip he knew this was going to be a good evening, he only came when he was mad about something so this was a good time because he was pent up himself. "Come up" he then turned the shower off not even drying his hair stepping out grabbing a pink towel wrapping it around his waist and standing looking at himself in the mirror. He had beautiful grey ice and they almost looked like ice he was mesmerizing and if he wasn't gay he knew he would have some beautiful children with some Japanese girl that he met in a cafe one evening and as much as that life sounded boring right now it sounded good but unfortunately he was gay as Rupal and he was not changing his lifestyle as if he good he was also dick deep in this shit and it was already exhausting hiding himself daily so to try and get out the game now he mind as well go find Mad dog and tell him to shoot him directly in the head. He heard the door open to the suite and of course, you cant get in without a code so he knew who it was walking in his kingdom but he sneered because he continued to hear feet and it was getting closer and closer to the bathroom door. No, he was not mad because he was coming closer what pissed him off was "Why the fuck are you still wearing your shoes? I have told you a million times to not do that shit do you see this damn carpet it's Asian handmade from China could you at least act like you give a fuck about other people's shit?" Hush stood at the entrance of the bathroom looking at the God before him or should he say Goddess because let's face it he could pass for either on any given day. "Ice pick stop being a little bitch babe and come give me a kiss" He smirked as he saw the glare he was getting "First off let's get one thing straight my fucking name is and will never be fucking ice pick it's Iceman and I'm called that for a reason. Not that it be that I may look like a bitch I'm, not one okay and second could you please go take off your shoes. Please?" He gave Hush a look that almost brought the man to his knee's and right now he wanted to tell him the shit he went through so this was a good time to just give in and that he did turning around taking off his coat and his shirt throwing it all at the door because he already felt dirty. He walked back and seen Iceman in a white silk robe sitting Indian style on his bed, patting the spot next to him "Come sit and talk to me I will give you a massage tell me what happens". Hush walked over and sat down he looked down at Ice man's legs and clenched his jaw "You know that when the day comes that I have to expose you, we are both dead or maybe just myself. The fact that I have literally known you this whole time and said nothing to him is probably going to piss him enough to cut my tongue and dick off" Iceman got up on his knees moving behind Hush and grabbing onto his shoulder's "well the day you do that I will probably already be dead fact is no one know's anything about me but you. And who else could make more off me you or him? I should fear for my life right? Or maybe I should be fearful of you." Iceman began massaging Hush's tanned shoulders "you've gotten more muscle here but you're so tense stretch before you go to bed and do the same after you wake that should help with this, No?" Hush leaned his head back as so that he was looking up at Ice Man and Iceman was looking down at him "yeah that may be so but why do it when you can do this. Look I had my dick sucked by a transgender today because I was late." He looked back down and grabbed at the brim of his nose "Oh? So only because you were late?" Iceman chuckled and that made Hush look over his shoulder "no because I lied and the way I lied was ridiculous Blue eye's read right through me and I said I was looking at the trans ass" Iceman really laughed so much that he fell back on to the luscious suede comforter that had milky pink sheets underneath it, he was laughing so much his legs were kicking and his robe came up showing the tip of his dick. Hush turned to look at him and noticed that before anything else and Iceman had started to come down from his laughable high. 

"You seem to be amused at that, No?" Hush was licking his lips turning completely around now on bent knee, and Iceman was lying there like a big-time supermodel moving his legs back and forth one was bent the other was lying straight and he was yet to fix his robe. Hush moved and grabbed the leg that was moving and pushed it up "I want it now" he pulled the strap on the robe but didn't move it to open it what he did was bend down and take Ice man's whole dick into his mouth and began sucking. The tanned male laying on the suede comforter pressed his head down into the pillow moving his hand to Hush's hair gripping it firmly "yes just like that, Is this how you were sucked today?" He asked and Hush continued to suck but his own dick twitched at the question so much that a bit of precum came out. He felt like being a bastard so without warning he shoved two fingers in Ice man's ass but the feeling was nothing like his name it was warm and Hush felt like his fingers were melting it was wet and leaking "you fuck a lot but your not loose and of course, I would expect you to be since you take dick a lot" Hush knew he hit a nerve because the male beneath him was now clenching his jaw and his ass. The insult was brutal but it turned him on regardless of how true it was "well unlike you I cant have my Boss watching me being sucked daily, Right?" he then bit his lip at his own insult and closed his eye's because he knew it was coming and it was gonna come like a freight train or more like a wrecking ball into an abandoned building. He was being flipped around immediately, ass up face down "don't worry I won't go easy like the bastards dicks you suck in occasionally" he slapped his ass and got a nice and sweet moan from him Ice Man bit his lip and took it even though it was rough it was good and Hush continued to fuck him, skin slapping sweat dripping off bodies, grunts, screams, and moan could be heard throughout the suite but no further than that. "Sir Lemon is calling for you" Hush grunted and stiffened a bit but Ice Man had screamed out his name "Fuck Hush do-don't stop fuck" Hush looked over at the monitor instantly and pushed Ice Man's face into the pillow and then leaned down towards his ear "you better pray to God he did not hear you" Hush started getting rougher and rougher and Ice Man smirked moving his head to the side looking over at the monitor "Tell him I will call him soon" and the monitor cut off no he could not be seen but he could be heard but he could see who was talking to him though but Hush had gotten irritated after that little stunt that Ice Man just pulled " You mad now? Why he can't hear shit he is not on the other end of the monitor dumbass" he was being hammered into so much he began to choke on his words "yuh-you a-act like a" he could not finish because he was being lifted up still on Hush's dick and his back was now against Hush's chest and Hush's back was now on the bed. Leg's of both men bent but Hush put his hand over Ice Man's mouth "Stop talking and eat I know you're hungry" and Ice Man was over the edge if anyone could make him cum with only words Hush was the person and he was right nobody has ever fucked him as good as he did no matter any amount of dick he took up the ass of in the mouth he just loved to be fucked by an irritated immature ass like Hush. "mmm" Ice man was at his limit body was shaking his legs were giving out " hhmmphh" and his ass clenched squeezing the hell out of Hush "f-fuck you're gonna buh-break my d-dick" but Ice Man was too far gone to even pay that shit he said any attention. Hush let his mouth go "yuh-you know" all Iceman could do was pant but he needed to tell him one thing "if-if he was on thuh-the other end we are fucked" and then he laughed rolling off of him going to the shower. Hush got up and leaned over the bed feet on the ground rubbing his temples "out of all the dumb bullshit this mother fucker could have done he chose to say my fucking name at a time like that" he grunted and then blew out he needed a smoke maybe a pill and he was not leaving until he heard that phone call that Ice Man had to make. 

Iceman went into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub naked and grabbed his head, he knows he fucked up and fear ran right through his body because he was loud extremely loud and even if you look at like it was an accident even he knew better to even say his name like that. When Hush came to the hotel he never ever not once showed his face he would grab a hat from the shop and a mask before even entering the hotel and once he got passed the doors he would chuck into the garbage bin, so nobody knew he came here but only him. Iceman began to think back to how his life came to this he goes by the Park Ji min but has never been called that he was always called cold-hearted or absent because even in school he always hid. His father was abusive and his mother was on Heroin twenty-four seven. He could remember the days when he would come home from high school and she would be covered in black and blue bruises like she some type of punching back and never did she cry she was too high. Taking needles to the eye's or even between the toes because those areas would hit the spot instantly, rushing through her body making her lean over like a fucking zombie off the walking dead. He was one child that had seen it all even the cold withered body of his father that he stabbed over 99 times as he screamed incoherent words while stabbing his torso repeatedly while he was sleep. "Fuck" he whispered to himself he didn't even take a shower he just took what you would call a bird bath, getting a washcloth filling the sink up with water and watching it as it filled then washing himself clean proceeding to walk out the room seeing Hush standing over his small cabinet with his pill bottle in his hand "Your not even gone ask huh?" Hush rolled his eyes "you owe me this, No?" Ice Man walked over to the cabinet and got a bottle of liquor opening it and handing it to him take that with this you'll fill a lot better" he turned and walked off grabbing his robe and sitting down at his desk "take a seat this call is gonna take awhile and I'm sure you want to hear it, Yeah?" Hush came over and sat his self in the seat across from Iceman while wrapped in a towel and took the pill and then a gulp of liquor.

 

 

 

"Master you have a call on line 2" the receptionist called in and Lemon leaned up smirking and grabbed onto the phone "send it through to my office" he then sat back and waited "Blue sit, this is going to be fucking entertaining" Blue moved away from the guy who was tied to the chair "Don't move I will be back" the man sitting there was Draco and he was in awful shape. Blue had broken his jaw and his nose, cut off six of his fingers starting with the left thumb moving his way up like students in a lunch line would while grabbing their trays. He would groan every once in awhile but he was yet to be finished with he knew the last blow would be his death and he wanted to be that way, he was tired, exhausted , the blood was running from his mouth and nose and the pain was excruciating more than anything he has ever felt and he was molested, stabbed, beaten, tied to a car and drug nothing felt this bad. "What has you in such a good mood?" Lemon was looking down at the phone that was yet to come through and he had patience but he was on his way to losing it and he knew it could not be no one other than the receptionist making another fucking mistake so he thought about a way to punish it and that is what he called her an "it", he did not like shit about her the fact she was gay was okay but changing herself irritated him more than anything. He was big on the LGBTQ, he was a big donor to the organization and handled most of the issues with the youth involving this from camps, to schools he was always there but he could not understand why change your dick into a pussy, That is hypocritical correct? I think so myself, he is a huge hypocrite but that's his business. He leaned his head on his hand and winked at Blue you'll see " Sir I am so sorry But he is being pushed through right now" and before she could get off the phone "yeah and come see me before you leave " she hesitated before responding "You should answer him Tammy" Blue was chuckling even he knew this was going to end badly "suh-sir" and with that she patched Iceman through to Lemon. 

"Ice speaking" Lemon smiled and it was one that you would see on the Joker if he was a real true person out here in these streets of Philly then him and Lemon would be partner's but then again Lemon wasn't loyal to no one but his own and by own he meant his family and family only included his consigliere Blue eye's. "Yes nice for you to call, What took you so long?" Ice waited then chuckled "I was tied down a bit but I'm useful now, So Lemon what do you need from me?" Lemon clenched his teeth because there was only one person who was disrespectful to him like that and the bastard ended up in some ocean with his lips mailed to his wife and kids. "Say you? How's the Casino coming along? Any money I should know about? Have you paid in your share?" Ice didn't hesitate he answered immediately "Yeah and you should check your box it's already been sent and that was three days ago. You did not receive it? I think you might wanna check with your employee's, Yes?" Lemon was pissed at this moment not only was he being a disrespectful bitch right now but he did check his box and nothing was in the box. "You should really watch what you say before I empty a clip in your ass Ice, I may not know where you are or what you look like but I know a certain fellow who can find you for me and the only reason you're still alive is because I know no other being on this planet who can move weight like you do, no one can bring in goods and have money sent to me without it being uncountable. Yeah, I checked my box but nothing was there and that was three days ago and also checked it the day after and even today. So what you're saying is someone in my kingdom is stealing from me? Or did you not even send it? Could it be that you are keeping money from me?" Blue knew that this probably was not the case and maybe someone was stealing inside, they have dealt with Ice Man for 6 years now and no way would he just now start doing this he knew better, he knew way better to make such a dumb-ass move even if he is this so-called invisible man, he knows he can be touched anytime anywhere. "You know I would never cross you that way or period. We've been doing this and I'm never late on anything not even a pill can be missing and I would not know about it. The fact that you did not call me when you got it already let me know something was wrong" Lemon looked over to Blue who shrugged then nodded "Well then why didn't you just call to see the same day as you sent it? Would that not have been the best idea?" 

Hush was already on edge but he was a bit calmer he was fully zoomed in on the conversation and the more that Ice would irritate Lemon the more he drunk he knew this call was going to end badly and badly meaning that Lemon would be calling him in the next hour after the call to tell him to get information on Ice so the thought of their conversation came back "You know if he asks me to give information on you I have to expose you?" he just shook his head. He didn't owe Ice anything but he was a friend of his they fucked from time to time but they kept it at that Ice did not deal in relationships and Hush was always moving around so he never had time to be in one. "You know I don't have a reason to call you and waste your time Lemon, you need to check your people but I will send another 1.8 billion to you by tomorrow that just means you're losing profit here in the casino and that makes my job much more harder than it already is" Hush got up and moved around pacing and Ice looked over at him rolling his eyes "Ice you send that to me but know this if I don't find the person here means you lied to me and I will find you and cut your limp dick off, I already know that you sleep with men constantly and I'm sure I know why so many different ones, but if you don't stop your dick might catch some shit you cant get rid of baby boy be careful" Ice man had laughed and he knew this pissed Lemon off because he heard the phone on the other end shuffle "Something amusing?" Ice shifted and knew he was fucking up but he had to say it "the fact that you called me baby boy as if I'm a baby boy. You know shit about me and if I do fuck men from time to time what's it to you? This limp dick gets up regardless and it's a pretty good size but from what I know and have seen about you, you seem to be lacking a bit in the briefs so little man if this is done then please I need to get that 1.8 billion to you as soon as possible." Hush turned around and dropped the glass making a loud shattering sound it echoed into the phone and it even startled Iceman, whose heart began to pump if he wasn't scared before he was so fucking scared right now he did not know what to say or do. Hush was frozen in place like you would be if you were playing red light green light a child's game and right now it was child's play with Iceman and Hush's life on the line. 

 

Lemon put the phone on speaker and waited for him to say something but he said nothing he heard the glass fall but it meant shit to him he didn't give a shit. "You got quiet" Lemon waited and then Ice spoke again "I will have it for you Lemon I honestly don't know what happen to it but I'm telling you to check your people" Lemon could tell his voice was shaking yet he didn't know why but he was curious and furious at the same time so he wanted to play around for awhile he wrote something on a sheet of paper and passed it to Blue. "You were going in earlier what stopped you? You got a big dick is what I heard, Yeah? I wonder if you pretty and if your lips are suited for your face, I would love to skull fuck you then put my Desert eagle to the side of your head and blow your brains out and feed you to Sky who loves to eat anything I give her especially dead meat." Lemon waited for a reply "You know that sounds a bit cruel but if you even knew what I looked like you would probably beg me to continue to skull fuck me daily, Darling" and that set Lemon off "Oh? So you're a pretty bitch Eh?" this was very much entertaining to Blue it was better than watching Kevin Hart Comedy movies. He read the paper and nodded his head the only reason Lemon had not said it out loud is that he didn't want anyone to know that he worked for him and it would be a shame if Ice figured that out. Blue continued to listen the both of them go back in forth and even though he was holding his own with Lemon even Blue knew that Ice was shaking in his pants right now probably trying to find ways to apologize before the call ended but he should know better that would not even end well, Lemon never will take an apology after being insulted or anything stolen from him, no fucking up his suit yeah or even making his tea wrong sure but that other shit no, it's a no go. Blue opened his Samsung 8 and dialed a number and the phone began to ring.

"Tell me Lemon are you always such an asshole? How long have we been dealing with one another? " Lemon said nothing as the phone was ringing on his end the phone rung 30 seconds later on Ice Man's end but of course Iceman had no idea what was going on. Hush looked at his phone then looked over at Ice, his face fell instantly, Ice furrowed his eyebrows "Hello? You there? Lemon? " 2 minutes passed and right when he was about to hang up "Yeah I'm here as you were saying? Yeah I've known you for awhile but do I really know you?" Hush's phone rung a second time and he went into the bathroom and closed the door, Ice's eye's followed and something was off about Lemon he was being quiet too quiet and then he would speak after pausing for about 2 minutes. "I will see you soon" and with that, the call ended but not before "Make sure I get that money and if I do find out that it was someone here I will even send it back 3x more than what you gave" he hung up and nothing else was said. Ice hung the phone up and then ran towards the bathroom and pushed the door opened, Hush put his hand to his lips signaling him to be quiet and that Ice did he sat up on the sink and Hush walked close to him so he could hear the conversation. 

 

"What took you so long you normally answer when I call after the 3 ring? You good?" Blue voice was more stern than usual but that was to be if you had to call someone that was under you more than once "Sorry I was using the bathroom but I'm free now. You need me to come in?" Blue paused for a bit "Yeah make it tonight around 9 pm it's 8:30 pm don't be late" then the call ended "why the fuck did you go and do all that shit Ice I fucking told you what would happen if he asked me to expose you, Did I not?" Ice said nothing he hopped of the sink and walked back into the main area of the suite sitting on the bed, then looked up had no emotion in his gaze "Then do what you have to do, Yeah? You will be fine Hush calm down it might be nothing" Hush knew deep down that Ice was scared and that they both are fucked if he even asks Hush to find anything out about Ice Man. "I gotta go okay? I will be back later so stay up because this will need you to probably relocate you living position if anything he might know nothing and if that is so then you need to move to be safe but if he does then I am telling you to know there is no way out of none of this" Ice nodded and fell back sighing like a child "Just got it's already 8:32 pm don't be too early and don't be too late because then he will know something is up"

 

Lemon sat back in his seat jaw clenched, he had his had on his on the grip of his gun, he looked up at Blue but Blue was a bit confused he knew he was irritated but for him grab his gun something had to have pissed him heavily. He touched the recorder on the phone next to him "Listen don't speak until it's done and if you're smart you'd catch it" Blue hated when he got like that talk down to him even if he didn't mean to it annoyed him but he never said shit not out of fear but out of respect because nine times out of ten Blue had missed a valuable point and he needed to see this point or in this case hear it. 

"Tell me Lemon are you always such an asshole? How long have we been dealing with one another? " 30-second pause then there was a "Dunn Dunn biing biing" repeatedly in the background. "Hello? You there? Lemon? " 2 minutes passed and right when he was about to hang up "Yeah I'm here as you were saying? Yeah I've known you for awhile but do I really know you?" and there was another ring "Dunn Dunn biing biing" but it didn't last as long it ended within a few seconds. "What took you so long you normally answer when I call after the 3 ring? You good?" Then the recording was shut off and Lemon put his hand under his chin and Blue lowered his head but when he looked up "You've got to be fucking shitting me?" Lemon shook his head he pointed at the phone adverting his eye's at it then back at Blue "I was recording this conversation only so I could play it for Hush so he would recognize his voice but what caught me off guard was when the phone in the background I have heard it before but it didn't register so once it stopped. I was about to give up on the thought and then you called again and I heard it again but it stopped immediately, Yeah?" and Blue nodded "Why do you think that is beautiful Blue eye's " Of course someone answered it, What other reason?" Lemon chuckled and got up from his desk walked over to his box and opened it looking inside it "First let's handle this before we handle that issue but I will say this, The moment that you spoke to Hush is the same damn time that calls ended. That ringtone was familiar" Blue raised any eyebrow and he never second-guessed Lemon this was about to be one hell of a night and it didn't seem like it was going to end well for Hush. 

sorry that this is long but I have to be very detailed with my stories especially this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long chapter but I needed to go into detail and as I said I like to be very detailed about the sexual content this wasnt explicit well not to me anyways but I hope you all enjoy keep reading thanks for the Kudos btw I appreciate you all


	6. Caught up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I came back today and edited this chapter I only had 64 errors thank God!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter bc the next one will be long and will involve alot of sexual content sexual violence violence period  
> WARNING YOU AHEAD OF TIME SO IF IT BOTHERS YOU PLEASE SKIP THE NEXT CHAPTER AND GIVE ME 3 HOURS BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO BE DETAILED AND I NEED TO REST IVE BEEN WRITTING SINCE 8 O CLOCK THIS AM IM TIRED THANK YOU FOR READING THE CHAPTERS

"You know where to go from here, Sir" he walked past the receptionist and descended down the dark narrow hall, his mind was racing it was shaking him and he did not know what to do at the moment that he walked into the hall. The world seemed to be shaking around him literally he was feeling as if something below his feet was shaking and he stopped, his breath was erratic and he had sweat streaming down his face. Ever watch the rain run down your window as it proceeded to leave the sky well that's how it was for him. He calmed himself it was already 8:50 so he knew he had to go, his hands were sweaty he balled them both up and shoved them in his pocket. Hush knew he had to compose himself or else shit would end badly before it even began. He hit the door twice with his knuckle expecting to say the password but the door opened immediately and he should have taken that as a sign yet it slipped past his timid ass mind. "come and take a seat" Lemon was standing in front of Draco still and was giving him the finishing blow " hey take a look at this" and when he adverted his eye's over to Draco it all went in slow motion for him. The room didn't move but Lemon's arm extended slowly and he pressed the muzzle to the side of Draco's head. Hush's eye does not leave not even for a moment he could not even blink or he would miss the final piece of the puzzle. The gun sounded off and his ears rung heavily yet he didn't cover them he was stuck like weights were holding his arms down in his lap. The way he was sitting was at a round table that had Blue on one side and Hush on the other but Hush was directly in front of Draco and Lemon so he could see it all front row seat like being at a basketball game being able to watch the sweat fall off the players up close or even smell the sweating stench in the air. Blood splattered and he saw his brains pop from the side of his temple "thud" the chair fell over slowly and without a doubt before Hush knew it Lemon was standing right next to him with the same gun pointed at his temple. Yes, it was still hot and it burned him but he did not move, no he knew better than to move or even look up. "Now let's talk Hush mouth" Lemon smirked he could feel him shaking through his Desert Eagle and he even heard a faint whimper leave his throat. Hush swallowed but felt his spit get caught and then he moved and choked his eyes were red and he was not on the brink of tears, so it must have been anxiety. "Oh? What's wrong?" Lemon put the gun back on his hip and sat down across from him right beside Blue. " Now I will ask you once and I mean once. Now Hush before you give me some bullshit lie like earlier today with the bitch at the desk think about it first" he held up a finger, the look on his face was scary, terrifying and Hush's body felt like it was being engulfed in that mans gaze. "I want you to think hard about what you're going to tell me and what you're going to say. Okay? " Hush nodded "When one lies they stuttered, hands sweat, body movements also gives it away so try to stay still or I might not be able to contain myself" Hush knew he had to tell the truth and even if he planned on lying he didn't have a lie to come up with because he had no idea what was being asked of him. "So let's start, Yeah?" Blue got up and walked out Hush not knowing what was going on but he did not look at him leave he continued to watch Lemon as Lemon watched him. This time Lemon only had on a tank top no suit jacket he even changed his bottoms into joggers and that meant he planned on getting dirty. 

"Where were you before you came here?" Hush shifted "I said don't move Hush and don't lie and from that seems like you want to lie to me, No?" Hush shook his head "First can I get something to drink?" Lemon obliged by getting up himself and getting him a bottle of liquor passing it to him " drink out of it it's fine now let's continue" Hush took a couple of gulps and even though the Bacardi tasted bitter he did not give a shit right now and after he gasped he spoke " I-I was shit Lemon I was at the Baldwin Hotel & Casino, I needed to clear my head from earlier today" Hush could believe he told the truth and it made him feel better but when he looked up Lemon had a look a frustration on his face. He put his gun on the table and called Sky over rubbing the dogs head and then looking up at him again "And? Did you relieve that frustration?" Hush nodded "use words Hush" he cleared his throat "Yuh-yeah" Lemon nodded his head pressing his lips then licking his lips " So tell me how was it?" Hush was caught off guard for a second "I'm sorry?" Lemon asked again this time more coherent since Hush seemed to miss the whole question "You fucked right? So how was it? " Hush's mouth fell open and then it hit him "See Hush I took you for a brilliant guy since you can do shit other people can not do for me and that's good I appreciate all the help you give me" and as he spoke he was looking down at the dog but then he looked up at Hush to see his facial expression and it told him he was correct so he continued "but in reality you're dumb ass fuck. So the fact that you were there means one thing to me right now, and this is only because you were there because I am sure you go there a lot but you were there at the wrong fucking time my boy. I will ask you again, How was it?" Hush gulped and he moved he knew he fucked up so he took a few more gulps Lemon's eye's never leaving him. "I-it was good Lemon, to be honest it was the best I have had" Lemon smiled teeth showing and that was a first for Hush to see but it scared him more than anything "The best, huh? Well tell me one thing" Lemon paused getting up from his seat leaving his gun on the table "sit" and then walking over to Hush he leaned down directly in his face and grabbed his chin like he did earlier "Was Ice Man?" Hush said nothing his lip quivered and Lemon was more pissed that he could be such a pussy with all the shit he talked earlier about the men especially the bastard laying limped over on the chair. He leaned up and dialed a number "Go to that Hotel and bring him to me I handle it from here" he looked down at Hush and bit his lip "No! wait come back here Hush will take me too him" with that the phone call ended "Get up were going to see your bitch" Hush shook his head and Lemon moved his right arm gripping his brown locks in his right hand "No?" Hush looked at him "n -no not like that I sh-shit I was shaking my head because I fucked up it that's all " Lemon let his head go with a jerk "yeah that you did so expect a punishment, by the way, do you love him?" Hush looked up at him and Lemon's face was stern no emotion showing he was pissed but he was dead ass serious about that question "No, honestly I fuck him because I want to fuck him and he does the same only issue I have with Ice is the fact that he fucks a lot of men and yet" He paused "Yet?" Lemon asked with his brow raised "He isn't loose so I wonder if he is really and truly fucking these men or maybe he's just making a name for himself in case something goes a mist. It dont make sense since no one know's who he is though" Lemon took a step back and thought about it he was still pissed but he knew that losing Hush would be a huge mistake "I will say this I dont think that it dont make sense at all he is hiding something even from you, and if his ass is as tight as you say then ya boy ain't fucking no one or maybe he's topping them instead and only letting you fuck him and only you" Hush furrowed his eyebrow and then looked back up to an evil grinning Lemon "So let's go and see who his real daddy is" Hush was confused and unamused right now. It might be true that he did not want to be with Ice Man and he was nothing but a reliever but he never would hurt him yet he was taking the most vicious person to his suite and this shit was going to be bloody if nothing more. "I will punish you without even touching you but next time I will murder you and fucking hang your body on the bridge" Hush nodded and walked behind Lemon who was exiting the building through the back door.


	7. Melting Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> HARDCORE CHAPTER
> 
> ALERT ALERT  
> DID NOT PROOF READ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexual content  
> violence and rape
> 
> sexual violence

sexual content

violence and rape

 

Sitting on the side of the pool within his suite he looked up to the sky through the glass, he picked up the glass of champagne and let the taste run over his tongue and then crawl down his throat escaping through the esophagus. He moaned a bit closing his eye's blinking a few times when he heard the bell at the door and nobody rings that bell. "What the hell?" he got up and dried his feet off placing his glass on the floor next to the pool walking back inside the main suite and hit the monitor. "Sebastian? " but he never answered "Sebastian? Are you really fucking ignoring me again?" the bell rung again so he went over to his drawer beside his bed and grabbed his 9 mm and silently slowly cocked it moving his way towards the entrance of his suite. He pushed the button for the camera but he could tell it had been covered or something so he spoke after he pressed the small pink button next to the off button on the monitor. "Who is it?" but no one said nothing so he pushed it again " answer or you're fucking left outside" still no one said anything but he saw movement near the camera outside and as a hand was being moved away he saw Hush standing there. He sighed and calmed himself "Why the fuck didn't you say something?" Hush winked at him "I was just playing around now let me in" he figured he was playing around and normally he did that but nothing like this was different, so he opened the door and as soon as he did a gun was pointing right in his face. The arm was extended over Hush's shoulder and pushed right in Ice's eyesight, well his right eye but as he saw it was a man standing taller than him maybe about 2 inches more and he had the prettiest blue eye's he has ever seen. "Let us in little one or do I need to shoot you square in the eye and ruin those gorgeous Asian carpets behind you? " he was a bit astonished that he knew what they were and he looked behind him tracing the taller man's eyesight moving aside gesturing for them to come in and yet he never turned back around so Hush and Blue eyes walked passed him "So you're the magnificent Blue eye's that Hush speaks of?" Hush turned to look at him saying a damn thing because his eyes were not on Ice exactly but on who was standing right behind him, he could not believe that Ice was being this damn absent-minded right now. A deep voice was in his ear and was it deep and seductive but bewitching and somewhat sadistic "You should never take your eye's off what is right in front of you" he felt something press into the middle of his back "walk Ice" and that he did. He walked until he was directly in the middle of his living room area where his bed met and across from that was a room that leads into the kitchen and then adjacent from that was the pool area that showed the beautiful midnight sky. "Damn what a beautiful place you have here, the color is amazing but I wonder if it will continue to stay white and pink with this gorgeous leopard print going along the walls. I must say you have a beautiful taste here" he pushed him towards the bed "you sit there and you come and sit here in this chair" pointing at the chair and looking at Hush currently. "Blue do you want to stay or would you like to leave this could be a bit messy. Y'know I don't want to fuck up your dinner" Blue shook his head and sat down on the counter top with his gun sitting right on his lap and smiled "Nah I wanna stay, all that mouth he had " pointing at Ice who never took his eye's off the prize before him. Of course he said that he wasn't shit but he never got that close to him to see him up close nor has he ever seen Blue eyes in person so these two exotic men in front of him had him a bit mesmerized but he knew they were only there for blood so he was ready for anything "So are you going to kill us or what? " He looked at Hush who never once stopped looking at him "So you did what you had to do I see?" Hush nodded but never stopped looking at him and Ice chuckled he got up and walked past Lemon or was about to but was stopped when he felt the gun hit his belly button stopping him. The muzzle was pointing towards Blue and the barrel was against his body. "Where are you going? Did I not say sit your ass down?" Ice looked at him straight in the eye's "yeah that is what you said but if I'm going to die I rather have my drink" so he pushed the gun down and walked right towards the pool area grabbing his glass. "You never said he was gone be like this in person" he looked down at Hush "Hmm?" Hush shook his head "He is not normally this brave" looking over at Ice with a glare he was trying his hardest not to drop his foot off in his ass, at least he could act like he wanted to fucking live. 

That's what was running right through Hush's mind as he watched Ice walk back to the bed and take a seat. Blue laughed out but never got up, Lemon took his coat off throwing it to Hush who caught it with no problem and then Lemon walked over to Ice standing right in front of him. Lifting his head up staring down at him "these eye's are more exotic than my brother's and I thought he was the only one with the most prettiest eye's. No wonder why Hush truly loves you." Hush choked from that and Blue looked over at him raising a brow then adverted his eye's back to Lemon and Ice. Ice clenched his jaw and moved his head so that Lemon was no longer holding his face "first off us, we will never be a loving couple that is one thing I won't do and I will die before I fall in love with anyone" he looked over at Hush and smirked and Hush responded with the same facial expression "of course not, I mean you're to busy sucking dicks on the balcony so why would you fall in love when you can have all the dick you need" this was becoming entertaining to Blue who was laughing at this but Lemon was not at all amused in the least. He turned and looked at Hush "So this is the type of relationship you too really truly have? Insulting one another and then fucking afterwards?" Hush nodded his head and shifted moving his leg over the other "fortunately this is how we like it" and Lemon pushed his tongue into his jaw, he was not sure if they were trying to fuck with his intelligence or not but he wasn't even a bit happy about it. "So if I shot him now you wouldn't care? Yeah?" Ice rolled his eye's as Lemon asked the question and then answered the question for Hush "no he wouldn't because you see Lemon he would even sell me out to you if you asked and he made that very clear to me. So even if I loved him and he loved me it's fatal attraction. You see" he smiled at Hush then looked over to Lemon who now was looking down at him while he was looking up "a fox could never be in love with a cat, it would eventually get hungry and eat it no matter how long it spent with it" and Lemon was liking the way he spoke the more he opened his mouth, he also wanted to touch those pretty pink lips of his that bounced off the tanned skin that held onto those pretty grey eye's of his. "Damn you're cold" Blue said as he hopped off the counter and walked over to Lemon and Ice " you eye's could be smoking ice you know that? There could be a few reasons's they call you Iceman but why don't you tell us why that name?" He shrugged "Don't know maybe because I'm cold as you say I have no feelings."

"I'm going to break you down slowly" Ice was not about to even take that from him like he was never broken down before "Your point?" Lemon had enough he tossed his gun to Blue who stepped back and to the side so Hush could see it all. Lemon reared back and slapped Ice with his right hand. His head whipped around and blood flew out his mouth "nnnn sh-shit" he then spit on his floor right on the gorgeous Asian carpet and before he could register what was going to happen next Lemon used that same hand only the backside hitting him on the other side of his face and his rings collided with Ice's face grazing his cheeks and side of his eye. "mmmm hhnnn" once again he spit on the floor. "Hush tell me is he still that pretty hardcore bitch that was on the phone earlier, Hush shook his head inside he was dying he did not want to see this. "Make sure you watch it all, if you look away I will beat you just as bad then break both your fucking legs" and Hush continued to look at him slap Ice until his face was completely bloody. It was now nearing 10 o'clock and Ice was moved to the bathroom and thrown into the shower robe ripped from his body. "Get up you can still walk nothing is fucked up but your face" and Ice stumbled a bit but he got up, his face was burning and he could feel the swelling creeping up on his left eye and right cheek, he knew if he survived this he would have to stay inside for a few months almost to a year until his face healed completely. "You had so much mouth on the phone" he looked down at his dick and then smirked " well I'll admit that your not lacking but your nowhere near me" he took off his shirt and dropped his joggers along with his boxers and walked over to the shower and motioned for him to turn around and turn the shower on and he did just that on straight hot water how he liked it. "You will remember this moment" he grabbed Ice and slammed him face first against the shower wall. Even Ice's shower was a light pink color with leopard print in certain squares it was an actual masterpiece. The blood from his face showed on the wall but the shower water was quick to wipe it off, see the difference with Ice's shower and Lemon's was that Lemon had a normal shower head and Ice had a rainfall showerhead. So it was like you were literally being rained on water came from above, not from the wall. "I like this bathroom I may take this as my getaway spot" Ice was saying nothing "you're so damn quiet now talk tell me how you feel, Yeah?" He still said nothing "well fill those pretty ass lips to work then" he turned him around harshly and pushed him down to where he was facing his dick "suck it" but Ice's face was still leaking blood so only on eye was open he wiped it but it didnt help, Lemon rolled his eye's and grabbed the pink wash cloth in the shower and placed it on that eye "I will be a gentleman and hold this here so use that one eye now suck and if you fucking bite I will break your fucking neck right here or maybe I will just use a hacksaw and cute through your shit while you tied down" Ice was beginning to actual fear this man that stood above him he nodded "good boy " he opened his mouth and before he knew it Lemon slammed his dick right in he grazed his dick on his teeth and clenched his teeth "mmmm" Ice closed his eye's waiting for the impact but none came "suck my dick, you're taking too long" Ice began bobbing his head and taking all of him and even though he could suck hella dick he could not take all of that, that was being shoved down his throat. He choked groaning but he continued it moving his tongue about as he bobbed his head back and forth. " damn you're actually good at this" Lemon gripped his hair as he felt himself about to cum and he jerked his head back cumming all over his face still holding the pressure to his left eye.

"Get up" he cleaned his own face off and stepped out the shower looking into the mirror, his face was bruised on both sides and his left eye was a bit swollen but not too much. "Walk we're not done here" and he left the bathroom with Lemon falling him both were naked and as they entered the room once again Blue eyes was sitting back on the counter but he turned his face to look else where "dude what the fuck put some damn clothes on" Lemon laughed "I asked if your going to stay dont worry you dont have to look just listen but you" he looked over at Hush "you will watch all of this" Lemon pushed Ice on the bed face first "ass up face down but you know the position dont you?" Ice said nothing but he did get into position and with no warning he was slammed into immediately the scream that escaped his mouth made Hush jump in his seat and the way that Lemon had positioned them both he could see the reaction easily "your screams are enticing " he started pounding into Ice the skin slapping was loud and heavy the bed was being slammed against the wall causing the pictures that were above it to hit the floor. Lemon grabbed at his neck and pushed deeper inside him "fuck he wasn't lying you're tight as fuck" Ice grunted and he looked at the bed comforter with tears running down his face until his head was harshly pulled up "Look at him, just like earlier never take your eye's off of him" and so Ice and Hush stared one another dead in the face but Ice's expressions were those of pain, pleasure none at all he was crying tears staining his face and on his left side the tears that flowed were red and he literally looked as if he was crying blood but the origin of the blood was just from the gash above his eye. "hhhhnnnn f-fuck iiiii-ttttt hhuh-hurts" Lemon smirked "Does it? But I figured I'd beg you to be a good little fuck buddy and give me what I want " he pulled him up with his chest against Ice's back and he moved his hand to his neck. He was choking him enough to make him gag a bit trying to catch his breath, Ice's hands came up to grab at Lemon's wrist but no matter how much he clawed he could not get him to release the deadly grip on his throat. His left hand was tightly embracing his waist like they were glued to one another, continuously pounding into him. He then brought his face into vision for Hush to see and put his face near Ice's neck biting him so hard he broke skin. "hhh haahhhh" his body arched as he screamed in dear pain but then his dick twitched and it was limp the entire time until then"uggh pp-pplease stop" Lemon had not noticed until he hit him hard enough from the back that Ice's dick bounced and hit his wrist that was holding gracefully onto his waist. He paused for a second and looked down at it "Oh?" he then motioned for Hush to come to him and Hush did just that "bend and suck him" Hush got right onto his knee's and started to suck his dick did not hesitate, if it would make him feel more pleasure than pain he was willing to go that far. "Now now-now" he pushed Hush away because he was doing it too well and this was punishment "go back" he called out to Blue who turned around "Yo?"

"Let me have you tie" 

Blue took it off and gave it to him and Lemon took it tying it onto the base of Ice's dick and the male at that moment broke, tears fell he began begging more than he begged Hush when they would fuck harshly and he couldn't take any more "Please st-stop th-this " the tears and snot on his face were messy but those eyes were glowing and the way they did irritate Lemon and he paused for a second, he thought for a bit looking around the room and seen a strap on the leopard print drapes "Hush bring that to me " and he got up and retrieved the strap, Lemon tied it around his head covering his eye's "Now I don't have to look into those smokey eye's of yours they would be the death of me" and in his mind he meant literally he went back to pounding the male harshly incoherent words were leaving Ice's mouth nothing no one could even understand. Blue had raised an eyebrow thinking about the comment that was said: "So Hush tell me do you regret this?" Hush kept his eye on Ice the whole time but he did answer Blue eyes "yeah" he had no hesitation in his voice no fear could be heard and Lemon continued to pound the male beneath him but he glared at Hush and he knew that the man in the chair had enough but he did not stop at all "Take him into the hall and stay there until I come get you" Blue got up grabbing Hush who stumbled a bit "He's pissed I hope you know" Hush looked at blue "For what I did nothing?" Blue opened the door and then closed it "your tone was off, seemed more like you do care for him more than you say" Hush shook his head "I'm telling you Blue that is not the case! " Hush shouted not meaning to but Blue said nothing "I'm sorry but the thing is he is my friend not my enemy I love have in a way to have love for him not to fall in love with him" Blue nodded because that he could understand. So, man to man he had a talk with Hush "I will say this" he placed his gun in the holster then folded his arms "If you had love for him don't you think it made more sense to just come out with it to Lemon? He had no reason to hurt him in the first place, Correct?" Hush nodded "then you should think more wisely and less like a child, we did you a favor remember that if we hadn't the same shit that is happening to him could still be happening to you right now or you might even be dead if not sold off like some slut" Hush thought about it and it made sense "You should have just told him from jump regardless of him asking about who he was. You knew from jump that no one has ever seen his face and that he was dealing with Lemon which should have made you well aware that if you was talking to him behind his back not even letting either one of us know that you knew him meant you crossed the line. 

If anything Lemon should have been the first to know about him the moment that you found out about him" Hush nodded again and then Blue shifted and he grunted then cleared his throat " So tell me Hush how long have you known him?" Hush immediately answered "Well since I was about 23 after you found me, I knew about him but never told a soul because at the time I was getting paid from him for keeping his identity a secret and then we fucked around once and it became a thing with us so only about a year now I guess" Blue looked him closely in the eye and believed him because he never budged nor stuttered "Well then you crossed the line see we've known you since we found you at the age of 21 that means you knew about our dealings with Ice so you should have spoken to Lemon about it and believe me if you had told him that he was paying you to keep quiet he would have kept that secret but expected pictures of him, names, family, and addresses you know that don't you?" Hush nodded meanwhile as they continued the conversation.

 

 

 

Lemon was about to break himself as he came for the fifth time and it was now going on 12 o'clock it was officially Wednesday morning and he was tired. Ice was damn near passed out he was in pain, his head was throbbing he had bruises from his face down to his thighs and what made it even worse he never came not once. His dick hurt the most and he was balled up crying on the bed in a fetal position. "You feel bad now?" Lemon didn't get an answer and didn't expect one either, he got off the bed stepped back and looked at Ice's body "Tell me what your real name is Ice?" Ice moved a bit sobbing so much you could barely understand him so Lemon looked around and over by the nightstand was a sheet of paper that had accounts on it and he seen the deposit for the 1.8 billion that he sent and it was sent on Sunday morning at 5 am and then another one that was sent right around 8:45 pm last night on Wednesday. He looked over at him and clenched his jaw because if this was true then someone in his crew, in his Kingdom is stealing from him.

He grabbed the pin and walked over to kneel down in front of him near his face, Ice was at the edge of the bed still balled up, he tapped him and Ice moved his eye's and dick were still covered and tied. "Write your name for me" Lemon was pissed but he was too tired to be a savage right now he went all in and he couldn't deal with it anymore not right now and he knew that Ice was not going to say anything out the way, he grabbed the pen shakily and began writing but it only took him two seconds not even that. The writing was messy but he saw a J and an I "Ji? That's your name?" Ice nodded his head, Lemon got up dropping the paper to the floor picking the male up and taking him into the bathroom placing him on the sink removing the tie off his dick and the draped strap from his eye's and as he did their eye's met. Lemon would be lying to himself and that is something he didn't do because he did not believe in it, he would be lying if he said this man in front of him was not so gorgeous he could be a woman but yet he wasn't and he did not feel bad because he bought it on himself. "wash your face" he threw him one of the clean pink cloths that was folded in a set on the back of the toilet and he stepped back and watch him clean his face off. He has seen him a bit more and he had to admit this man was cute he was gorgeous he should have found a career in modeling showcasing himself to the world instead of showcasing his dick to other men. "I will be coming back here tomorrow so make sure you're here don't leave don't get missing and if you do think about Hush. Don't give me that bullshit that you don't give a fuck about him because you do. You did this to yourself so never expect sympathy from me and be expecting a payment tomorrow" as he turned to walk out a faint shaky voice spoke behind him, it was enough to hit a string in his heart but he would never allow any one to get that affect on him yet he said nothing he just listened as he spoke " I- already sss-sent the pay-" he cut him off because he couldn't take the sobbing and the fact it was taking him so damn long to speak "I wasn't saying from you I'm saying to you" he then walked out and got dressed going to the entrance, opening the door. 

 

"we are leaving" and Hush did not move to walk with them but rather to go back in but Blue grabbed his shoulder and shook his head and when he turned around Lemon punched him in the stomach "you're a fucking useless moron, you could have just spoken on this shit and none of this shit would have happened" Hush bent over grunting because that punch took all his breath away "I killed him, I slit his fucking throat and left him in the tub like a pig that he is" Hush stumbled backwards and ran for the entrance but soon as he did Ice was standing in the door way with a white robe on and had covered his eye with gauze. It had white medical tape over his left eye on top of the gauze and he had neosporin on his right cheek for the small cut that came from Lemon's ring. Hush turned around with a horrified face and Lemon walked up to him " But you don't love him? No?" he motioned for Hush to walk and he did just that Blue shook his head and followed behind him. Lemon waited till they made it towards the elevator "Your bodyguard isn't dead he's unconscious he'll wake up soon" he then turned and walked away, Ice watched him as he got into the elevator and he then slowly closed his door feeling dizzy and hitting the floor.

Darkness invaded his sight and that was the night for him opening up his morning.


	8. Eye on the Prize

"Now we have a situation to deal with" Lemon got up and sat on the edge of his desk looking at Hush "I am disappointed in you, this situation could have been dealt with differently but that's not to say I wouldn't have gotten mad. I just I know I would not have gone about it that way" Hush nodded " I do apologize sincerely" he got up and bowed in front of him and when Lemon chuckled he looked up "sit down we're good because you now officially work for me and under Blue not only as our personal Bookkeeper but you're now a soldier so learn well" Blue moved in his seat and then grabbed his cell phone that was blinking constantly. He could feel the vibration in his pocket for over 20 minutes now but he did not think it was important. "Hello? Who is this?" then looking over to Lemon who had his attention on him "What? Since we left?" Lemon nodded his head gesturing to know who it was but Blue didn't him just yet "yeah I will let him know." Blue hit the end button and looked up at Lemon who had his eyebrow raised and then over at Hush who was just as curious. "Who was it?" Blue rubbed his forehead "it was the butler" Lemon shrugged his shoulder "Okay? So he needs to call us when he can just come down the hall? What's the issue now?" Lemon moved from the desk and was walking back around to take a sit "not ours but his butler" and then he stood up and walked next to Hush "he said that Ice want open the door, he does not know the code to get into his actual suite. He said he has been ringing the bell but he won't come to the door at all and it's been that way since we left last night." Hush raised up "What?" Lemon turned around never making it to his seat "Oh? How did the butler even get you direct number Blue?" Lemon was curious of course he knew but he wanted to see if Blue would lie or not "I gave it to him in case something like this happened since this was Hush's fault and besides if you wanted him dead you would have shot him when he opened the door." Lemon smirked "right you are and you sit down" he pointed at Hush "I will handle that, I need you to take a walk with Blue for me something's need to be handled within 3 hours. Do you think you can handle it? If so I can wipe your sleight clean but you will still be under my care of course" Hush smirked, "never expected not to be and yes I can handle it ."

 

"Before you go, what is the code to his suite?"

 

Lemon walked into the Hotel going straight for the see-through glass elevator and on his way up going to that sacred floor, he put in the set of numbers that Hush showed him the first day they came. He waited for the doors to open and there stood Sebastian, "Sir, this way" and Lemon got out of the elevator following him towards Ice's suite. "Sir, I don't know the code to enter this domain" Lemon looked over at him "Is that so?" he then looked at the monitor in front of him and when he turned it on from the outside he had to put in a code which was 16-1-18-11-10-9. "So he is a smart one or naive ?" and as soon as he heard a ding he turned the handle and opened the door. Right before him was Ice lying on the floor in the same thing he had on when they left him 12 o clock that morning, it was now 9:15 a.m. "Master!?" Sebastian moved swiftly passed Lemon and knelt down in front of Ice only to feel his skin was cold as Ice like he was outside in the cold November weather all night. "Go to the store and get medicine and Tea make sure you bring back ointment. Matter of fact get a whole kit make it quick" he threw him a stack of money and waved him away. He heard the door close behind him, he got down on one knee and put his index and middle finger together on his wrist and then his neck. "So your not dead? But you're fucking freezing. How fucking troublesome" he got up and going into the bathroom and turning on the bathtub letting the water fill up. Then he made his way to his standing closet to see his clothes. "Damn you have a nice taste I see" he then began looking and moving clothes aside so that he could find something comfortable he couldn't. "Don't tell me you have just suits and walk around all day in a damn robe." Lemon shook his head and then took his shirt off, which was a long sleeve grey thermal and he only wore it when it was extremely cold. The thermal shirt came to his mid-thigh, it was long but he liked it that way and it would probably damn near be a dress for Ice. He walked back towards the bathroom placing the thermal on the sink and coming back out towards the hall where the pale male was lying. Lemon picked him up and took him into the bathroom sitting him in the tub still wrapped in his robe and then turning the water off.

 

 

"Tonight on Action News there has been a body found in the city lake right here in Philadelphia. The police are saying they can't tell rather he was hit by a car and throw here or badly beaten but it is looking to be a homicide" 

"Thank you, Rachel"

"Your welcome, back to you Jason"

 

Mad dog shifted in his seat and rubbed his chin, he then got up and went to his door and called for Shorty. "Yeah Chief?" Mad dog motioned for him to come into his office then turned around and went back to sit in his seat. "What's up?" Mad gestured for him to sit. "Have you seen the news?" Shorty nodded and then pulled his phone out his pocket "Yeah and I also just seen this on 6abc.com, where all the news live streaming goes on from Philly, Pennsylvania, New Jersey and you know so on." He handed his phone to Mad dog and told him to press play.

 

"Just a few hours ago a body washed up on New Jersey beach it was mutilated." 

"Yeah looked like a shark ate at its face or something."

"Nah man that shit had to be done by some gang member or something."

"Shut up stupid this ain't no damn crime tv show dumbass." 

Mad ended the video and handed the phone back to Shorty "Do you think these two have something to do with one another or it's a coincidence?" Mad smirked "not likely I don't believe in that shit" he started looking out his window down into the parking lot and back at Shorty. "Say, Where is Gun today?" Shorty shrugged his shoulder's "Don't know boss, probably out making rounds like usual and you know him once he sets his mind to it he gets to it and it gets done." Mad nodded his head and told Shorty he could leave. "I will let you know when he gets back or if I find anything else worth wasting your time." and then he left the Chief's office. 

 

Gun was walking into the train station he had been following someone for about 2 hours now and he ended up losing that person instantly. "Damn it! Where the fuck did he go?" he then backed up into a wall and stood there pulling his hoodie over his head. Gun was a well bit man he had muscles weighed around 135  stood about 5'10 black hair that was shaved on each side and then he had a neck tattoo. That was the shape of a skull both ears pierced. "Shit it's fucking cold" he stuck his hands inside his hoodie pocket and watched as the people crowded around waiting for the train to come. It was full of people but that is bound to be in a huge city, taking the train more than driving a car in this city was more sufficient so most people didn't have cars or just wanted to save gas mileage, either way, this to Gun was the best option. He looked to his right and as the train was on his way he saw someone in a black suit brownish hair standing staring right at him but he was far. "The fuck?" Gun leaned up and was about to walk towards him but he disappeared so he turned the other way and met those pretty blue eyes that he saw on a photograph while sitting in his Chief's office. "Sh-shit I be damned" the man was standing at a distance he also had on a black suit but he had on a mask and a black beanie. Nothing showed but those pretty blue eyes and Gun knew with no mistake that, that was him the Blue eye bastard. 

He watched as he lifted his arm and did a Gun sign at him and then Blue looked to the side and that is when Gun looked to that same side but when he looked back Blue eyes was gone and when he turned behind him the guy he saw before was also gone. "Something ain't right" he got on his phone and dialed for shorty "Yo you and the boss meet me at the subway in 40 minutes we need to get the cameras" He hung up before Shorty could even have a conversation with him and he looked up towards the direction that Blue was standing and in the corner was a camera. He then shifted to look backward and there was another kind of in the back wall but it did not look like it would have caught the angle where the mysterious guy was standing at. "I got one of those bastards at least" he then walked to the entrance of the train station so he could make his way to the subway station that was only three minutes up the street. 

 

Blue was now sitting in the back of a Cadillac Escalade Four door black on black vehicle. He watched as Mad dog and another walked along with him to meet with Gun on the other side of the subway station. "Blue who are these people?" Kept his eye's in front of him "I would not expect you to know since you keep your nose in the dirt, well on dirt so to speak. But these two here the one from the train station goes by Gun he's a delinquent cop, trust me when I say he will hand over your grandmother to Al Capone for a fucking million bucks." Hush raised a brow he also kept his eyes on them "So, he's basically a dirty bastard?" Blue nodded and Hush could see that from the side of his eye. "He has even taken money and given money to Lemon, so this shit he is doing he must turned over a new foot or either his boss is knee deep in his ass that he keeps him close by." Hush figured as much himself "The issue with the other is?" Hush said pointing at the one with the blue long coat on. "Now that pretty bastard is Mad dog his real name Is Soek but nobody calls him that. The reason they call him mad dog is because he is with the shit, he will empty a clip in your ass faster than you can toss a used tissue into the trash. He will get close to us and try to take us down but see that guy over there" and he pointed at the guy standing in between Gun and Mad dog. "Yeah?" Blue smirked, "What does he look like?" Hush cut his eye at Blue to see him smirking and then he looked back at that Guy again "I-I'm not sure, I mean he looks like a good cop. You know one of those goody two shoes the one who does nothing wrong at all." Blue nodded his head "Guess what?" and Hush turned his head completely looking at Blue face studying him as he stared out the window. "What?" 

 

"He's the inside man" Hush's eye's adverted from him to the guy in the middle and then his mouth fell open "You mean?" Blue hummed " He is the one who keeps the Chief at a distance and we don't pay him shit. Do you know why?" 

"No" 

"He is fucking our younger cousin Syn,  his name is Jung but he goes by Shorty" Hush though he heard it all "So he won't talk or he can't talk?" Hush knew it had to be that he can't. "He will not talk or she will rip his balls off, a girl she may be but one thing for sure she has our genes and she will not let him do anything stupid. She's not completely useless but don't get me wrong she will not let us kill him." and before Blue could finish that sentence. "Because she loves him am I right?" and Blue nodded his head then picking up his phone pressing the call button. "We are on the way back and I got some shit you need to know and when I say shit I mean some dirty shit that was found in a lake and on a beach." He ended the call and drove right past them no one even looked there way but Shorty did look up and look back squinting his eyes. "what is it?" Mad asked him but he shook his head "nothing." 

 

 

"Th-thank you" Ice leaned up off the bed but he fell back "You need to stay still Sir," Sebastian said to him. "Who was here? Don't lie to me I know you have no idea how to get into my suite. Was it Hush?" Sebastian shook his head "No sir, it was the other man the young master Lemon." Ice bit his lip "Oh? How nice, after raping me for damn near two hours he thinks it's okay to take care of me?" The butler said nothing he went to get the tea that Lemon told him to give him. "He bought this for you Sir" and he handed it to Ice "For?" the butler shook his head and then turned to walk away and stand by the door this time inside the suite. "Why are you in here? Leave!" But he never moved. "I can not Sir" Ice clenched his jaw, balling up his fist and hitting the bed in a rage. "Why the hell not?" 

 

"Because I told him I would gut him like a fish if he left that room without my permission" 

Ices body tensed up, his body shuddered that voice made his skin crawl, goosebumps popping up on his body all over he felt sick. " He won't be leaving no time soon Ji he has to stay until I say otherwise and if you don't like it then take it up with me." Ice turned to look at the monitor beside his bed, and he saw Lemon sitting at a desk with a gorgeous dog on his lap as he rubbed his head smirking right at him. That man put a fucking camera in his suite so he could watch him and right then and there Ice felt like a prisoner yet he said nothing once again he felt dizzy and he fainted body falling back onto the bed. "Hmmm? I give you that type of effect huh?"


	9. Constructional  talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has another language so don't go crazy on me I'll explain what some of it means in another chapter okay and yes I know I know that some can mean different things in and out if certain languages

"Did you get cocaine?" 

"Yeah, I did. By the way where are you?"

"porta qui il culo" 

"Ok ok mammina"

"Why didn't you tell me mammina was there you fucking idiot?"

"Dì un'altra parola e vedrai come metto a tacere le tue cazzate"

"mah-mammina?"

"HAHAHA, she's pissed you might wanna come see her quick"

"I'm coming stupid"

"aye?"

"Yeah I know, Nel caso della frutta a guscio imballata, il peso del campione secondario è compreso fra 300 g e 1kg."

"Tell mama you're sorry when you get here"

"yeah yeah yeah, Ciao"

"Ciao"

 

"Mad dog exactly what the fuck was we even listening too? I could understand nothing but "porta qui il culo" and that means "get your ass over here" well in some ways it can mean other things like "get your ass down here" or " get your ass over here now."

"I honestly know what they're saying so, I don't need you to point that shit out to me. I will explain what was said in this phone call."

"Wait, wait-wait, exactly who are these people and how did you tap their phone call?" Mad dog rubbed his face and leaned back in his chair and Shorty sighed because he knew it was coming and quick." Mad dog took a sticky note and wrote on it slamming his pen down and then sliding it across his desk. "Here!" He said this with more of a monotone and less enthusiastically. Gun leaned forward snatching the note off the Chief's desk and looking right at it, he looked over to Shorty who raised an eyebrow and then he himself leaned over towards Gun removing the paper from Gun's left hand. "Do you understand what that says?" he asked Gun looking at him "yeah I do so, What is your point? Are you testing me now? You think I'm a fucking idiot?" Shorty balled up the sticky note and put his hand on his shoulder. "Just tell him what it means" Gun shook him off rolled his eyes and spoke out.

 

俺を信用しろ　みんな口を閉じるんだ

"It means shut the fuck up, You happy now?" 

"Not yet, you're still moving those thin lips of yours" Mad dog smirked when Gun sat back in his seat not saying anything else, so then he continued with what he wanted to say. "There are two men here in Philly who are ruthless one's name is Sico "The trigger" Favata and the other is Korey "Machette' Favata" Shorty rubbed his chin, "So are they brothers?" Mad dog nodded his head Korey is the eldest of the three" Shorty snorted "Three? Where is the third one?" Mad dog sat back again "we have never seen him and he has never been in the open. Most think he is dead but I don't believe it not at all. I will say this, this man who is missing in action he is not a fully Italian matter of fact I don't even know if he is Italian at all." Shorty looked over at Gun who was sitting back in the chair with his eyes closed, leaning his head back to where it looked as if he was sleeping but they both knew he wasn't this was his way of listening and sulking after he gets into trouble with the Chief. "What makes you say that?" Chief looked at Gun and smirked a bit he wasn't looking for him to even speak to him for a few days, he's gotten so pissed with the Chief a few times to where he had stopped talking to him for 2 months but he did his job well. "Well Korey and Sico's father went to South Korean at one point to do some backmasking for some company and he did not come back for about 3 years and when he returned he had company." Gun opened his eyes staring at the ceiling "This company was?" Mad dog got up and walk to sit on the top of his desk in front of his subordinates. "A young boy."

"A boy?" Gun looked from the ceiling to him while his head was still lying back and his eyes looked as if he was higher than a kite from the position he was looking. "He went to Korea fucked some Korean woman while knowing that was against his morals and culture. Most countries even states don't really like to date let alone have children with a foreign woman." Mad scoffed at that dramatic death tone he was dispersing from his mouth "first off let's get one thing straight "Gun" I know a few people here in Philly who are dating even married to other women from another culture black and Asian having what you would call Blasian children or even white and Asian which I have never figured it out yet my point being those were the old days these days it's totally fucking different and it seems your the one a  bit hostile about an Italian man going to Korea and messing with a woman then giving birth to an Italian Korean boy. Second What the hell makes you think it's not possible it happens everyday African-Americans and Whites seem to be the hit now a days and you got more Black girls wanting to see Kpop let's not even go there about being in a relationship with other people again." Gun was at his end with the shit "SO WHAT you're SAYING IM FUCKING RACIST?" 

"Gun chill even I know he knows you're not even like that relax" Gun looked over at Shorty "Fuck off" He sat back down in the chair "So I guess I'll continue?" Gun nodded his head. "Anyways if this is the case then we will either be looking for a full blood Asian or an Italian-Korean."

"Why full blooded though? He had to make this child with someone right?" 

"That's not actually true" Gun spoke up again smirking at Shorty "he could have possibly just adopted the boy, something tragic could have happened to him and he just felt bad for him or he could have kidnapped him for ransom but it ended differently. You have to think of all possibilities." Mad dog nodded his head and waved his finger in the air then touched his temple. "Gun that was brilliant even I didn't really think of those reasons." Gun sat back and winked at Mad dog "don't ever do that again." He laughed and Mad dog rolled his eyes getting back on subject. "So this is what you need to know about these two men, they have a rap sheet, very vindictive, will shoot a baby in a carriage if they get anything out of it. These men will torture you, sodomize your sons and then feed them to a tank of sharks. Even though neither of you has children pretend you do and think of our boys out here in the world. The eldest brother is homophobic and hates gays and lesbians to the depth of his own soul, he will murder a whole LGBTQ community with an atomic bomb blowing up an entire city not giving a shit about it. "Damn these bastards are savages" Shorty spoke out only to receive a hand gesture from Mad dog signaling him to hold on until the end. "The middle brother will empty a clip in your ass with your whole family standing in front of you but not before fucking your father or brother even son, as I said in the ass right in front of you." Both men cringed at the thought of it "he is not heterosexual, he is a homo a super gay he loves to cross-dress while going into a club getting some limp dick guy on his rockers and then fucking him later on, of course, once it's done he had murdered him after he busted a nut but before the man could get off. These men he screws and murders are not lowly men they are democratic, Republicans even presidents of companies." 

"So he won't even let a guy get off before killing him, fuck what an asshole"

"He he's a fucking super sadist in the making, I'm glad he's not hetero. Those poor young girls." Shorty was last to speak before Mad dog scoffed once again and looked right at him. "Don't get me wrong I'm not taking up for those men but I will say this they will not actually hurt women or children. Men are what they are after especially Sico and Korey will kill a pedophile on Broadway like it's some type of musical don't you know why they call him Machette? He has the tendencies to cut up bodies and feed them to his sharks and Sico will pull a trigger with no problem. Before you even ask, Korey may hate gays but he loves his brother so he would never touch him in any way. Only thing he asks if that he keeps that shit away from him period." 

"How did you tap the phones if you don't even know what they look like?" Mad dog looked over at Gun "I didn't tap no one's phone except for Scarpino's and that is the thug we got the other day remember him? Well, to lessen his sentence he agreed on a deal instead life in prison without parole he will give me what I need to get close to Lemon and what he gave me was something that would lead me to him." 

"Which was the two men?" Gun spoke while pulling out his box of cigs and lighting one.

"Yeah but....."

"But?" Shorty asked.

"But the leader of the two is the youngest brother and we have yet to find out who he is but Scarpino will do that for us and I will give him 35-50 but if I can get at least 25 years I will do my best." Gun and Shorty both snorted laughing loudly and then Gun cleared his throat "ya boy Scarpino is one dumb ass fuck because 35-50 years is basically his fucking life in prison the man is already hitting his mid-thirties and he may get out when he is 60 or 70 years old but the way he has come out here in society there is a lot of fellas who would love to tear his ass a brand new if you know what I mean." He started chuckling but only he did Mad and Shorty just stared at him "I, sometimes think what would you be if you had not become a cop Gun?" Gun looked over at him saying nothing but he did get up and walk out of the office not looking back. 

"Hey Shorty you can tell him this later but the only thing you need to worry about is this part of that recording "Nel caso della frutta a guscio imballata, il peso del campione secondario è compreso fra 300 g e 1kg."

"What does it mean?"

"It's a code, it has to be, it made no sense when he spoke of it, to be honest, I was a bit confused but this is what he was saying if I'm correct I will get a translator in here later but he said "In the case of packed nuts, the secondary sample shall weigh between 300 g and 1 kg."

"To honest, it don't but It does" Shorty stood up and was on his way out the door but he turned around " he spoke of cocaine at the beginning so that was his code for that." Shorty turned and walked out of the room going back to his desk not seeing Gun insight.


	10. Sour Lemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is something that bothers you inbox me but that does not mean I'll change it though I will listen to you, you have to understand that this is how this story goes.

Sitting back mind at ease Ice was in a daze, staring up at the ceiling enjoying himself as always but one thing was on his mind and it was the casino. He made around 48.4 billion dollars in the last two days but he was yet to send Lemon anything and on top of that he received 2.6 billion two days okay too, so he was somewhat not giving a fuck but at the same time he knew better than to try and cross Lemon. "Sebastian?" Ice leaned up and pushed the mic on his desk that led to outside the door, even though he was told that Sebastian was not to leave from inside he sent him out anyways. "Sir?" 

"I need you to deliver this 2.6 billion back to him and another amount of 1.8 billion so he is still being paid and can have this money back also." 

"Understood sir." Sebastian came through the door after Ice pressed a blue button on his desk to allow him through the door, he had already gotten the money together and all he needed to do was pass it on to his butler and let that be the end of it. He was off tonight and wanted to go down and play a bit of Roulette a game he was so good at. "Thank you, and Sebastian?" the butler turned around to see what his employer wanted from him. "I am taking the night off, so I want you to come down with me in the normal clothing of course, and enjoy the night." Sebastian smiled at him "Sir that I will do and thank you of course." Ice nodded and then motioned him away so that he could get himself ready for the night. " Damn my ass still hurts" he shook his head then banged it twice on the desk. "I guess that was better than getting murdered, so I'll stop bitching and go on about my business." It was not unusual for him to talk to himself since he has been alone damn near all his life. Within himself, he made a friend that he could talk to and that he called his conscience. 

 

 

"Sir someone is here to see you" the receptionist called in, she was speaking at a slurred and muffled tone which Lemon did understand to some extent. "Yeah, I got it just send them back" Lemon was always ready to be ambushed so he stayed ready no matter what or who came through that door. "Blue?" his older brother turned and looked right at him "Sup?" 

"Where is Hush at?" Blue got out his cell phone and dialed his number "hold on let me call him and see but he should be on his way." Lemon nodded sat back took a sip of Tequila smirking at his brother who rolled his eyes back at him. "Don't be so offensive" Lemon knew the things that annoyed him the most and it wasn't in his nature to sip on Tequila raw, no ice. Blue hated that the most he felt that it should be sat on ice swirled around for about 5 minutes as the taste settled and then you are supposed to take a sip it was like wine to a noble, it had to be done correctly and of course Lemon gave less shit about how to drink liquor. 

"Where are you?"

Blue listened to Hush talk and then his eyes brows furrowed, suddenly Lemon watched as Blue stood up pulling his pistol from its holster and then walked towards the door standing on the opposite side of it being opened.  "Hurry up drop what you're doing and get here we can deal with the rest later. Got it!" Blue was pissed and Lemon could tell so he moved from in front of the door where his desk was placed and moved to the side pulling his Desert Eagle from the holster. A finger was resting on the trigger, itching to be pulled at any moment, no hesitation. Just a lovely bloodbath that Lemon was oh so yearning for and it excited him when things like this happened. "What happened?" He asked Blue but Blue shook his head and gesture for him to move back a little more. Lemon got out his phone and went into his ADT app to see what Ice was doing. Not for his safety but because he trusted no one. "What are you doing?" Blue asked "checking to see where this little nymphomaniac is" Lemon looked up to meet laughing blue eyes and a smirking pair of lips. "Don't fucking try that shit, I'm only doing this because I don't trust a fucking soul exception of you dumb ass fuck off." Blue chuckled but stopped quickly as a knock came at the door, no it was more a bang three times and Lemon's face went to a whole new meaning of "play pussy and get fucked" that saying means exactly what it says. "Shoot me and can't the fuck fight" Lemon whispered but loud enough for Blue to hear which left a smile on his face. 

"I need to see Lemon now!" the voice was a bit familiar which led Lemon to walk towards the door, Blue grabbing his arm shaking his head. "Let go" and he did "So who the fuck is it?" He waited a bit and then the man behind the door spoke. "It is Ice's butler he sent me to give you something Sir, May I come in?" Lemon moved aside the same spot as his brother "yeah come in" which the butler walked in. "Why are you here again?" Blue asked narrowing his eyes at the double wrapped package in his hand. "I was told to deliver this to you" he handed over the package to Lemon but Blue took it and went towards the roundtable pulling out his pocket knife it was a 6 in, red-coated with diamonds on the handle and a blue skull on the side of it. He moved it swiftly splitting the package in half both falling apart he then closed his knife and opened one package and dumped it on the table it was money and a piece of paper showing the amount of it which was 1.8 billion also showing the customers names and accounts from which the money came from. He then did the same to the other one but this one had a different amount and he looked over at Ice who narrowed his eyes to his phone and what he saw was Ice getting dressed as if he were to be going somewhere special but of course he didn't need to ask but once. "Where is he going?" 

"Sir, he is going to the casino for a night out" Lemon nodded his head and smirked at Blue "Well we should accompany him later on but I don't think you should mention this to him or you'll tip me off and then I'll fuck around and tip your head over the Philadelphia bridge. Understood?" Sebastian did not hesitate to answer back but he was sweating and he did gulp and both men seen this so they were satisfied. "Understood Sir" he stood there for a moment "you can go now, thanks for bringing this back to me." He then winked at the butler and gesture for him to leave. 

"OH SHIT! my bad." before he could even walk out the door he was pushed over by Hush who had to be running from what Lemon and Blue could tell. "Damn what's the rush?" Lemon said but he ignored him and got up brushing himself off, not even two seconds later he got up and moved fast towards the roundtable placing a folder on it and then turning his head to look at Lemon with a pathetic face something that showed he was worried about something. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Lemon moved slowly towards Hush and as he was Hush turned opening the folder and used two fingers pointing at two individuals on a picture. "Butler I told you to leave!" Lemon had gotten agitated quickly because Hush didn't answer him so when he left he grabbed him by the neck, but Blue grabbed his shoulder waiting for Lemon's eye's to meet his. "The fuck are you doing?" but Lemon was furious "You two are pissing me off" he still didn't look down. "You need to look and read this Lemon, Please?" he looked down where Hush's hands were placed and before they could even stop him he shot the bullet right through the head of one of the men on the picture. "How did you get this?" He squinted his eyes and moved towards him but Hush did not even back up "I think you know how I got this Lemon" Lemon was a bit irritated "So? What should I think now?" Lemon cocked his gun gripping the handle tightly. "Should I fucking shoot you?" Blue did not move because even he was a bit curious as to how and why he even had this information in the first place. "Lemon listen to me" Hush narrowed his eyes towards Lemon's gun but he didn't have his hands on the trigger not to say that it wouldn't be in 3.5 seconds so he knew he had to get the move on or be shot before he even knew he would have been. "Talk Hush I'm fucking waiting!" 

"Okay first off I paid an officer about 2.3 million dollars for this information, he was trying to bust me over by seventh street where I had to handle that business you wanted dealt with." Lemon moved back leaning against the table "Okay, And?" 

"Well, I told him if he lets me go and we could make a deal. About 2 million dollars worth type of deal. He then lowered his gun and stood straight up and told me to talk."

"Just like that?" Lemon spoke looking over to Blue who smirked: "Seems a bit funny don't you think Hush?" Hush shook his head "No!"

"No?" Blue asked sternly he was getting agitated but Lemon put his hand in the air signaling for him to chill for a moment.

"He is crooked as fuck and what is so unique about this officer is that he is not stupid what so ever. He makes good deals and he keeps his words, see he has no idea that I know about his teammates at all so I threatened him with that so he calmed down and asked me what I wanted." Lemon rubbed his chin thinking for a moment as he looked at the floor then back up to Hush "What stopped him from shooting at that moment though? He had a gun, Right? So speaking to him that deviously he could have just point blank range shot you, No?" Hush smirked and nodded.

"Yeah he could have killed me, he had a gun but he wouldn't shoot because that guard you sent with me Blue, he was at the precinct and I showed him that he had a red beam aimed right at the back of the head of the Chief." Blue cleared his throat which made both Lemon and Hush look at him. "The Chief?" Hush nodded "The Chief Mad Dog?" Hush nodded again. "Holy fucking shit!" Blue laughed and then Lemon looked over at Hush and was grinning evilly at Hush "So?" 

"Well I told him I could do a lot and I knew a lot about people anything he wanted to know I could find it for him. He shook his head as if he wanted to know nothing but then he said he had information himself so he wanted that two million for his information so I went it. He gave me the information on the Favata brother's and as I read it had a lot of information that you need to know about. But that is not what got me so enticed." He pointed to the folder and while Lemon was moving so he could get to it he kept shaking his head rubbing his temple. 

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?" Hush moved the paper he was glad the one he needed only had the bullet hole in the top corner since the papers were shuffled when he sat it on the table. "Look Lemon, you have to do something about this" he handed the paper to him and he watched as Lemon's face turned to disdain, he knew he would do something about it but he wasn't sure if it would be just for his casino or Ice also. 

"What the fuck is this and when do they plan on doing this?" What he was holding was a paper that showed the location of the Baldwin Hotel and Casino and only the Casino part was circled in red and then there was a gun model that was rubbing him the wrong way. "They plan on annihilating everyone in that fucking casino!" Blue moved towards his brother and took the paper out of his grip then looked up at Hush then at Lemon. "I see why you were acting so fucking weird" Hush rubbed his face "He should be fine since he'll be in his suite ." He looked up after talking and win he did he saw a look that told him he was so fucking wrong and he did not like that at all. "He ain't gone be in his room tonight" Lemon smirked and walked past him to get to his desk. "Call the boys were going on a field trip!"

 

"Tell me who was this cop?"

"Gi "the gun" Min"

"Is that so?" Blue said and Lemon chuckled and leaned up on his desk folding his arms. The smirk on his face looked like some shit you would see on a villain in an anime series, the ones who kill everyone and everything.

 

 

"So let's enjoy this night" He fixed his tie and adjusted his suit jacket, then clipping his Rolex in place as he walked out the suite.


	11. Game of Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update I had alot of other books to finish which I did complete two and then I had to take notes for this specific chapter and believe me it was hard as hell I needed to make sure I got things right 
> 
> thanks for reading and enjoy it

Going through the sliding doors of the smaller merging hotel across from the Baldwin Hotel & Casino, he walked past everyone not speaking to no one. "Sir, may I take your bags up for you?" The bell boy stepped back a few feet as he saw the look that he got from the man walking right past him to enter the elevator. As he got on he turned around and smiled big giving him the middle finger then hitting the closing button. The bell boy just shook his head and turned to the next guest leaving the Hotel. "Where ya act boy?" He rolled his eyes "I'm not a fucking boy asshole and I have already entered the elevator I'm going to the room on the eleventh floor." No matter what he did he did not allow anyone on the elevator with him, so whenever the elevator would stop and open on another floor he told them "this one is full take another" then he pushed the close button and headed to the eleventh floor as planned. He was on a mission and nothing was going to derail him from it. 

"He's in place so what we need to do is head to the Mayor's office Immediately!" Korey was in a rush but he wasn't actually trying to show that to his men he wanted them to think he wasn't nervous at all. Knowing mentally he was not even ready for what he was about to do, the one who was was his brother so he knew that was going to go extremely well for him. "Load up Boss says he's ready!" One of his underlings, which he made into a leader was out rounding the boys up heading to the black 2k18 Nissan Altima's. "This should be fun and a bit warm might I say." The car pulled off that he was in and then the others followed behind him. No one knew what was about to happen, everyone was going on about their usual days. This was like Syria bombing another country while everyone continued their daily lives. Children in school, women at home with the kids while the husband lied and went out to cheat rather than going to work as should be. This was like people going to the grocery store or meeting with their friends, no one knew none of this was going on and why would they. 

 

 

"Damn it's pretty busy tonight" Ice walked around the Casino going to the roulette table so he could have him a nice night and have a few drinks till he wanted to throw up or pass out. "Sir welcome take a seat and please wait for the next round." He sat down and took out 50 million dollars getting ready for his chips so he could play Roulette to his content. He was passed 50 million dollars worth of yellow chips. "Here you go sir, you don't have to wear that mask. You as the saying goes what stays in Vegas stays in Vegas." Ice took the chips and began to place them on the selected numbers but made sure to put 10 million on 0/00 and another 10 million on red and black and then 20 million on even. He looked up at the dealer once he was done and chuckled under his mask. "This isn't Vegas is it?" The dealer laughed "no sir it isn't". The dealer called for everyone to hurry in the last seconds and then rolled the ball. 

"Look who's walking into the casino Blue" Blue turned as he got out the car " Well I be damned, Wonder what his business is here?" Hush chuckled "probably to gamble that money I gave him." They both stood to wait for Lemon to step out the car. He stepped out in a white and light blue casual suit, of course, he had his Desert Eagle on his hip in its holster and so did Blue carry his pistol the same way. Hush didn't want to carry one but he might end up regretting that later on in life, well that's what Lemon told him and of course he had to be a sarcastic bastard about it. Saying things like "don't get mad at me when you die or don't be mad when your face is shot backward." Things like made Hush cringed but all he did was snicker at it, even though it made him very uneasy from the jump. "Yo, bro Gun just stepped into the Casino" Blue made sure to give his younger brother a heads up. "Mmmm, Is that so?" He smirked and moved past the two standing before him "Let's go it's no time to worry about what his attention is we have bigger fish to fry tonight." All three men descended into the casino.

 

 

"Shut the fuck up I'm busy, If you want this shit done right be the fuck quiet and let me finish what I have to do so I can get the fuck out of here." The younger Favata brother pulled the earpiece from his ear and then through the Pelican Hard Case that the Barrett M82A1 was packed in. He then began putting it together making sure that everything was in a place like it was supposed to be he then placed in the position right in front of the window maneuvering it so it was positioned in the correct sighing, then looking through the scope watching as people moved around in the Casino. "Whoever built this was dumb ass hell to make the damn windows so fucking large. Exactly what the fuck were they or he trying to accomplish with this?". He sat down in the fold-up chair you would use outside for a gathering or maybe a concert of some sort. This automatic semi rifle weighed around three times as a usual one would the heaviest part of it was the barrel weighing in at 32.72 lbs (14.8 kg) and 57" long. He made sure the sure the stalk was pulled in tightly to prevent the recoil causing it to smack back against his shoulder, now it want exactly beat him up but it would leave a nasty looking bruise. The integral bipod on the fore end needed to provide stability and it would no doubt as long as he did it correctly. "Now let's make a fucking mess." He pulled the trigger and it sounded like a poof as the bullet left the magazine chamber and slid its way through the barrel then escaping into the air it was fast and smooth the gun jerked against his shoulder moving him slightly but not too much you wouldn't even have noticed, but he would have just by the feel of it. The bullet went right through the window shattering it instantly. "What a pretty display." He was mesmerized by the gun, this was one of his favorite moments of all time.

 

 

"Congratula- the bullet shot right through the Casino Hotel's window hitting the dealer of the Roulette table right in the chest sending this body flying flipping and smacking tables. Ice hit the floor real quick. "What the fuck?" he was panicking because he never been in no shit like this let alone something the extreme. Another one hit and he saw someone fly past him rolling the hit was right in the middle of his head or what was left of it. "Sh-shit!" the building was being hit immensely things were being smashed women and men were screaming, bodies flying, blood was everywhere, another round of bullets was coming in quickly hitting and smashing everything and right when he was about to move the roulette table was hit smashing part of it and when he turned to look part of it was smoking from the bullet impact. "Damn what the fuck is he using a got damn missile?" He looked over and seen a metal bin and thought to run over by it but he couldn't figure out when was the next time the rounds were coming through but something told him to move in his mind and that he was about to do until he was jerked sideways and slammed onto the ground instantly the impact was full throttle. "Stay down dummy, You want to die?" That voice was familiar yet he did not move at all. "BLUE MOVE OUT THE FUCKING WAY!" Lemon stood up and started firing his gun through the window and then ducked down under the window pulling hush beside him while Blue had Ice on the side of him on the opposite side of them looking right at his brother. Blue and Lemon's eyes locked. 'DUMMY MOVE FROM THAT- he didn't have enough time to tell him to move before another round was impacting through the casino this time it was back to back not stopping for nothing. Blue had moved quickly going out of sight kind of towards the back hiding behind a slot machine, in that area, it might have been a blind spot because about 15 slot machines still stood so he knew he was safe. "Stay here!" Ice didn't move he was a bit shook up and through the smoke from the bullets he could see someone moving but couldn't tell who it was. 

"Blue what are you doing? Where is Ice?" Blue didn't him attention he just grabbed him and started moving back towards the other slot machines and as they got there Blue immediately stopped moving and started looking around. "I told that mother fucker, not to fucking move!" He was pissed off. "Who? Ice?" Blue rubbed his temples "Hush do me a favor, get the fuck down and shut the fuck up" his monotone was enough. Ice was moving through the smoke and that's when he heard it for the first time and to him, it sounded just like a missile, the person that he couldn't tell who it was at first until he heard a gun going off, he pushed them down immediately. Lying right on top of him, Ice was not moving at all he was just lying there and if he didn't cough you would have though he had been hit. "The fuck do you think you are doing?" Ice lifted his head "For once just once can you shut the fuck up before you get us both killed?" 

 

"Well Hi Mayor Montgomery, Let's have a small chat."


	12. Making a stance

"How did you get into my office?" Korey walked over towards the Mayor's desk and stood behind him moving his right hand to his shoulder. "Pipe down, I would really hate for your wife and daughter to be shot point blank range and you know I will do it." The Mayor's eyes grew large and he nodded. "You wouldn't really do that would you?" Korey said nothing he just walked back in front of him and sat in the chair. "Now let's get to business, turn on the tele and see what has just happened." 

As he did so and turned to the news channel he saw bodies being rolled out the Baldwin Hotel & Casino, nothing but black body bags and police everywhere. "You did this?" Korey laughed "You can't be serious?" He sat back in the chair and fixed his tie. "This was done clean and cut so don't you think this was done by a professional?" Mayor Montgomery sighed "What do you want from me?" 

"As I see it this is a horrible mess to clean up and what are you going to tell the families about the deceased? If you allow me to move some baggage's around this city I can handle this very well and It will just die down like it never happened." 

"This has already hit the news, there is no way you can get rid of this!"

"You're a-a fucking politician I know you know I know that this can be dismissed with a blink of an eye and no the citizens want say shit once they open their doors with an apology note and money as an exceptional apology, You know like sending their children through college or feeding them and paying the bills for life type of shit? Just say the word."

The Mayor sat back sighing then rubbing his head, this actually sounded better than having to deal with the press constantly and that idea would handle a majority of the citizens that lost a loved one but there might be maybe 5 or 6 who rebelled so he thought on it quickly. 

"Ok ok, Let's go with your idea and then what about the police?"

"Well, that should not be too much for you to handle, Correct?"

The Mayor nodded and then Korey Favata got up to exit the room and then turned around and gave him a gunshot gesture. "Bulls-eye" he turned and left exiting the Mayor's office walking over the injured bodyguards that his men beat up instantly when they first pulled up.


	13. Moving Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take the time to thank you all for reading and I appreciate the Kudos! Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoy I know its been a few days but I wanted to give you two chapters hope you like 
> 
> love you all talk to me sometimes guys! byyyyeeee

"GUN! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"I'm at the damn scene why the fuck are you calling me yelling?"

"The boss is calling for you."

Gun hung up his phone and began moving towards the exit of the Baldwin Hotel & Casino and he saw Shorty and Mad dog standing out front. "Yeah?" Mad dog walked over to him and hit him in the chest with his fist. "The fuck was that for?" 

"Dumb ass when I call pick up." Gun rubbed the spot he hit and scratched his head "I told you I was in the fucking bathroom Chief and when I stepped out shit was flying everywhere I could barely fucking move so I stepped back in. I couldn't see shit until it was over and there was nothing but dead bodies on top of that I had no idea I dropped my phone in the bathroom entrance when the commotion was going on. So, You tell me how I was supposed to answer while all this fucking mayhem was going on?" Gun was on edge and so was Shorty and the Cheif. "I'm saying shit except I was basically fucking worried anyways the Mayor called me and he wants to sit and have a talk about this." Shorty and Gun looked at one another "This is not going to stay in the media for too long I can feel it." Shorty spoke out and Gun nodded to that. "Yeah I know I got a bad feeling about all this shit." The Chief but then again his phone was ringing and it was the Mayor calling again, when he hung up he saw the news trucks and other police along with the Coroners pulling off and he was a bit confused but he said nothing. "Let's go he said he wants to see us right now."

 

"Lemon?"

"What! Blue I'm kind of pissed right now! My fucking suit is ruined and I want the little son of a bitch that did it that little self-centered bastard!" 

"Calm down even though this is an issue, Ice is trying to leave!"

Lemon bit his jaw and got up walking towards the entrance of the hotel room, they decided to get one in case they were followed. Lemon didn't want no one to know where he actually spent his time at and being at a hotel right now made more sense to him besides he had bodyguards and neither Blue or Lemon were bitches so they could handle any type of trouble that fell upon them. "Ice you can't leave just chill" Hush was at his limit and he was trying to keep his voice down but his irritation was getting the best of him and he had no idea that Blue had already overheard them in the first place. "Move I don't want to be in the same fucking room as him and I can take care of my self." Before Ice and Hush knew Lemon was walking behind them towards the entrance of the hotel room and he pushed Hush out the way. He bumped into the wall. "You're not fucking leaving so shut the fuck up and sit the fuck down." Lemon had a monotone but the look on his face was more serious than his voice he was pretty pissed off from the jump but Ice wasn't giving a shit about that right now. "I can do as the fuck I please." Lemon had enough. "I fucking said you're not going nowhere!" He locked onto Ice's neck and pulled him, no more like yanked him, slamming the male against the wall. The grip he had on his neck was vicious so much to make the mans face turn red. He was losing oxygen quick yet Lemon did not let him go. "So?" Lemon spat out angrily. "Suh-so?" Ice said back but with a choke and gasp for air. He knew he was in a fucked up predicament yet he was putting up resistants and that was pissing Lemon off even more.

Hush moved out of sight backing up into the main room where he saw Blue sitting at the bar and drinking some vodka. "Come sit, you already know how this will end so just chill till its all over. Yeah?" Hush knew better than to even battle about it so he went and took a seat Blue poured him some vodka on ice and they sat listening and talking about what was to come and what has happened. "Geh-get the fuh- Ice was trying to speak but Lemon's grip on his neck had gotten much tighter. "Your best bet is to shut the fuck up and take a seat beside your fucking homeboy and be obedient if not I will beat you like the bitch you are Ji so don't fucking play with me!" Blue and Hush said nothing to that but Blue did ask him a question. "Where do you think the cop went?" Hush took a sip and sat his glass down pushing his hair back. "Honestly I don't know the last time I saw him inside, he was moving towards the back so I am not exactly sure." 

"mmm" Is all Blue said, "You don't trust me do you?" Blue took another sip and sat his glass down looking down at the bars beautiful marble exterior. "I wonder what marble looks like before its all set for a masterpiece. I wonder how would looks once it goes into curing mode then to be placed out for our eyes to see. The moon is so far away yet I want to touch it and the sun is so hot but when we look at it on tv it's one glorious thing God has made besides humans themselves." Hush squinted his eyes and then he watched as Blue turned on the bar stool to look at him while grabbing his glass. "Hush if I did not trust you, you would be dead." They heard a thud in the hallway towards the entrance and when they both got up to see the commotion Ice was on the floor unconscious. "Pick this fool up and put him in the other room." 

"That room?" Hush asked 

"No! The one I'm sleeping in." Lemon walked past Blue and Hush and went to the bar he was exhausted and pissed not only about his suit and shoes but the fact that Ice had put up such a fight that he had to choke him until he passed out. "That little bastard has skills and balls, tuh he can't be too much of a bit. I will break that part of him though." 

 

"Did you have fun?"

"Did you visit the Mayor?"

Korey chuckled at Sico who never answered directly he had to be a rhetorical asshole all the time. "Yeah, I did." Sico turned the wheel to make a left onto the highway. "Then I had fun." They both were sitting in silence as they watched cars go from and to. "So did you see anything?" Sico sucked his teeth. "I am not sure but I swear I thought I might have seen your ole pal Blue." He cut his eye just to see the reaction on Korey's face and that was one he adored the most, a vital and fatal reaction. He hated Blue from the bottom of his heart, he wanted to murder him the moment he saw him again, they had past issues and he could not wait to see him again. "Hmm, Is that so?" Sico hummed at that, "So, Did they Mayor agree to our terms?" Korey nodded, "Night is still young lets head into a strip club and fuck some bitches."


	14. Favata Brother's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again here is another chapter for my lovely readers and thank you for the kudos and reads hope you enjoy an outlook from the Favata's

Mad dog, Gun, and Shorty left the Mayor's office with the most attitude soon as Mad dog got into the car with the other two men he punched the steering wheel. "I can not believe that son of a bitch would hide this shit!" Shorty put his hand on his shoulder "calm down, you had to know this was about to happen." 

Gun snorted in the backseat making Mad dog look at him through the rearview mirror. "The mother fucker doesn't want to hurt his coming up electoral votes, come on we all knew this would be a fucking cover up. Let's just find out who is behind it and what is got him so spooked. Don't tell me you didn't see how his hands were shaking ass he picked up his glass off knocked off liquor. Cheap bastard." Gun laughed and even Mad dog chuckled at it. "Yeah you know that is exactly what we are going to do." Shorty moved his hand onto his lap and looked out the window, Mad dog looked over at him because he didn't make a reply but he shrugged it off and started the car taking off into the evening streets.

 

"Korey? You saw the news today?" The older brother shook his head. "Nope, Why?"

Sico turned on the tv and went into the recordings so he could show his brother. As they watched he turned to look at the look on his brothers face. It was one he was used to seeing whenever the older got what he wanted. "Yeah, I see he did as he was told." Sico chuckled and walked out the room going towards the door. "Where you headed?" The younger turned and smirked at him "I think you know so if you don't want to be disgusted then don't ask too much unless you really want details." The older rolled his eyes. "Where a fucking condom." Sico turned walking out the door yelling "Indeed!"

 

"How does your brother feel about you fucking a guy?" Sico walked towards the bed where the man was lying and told him to get up and when he did, he grabbed a hand full of his head harshly jerking his head backward. "If you don't want to lose this pretty fucking head then use your mouth the best way you fucking know how and continue to suck my dick. Don't speak on my brother or I will kill you. It's none of your fucking business how the fuck he feels about who I fuck. Understand?" After the male answered he pushed his head back hard letting his hair go and then leaving the apartment. "Clean your fucking self up you smell like sweat and dick." The male said nothing but did as was told. He never really seen that side of Sico but he knew better to even question it any further, if it were not for him he would probably be drugged out on the street fucking men every day and night for money but Sico so-called rescued him and had him locked up in an unknown apartment that from what he knew even his own brother had no idea that he had been there. 

 

"Sir here are the documents you asked for." 

"Thank you, Solomon. You can leave for today I will call you when I need you again." As his henchman was walking out the condo the younger brother was walking in. "Yo?" Korey looked up to see a pissed off, Sico. "The hell got your face so fucking twisted boy?" Sico never answered he just went to pour him a drink of liquor and sat across from his brothers' desk. "You got what we needed to move forward." Korey nodded. "This will help us with our next move quickly."

"No doubt." Sico sat back in the chair humming some song he just heard on the radio as his brother looked through the documents. "Hmmm?" 

"What is it?" Sico sat up and he knew it was something because his brother rubbed his chin and when that happened he was very much fucking annoyed about something. "This mother fucker is here in Philly, What a fucking nuisance this pushes me back far. GOTDAMNIT!" Korey slammed his right hand down on the desk. "Who?" Korey took the paper and pushed it towards Sico and then folded his hands watching his younger brothers face as he saw the name on the document. He then looked from the paper and looked up at his brother with his eyebrow raised. "Ain't this a son of a bitch." He then sat the paper back down and swallowed the rest of his liquor. "Pour me some." 

"So what now? Do we pay him a visit?" Korey rubbed his chin again. "I think that would be a good idea, little bro."

"But you know we will have to have protection, you know what happen last time." 

Korey rubbed the scar above his right eye thinking back when he had his first encounter with Lemon and got shot in the head but the bullet did not go all the way in it got stuck because he has a metal plate in his head from a car accident he had been in about a year prior to the incident. "Yeah I know don't worry, he want be slick as he was last time." Korey picked up his phone and started to talk to someone and the last thing he said was "Solomon I'll see you in a few hours." Korey hung the phone up and sat back. "This shit really has me pissed off." They both sat there talking about things they needed to handle and what should and should not be sent into packages from now on. Korey was more pissed about the drugs than anything because he had massive competition since he now knew that Lemon was in town. He had no idea that he was even in Philadelphia in the first place and everything was going his way but now he knew this would be harder than chopping down a tree. This was like hitting the White House type of shit, which is damn near impossible there is no way in hell he could get close to Lemon enough to damage him money wise because killing him was impossible. 

 

Several years ago he worked for Lemon and he was his right hand aside from his brother bringing in and taking out major bosses in California. He and his brother were his hit men, you could not get passed them what so ever and that was good for them but Korey had gotten greedy and wanted Lemon's position he wanted more money, more fame in the underground mafia he wanted more of everything. So he betrayed him stole all his money and drugs making it hard for him to move so he thought. When Lemon found out which is where Blue came in, nothing and I mean nothing got passed Blue. Blinking was hard to do be hand that mans back and him not know it, he moved before you did and Korey moved all the dope and money to New York he thought he had it all and that was because it was a year after he betrayed Lemon that nothing had happened so he thought he was untouchable. Lemon and Blue caught him slipping and Lemon shot him in the head but he didn't die and which Lemon and Blue had thought this but of course it wasn't true. Korey and Sico had stayed hidden since that and then came back into the light later after that. To Korey and Lemon this was going to be a war not for money or drugs but respect and the title to have the streets. Lemon's name reigned and he was the King and for Korey to not even think he was in Philly was the stupidest and most mindless move he could have ever made. So now he was sitting and contemplating on how he was going to make a move and this time in his eyes he wanted it to be fatal and his most outrageous move yet, neither Lemon or Blue would ever forget.


	15. Lemon & Ice on rocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading guys   
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Where is Lemon at?"

"He just went into the room with Ice so don't even worry cause it might be loud tonight, either way, I need you to hop online and hack the police database so we can see what their next move is or what is going on right now." 

"Sure." Hush went over to the business room, he and Blue sat down and he began to hack the police database. It was going to take about 20 minutes and he only had a 30-minute window before they noticed that someone was hacking into the database. He got in anonymous and they needed it to be extremely quiet so Hush could focus, Blue closed the door but made sure to text Lemon and let him know what he was doing and when he got confirmation that this was cool he gave Hush the go-ahead to continue. 

 

Lemon was in the room sitting in a chair drinking Brandy on ice and watching as Ji slept in the bed, well what someone would call unconscious he called a dreamless slumber. He got up and took his shirt off and then stood in front of the window taking another gulp from the Brandy bottle, he was still pissed off that Ji kept on resisting him the way he was when he could have just sat down and did as told for the time being but he couldn't do that. He looked over at him once more before going into the bathroom to take a piss, closing the door behind him. There was movement on the bed and Ji sat up looking around the room rubbing his head which was throbbing he couldn't remember much that had happened but his throat was sore as hell. He got up off the bed and was about to walk towards the door until the bathroom door opened and he stood stiff as his head turned to see the man standing in the door buckling his belt. Lemon looked from his belt as he was still buckling it and raised an eyebrow at Ji. "Where the hell are you going? Ji? You didn't get enough?" Ice looked over at him and squinted his eyes not understanding what the hell he was even talking about. "Do I have to tell you in detail what happened to you for you to be in this room?" Ice said nothing still standing there watching Lemon as he walked over to the bed and sat down and then pointing to the chair across from the bed basically telling him to sit in it. Ice adverted his eyes and looked at the chair then back at Lemon, "Sit." Ice really did not remember what had occurred so he didn't really want to find out so he walked over to the chair and sat down. Lemon picked up the Brandy bottle that he sat by the bed and drunk out of it gesture for Ice to take some and he obliged by it grabbing the bottle and gulping it down. Making a distasteful face once he got it into his mouth. 

"Why am I in here?" Lemon smirked and rolled his eyes "Because you're a little shit and wouldn't listen so I choked you out and brought you into this room, well ya homie did anyways." Ice rolled his eyes and looked out the window "So, Do you know who hit your casino?" Lemon snorted "No I don't but it want be hard to find out, pay attention to who you're talking to. Besides since my hotel is fucked up what are you going to do now?" Ice clenched his jaw, things he thought about excluded that thought all together so he was sitting in the chair thinking about what the hell he was about to do. He knew Lemon not as well as he wanted to so he could stay on his good side but he knew that he would not let him slip by him so quickly. "You can always be my little prostitute and fuck whoever I ask you too." Lemon snorted getting up off the bed walking towards the window again still laughing at the thought. Ice knew if he was not drunk he was close to it and he didn't want to be in the room once that happened. Lemon was standing close to the chair while looking out the window but he wasn't paying Ice any attention and that gave Ice a way to leave. He got up from the chair and was about to make a move, his thoughts were dismissed, he was stuck like a deer in headlights. He felt like just going under a rock and staying, what he felt run through him was a feeling of anxiousness moving from his abdomen to his chest and he wasn't sure what to think at that moment as he felt the grip that was holding onto his bicep. "Wrong move Ji." Lemon tightened the grip, with one swift move he shoved him backward and then slung him onto the bed harshly. Once Ice hit the bed he bounced on his front side hurrying and turning his body around to see Lemon standing at the bottle of the king size bed. "You can't still be that stupid? How far did you really expect to get?" 

 

"You think you can make me into a fucking prostitute?!" Ice was pissed off already and just looking at Lemon's disrespectful smirk on his face didn't make him feel at ease. He knew he was not bullshitting he was blaming him for this and was going to make him pay for it. "You fuck like a slut anyway so what the fuck is the fucking difference?" Ji had enough he got up and not even thinking jumping off the side of the bed moving swiftly towards Lemon and he threw a punch, Lemon moved to the right side avoiding the punch and hit Ji right in the stomach, he balled over and coughed a few times. Still hunched over Lemon grabbed him by his head and punched him in the face hitting his left eye again. "You just don't fucking give up, Do you?" Once again he slung him back on the bed, Ice was holding on to his stomach with his right hand and his left was touch his eye to make sure he didn't reopen the cut he placed there a few weeks prior to this incident. He rolled over to his back taking in a deep breath and heard a glass break and when he blinked twice looking down towards the bottle of the bed that is when he saw it. Lemon had thrown the Brandy and began unbuckling his belt, Ice moved to get up but he heard the click-clack of a gun and he stopped moving instantly. He felt something cold hitting his forearm and once he looked down it was a pair of gold handcuffs. "Strip now!" Ice didn't move so Lemon walked over to him and pressed the muzzle of the gun to his temple. "If you think I won't pull this fucking trigger, letting this hot bullet quickly slide through your temple going out the other side, please be more smart about this." Ice was shaking is body felt could and sweat was at a standstill between his eyebrows. "Now once again I will say this once and only once before I pull this trigger you got 3 seconds and I'm counting, stip." 

"three" Ice was shaking badly but he couldn't move and really didn't want to.

 

"two" the more he sat there and the milliseconds passed he got more and more scared, the sweat trickled down his face and his hands felt extremely clammy. Kinda like he was squeezing play-doh in his hands and it was oozing out between his fingers. He shook but grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began to lift it above his head, slowly.

 

"Bang"

"Ahhh- Sh-shit!" Lemon had hit the wall scaring the shit out of Ice and he left his shirt go falling back down. He was panting trying to breathe, the gun was now under his chin tilted sideways. Lemon was now lifting his head up with the tip of it and had this malevolent look on his face. The expression was terrifying "now that we got it understood let's finish." He didn't need to be told again what he meant so he took the shirt off and then going to his pants standing up on the bed damn near falling over as the bed bounced while he was doing so. His boxers were last, "leave those on." That made Ice feel a bit hopeful that he might not be raped for the second time by the same damn person. "Cuff your left hand to the bed." Ice picked up the handcuffs and did as he was told once he was cuffed Lemon went and sat back into the chair, saying nothing just watching Ice for a good moment until there was a knock at the door. "What?!"


	16. fire to the Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading   
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Lemon come here now, I need you to see this shit." Lemon got up fast, he knew his brothers' voice when it was that loud and he rarely got irritated so that gave Lemon an awkward feeling and more anxious than anything. "Don't move." 

"Like I can" Ice avoided looking at him, he knew the look was more of a glare and he also knew he would regret it later, so he kept his gaze out the window. "We will see if you continue that shitty attitude of yours little shit." Lemon left the room slamming the door walking behind Blue. "Where the hell is your shirt?" Lemon rolled his eyes " I had a free-for-all in the room and almost lost my head if he was faster my eye would be swole by now." Blue snorted "Yeah right like that would ever happen." Hush laughed a bit at that and Lemon raised his eye "So, your not upset that I almost killed your friend?" Hush kept his eyes on the laptop and shook his head "if you were going to kill Ice you would have already done so." Blue looked over at Lemon and smirked and Lemon glared at him. "What the fuck did you call me out here for Blue?" 

"Look." He pointed at the screen and right on it was Korey and Sico and what they were into to and what they were shipping to and from the Philippines. "So he is still moving cocaine?" Lemon told Hush to go further down and they only had about 15 more minutes to go. " Look here, they are already in the system and I see they are looking for us Blue. Who is this though?" All three men were looking at a picture and but it had no face at all and the name that showed was the "Invisible Man." Hush looked up at Lemon who was hovering over him and he looked down at him and squinted his eyes then looked over to Blue. "Lemon I think I know who this could be." Hush shook his head "damn so they are looking for him too?" It was already 10 minutes left. Lemon looked towards the bedroom door and then back at the laptop. "Hurry go down." Hush moved down and it showed Hush talking to Gun. "What the fuck?" Lemon backed up and then looked at Blue. "Hush?" Hush looked over at Blue before Blue could even say anything "Wait I had no idea about this, Do you really think I would fucking cross you like this?" Lemon smacked the back of his head harshly. "Shut the fuck up idiot and move the damn mouse, we fucking know that." 

"Look they had a meeting with the Mayor and after that, the whole incident with the Hotel was covered up as an oil spill or some stupid shit," Lemon told him to shut it down and he was already going to because he only had about 5 minutes left. "What a sneaky little fuck." Hush had snapped once the laptop was shut down wiped and then broken. He picked it up and slammed it on the floor. "He fucking played me." 

"Chill out Hush." Blue snorted, this was the things they loved to see about Hush, he could be very much vicious once he got upset but it's been a while. He has never killed but he could put you in one fucked up situation. "I don't know for sure if he knew he was being watched but this does mean that Mad dog or Shorty know that he was in contact with you. I'm sure they are watching him closely since he exchanged money with you." Hush got up and poured him another glass. "Well, I will say this much, Korey and Sico are on our list of fucking bodies. The son of a bitch want need to cross me twice."

"What about him?" Blue pointed towards the bedroom door. "We both know that they were speaking about him when they say invisible man Lemon." Lemon nodded and took the glass out of Hush's hands and Hush rolled his eyes. "Shut up and get you another. I will handle it, you two call up some people and then I want you to roam the city for me and tell me what you see. Go ahead it should only take you about 2 hours to be back here by sunset. Understand?" Both Hush and Blue nodded.


	17. Lemon Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content  
> minor abuse  
> rape-leading to consent  
> some violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Lemon walked back into the room with pulling his belt out of his loops throwing it on the floor. He moved towards Ice and kicked his shoes off. "You should learn some respect, I am not going to go through this shit with you every day and you will be with us every fucking day from now own." Ice didn't look at him he kept his gaze out the window his chest was pumping, blood rushing he was scared shit-less and the pain that crept up his spine was ridiculous. He remembered what happened before and he just could not think of what he would do this time. "Look at me, Ji." Ice turned his head fast, "my name is Ice so call me that." Lemon got onto the bed and slapped him enough to make his head to turn to the left. "I will call you what the fuck I want to." He grabbed his ankles and pulled him down to where he was on his back flat on the bed. The cuff yanked and his wrist hurt from the pain when he was pulled so harshly. "AAAhhh." 

"Trust me that was nothing." Lemon pulled his boxers off "if you think about kicking me I will beat the shit out of you so bad you won't even be recognizable. So be smart about this." Lemon through his boxers on the floor and crawled between his legs then crawling up to straddle his chest not sitting on it. He was on his knees, he pulled his dick out through the opening of his boxers. "Suck." He held his dick out in front of Ice's face. Ice looked at it and up to Lemon, Ice could not believe how thick it was and it was not even that hard. "I won't say it again, open your mouth, Ji." Ice did open his mouth but the position Lemon had him in was making his neck hurt but he said nothing he began to suck the head of it and then the whole length was shoved into his mouth and it was growing in his mouth touching the back of his throat. Ice looked up at Lemon tears brimming his eyes and he ended up gagging. Lemon could tell he was struggling, he put his hand behind his neck and beginning moving his head for him. He felt Ice loosen up and his head fall into his hand so he just moved it himself and right at the last minute he pushed his head and made him take it all in and then he came into his throat.

"If you throw it up I will choke you." Ice got up after Lemon got up and he wiped the excessive cum that was on his mouth. "Now lets begin." Ice looked up and he had his boxers off dick completely erect. He moved back onto the beg and flipped Ice onto his back. "Don't Lemon, Plea-please don't" Lemon chuckled and bit his lip and of course Ice could not see this. His eyes were dark and he was ready to fuck him, he was extremely backed up and annoyed so nothing Ice said was going to stop him. "You have pissed me off and besides what am I supposed to do about this shit. No, you will take responsibility." He pulled his hips up and pressed up against him, groaning just from the feel of Ice's skin. He rubbed his his back from his shoulders down to his ass and then gripped it. He wet his fingers in his mouth and then stuck two into Ice's anus and the male jerked and moan from the touch. Ice clenched his jaw and groaned because Ice was gripping his tightly, Ice groaned at the pain. "I-it hurts Lemon stop it." 

"Don't give me that shit, you fuck a lot this ain't shit."

"I-its been awhile and yuh-you no it." Ice moved up but Lemon grabbed his hips with one hand and pulled him back. He took his fingers out and grabbed his dick pressing it against Ice's hole. He slammed into him harshly and Ice screamed. Blue and Hush were nowhere in the room to hear the agonizing scream coming from the bedroom. Lemon bit his lip. "Ice seriously stop squeezing me before you break my fucking dick." Ice was in to much pain to even think about anything but the pain and Lemon was beginning to get angry because Ice was yet to stop clenching around him so harshly. "L-lemon pluh-pleease it h-hurts." Lemon was not saying anything he just began moving and moving slowly at first and then once he heard a moan he began to going at a moderate pace. He could feel Ice bounce back on him so he knew he was somewhat enjoying it. "Shit!" Lemon shouted out he wanted more and going at this pace was not even enough so he thrusts into him harshly again not stopping even from hearing the sobs from him. He pulled out and flipped him over grabbing the key under the pillow and Ice looked at him just thinking how stupid he was to not even think to look under the pillow. Lemon unlocked the cuff and took it off, he got back between his legs and pushed inside of him again. He was fucking him making his head hit the headboard hearing thud sounds as it was banging against the wall. Ice needed to clench something other than his teeth, he grabbed onto Lemon and dug his nails into his back and Lemon arched moving inside him as he did this. 

Ice was on the edge it hurt but it was feeling good and he couldn't fight the urge to gasp and moan and so he did. Lemon grabbed his arms and pushed them above his head and then putting the cuffs back on. "Wh-why? Ahh ahhh!" Ice bit his lip looking up at Lemon and Lemon looking down at him sweat dripping off his face on Ice's. " You can not touch me unless I say so." Lemon pushed his legs up to his chest and started fucking him hard watching as his dick went in and out and then would slow down and come out to the tip then slamming back in. "D-damn this ass is so good." Those words sent a shiver up Ice's spine he was so on edge and wanted to come so bad but was scared if he came before him. "I cuh-can't any-anymore." Lemon smirked he enjoyed the misery of others and to inflict pain was amazing to him but what he wanted to do was make him beg for more and more he would give him. "What can't you do?" Ice wanted to come so bad it was burning in the pit of his stomach and as Lemon hit his prostate his body shuddered badly. He lifted the males hips letting his legs go and holding his hips banging him harder and harder by the minute. He could see the pre-cum glistening down his dick and Lemon bit his lip. "Tell me." His monotone stuck in Ice's chest and he was almost to his end of it all. The fact that Lemon forced his way in, not for the first time but the second, the fact that Lemon is being very much an asshole forcing him to do shit he didn't like was making him loose it all. He refused to give in and cumming, begging and obeying meant that he was under his control. 

 

Bang Bang Bang Bang 

Lemon stopped his movement and even Ice looked towards the door. "What the fuck?" Lemon spoke in a whisper, he got up off of Ice quickly and moved to the door opening it. He turned and grabbed his pants without his boxers and quickly putting them on. Ice got up and grabbed his pants and shirt quickly getting dressed, Lemon put his index finger to his lips and grabbed his gun. "Go over there kneel down by the bed and don't move until I come back in if someone else other than me comes in shoot them." 

Bang Bang Bang "Room service!" Ice squinted his eyes moving towards the bed and kneeling down on the side the window was on and when he looked outside there were black cars below he shot down quickly. He was on the 6th floor and was hoping no one saw him. "With what fucking gun?" When he got down there was a Beretta under the bed and so he grabbed it and held onto it. Lemon was moving to the door and as he was he was dialing his brother's number and when he did Blue picked up quickly. "Where are you?" 

" I am at the hotel" Lemon interrupted him "Don't leave that car go to the back and sit I will be down." He could hear the concern in his brothers voice and Hush in the background asking what was going on. " Do as I say I will be down soon." Lemon hung up quickly and opened the door soon as he did four shots went off and Ice jumped up running to the door and when he did he ran right into Lemon. "Did I not tell you to stay down until I come back. You want to fucking die, Don't you?" Ice grabbed him and pulled him quickly to the entrance and they took the stairs instead of the elevator they took the stairs. He pulling him down almost tripping and right when they were about to open the exit a gunman in a black mask stepped in and shot Lemon in the arm. "Fuck!" He hit the floor and Ice grabbed his gun shooting at the gunman who stepped back out the door, the gunman came back in once he heard the shots die down and came back in. "I got a message for you." He pointed the gun at Ice but it was meant for Lemon, the gun just needed to kill the one with the gun in his hands first and as soon as he was about to pull the trigger he feel it was silent and Ice and Lemon both looked at the dead body before them. Blue stepped in after Hush who was holding a pistol in his grip panting looking down at Ice and Lemon. "Y'all going to just stare at me or get me the fuck up." Hush grabbed for Lemon and Ice got up on his own running to the car behind the other three. Lemon was pushed into the backseat with Hush while Blue was in the passenger seat and Ice had taken the driver seat going very fast swerving trying to get out of reach. "Take a right then a left and we will be somewhere they can't reach us." Lemon was in the back panting but this was only a flesh wound, the panting wasn't from the pain but he was really pissed off right about now and it was no doubt who could have put this hit out on him.


	18. It won't Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring but it leads to a well thought out chapter coming up next   
> thanks for reading you guys!

Lemon was having his injured arm medicated and shot up with a bit of pain medication but he didn't want any more after that being that it was only a flesh wound. Ice was standing in the window looking outside at the moon that was shining down on him and the way it looked was as if it was only looking to shine only on him. He continued to stand there not saying a word to anyone, not even Hush, which he has not even spoken to since the whole incident happened. Blue was over by a desk inside the loft typing on the laptop and all you heard was clicking noises of his fingers hitting the keyboard while Hush sat beside him nodding to anything and everything he said to him. "Yo?" Lemon spoke out voice echoing in the room from because of the silence in the huge luxury loft. Blue lifted his head in a gesture to see what he wanted and so did Hush but Ice never turned to look at anyone in the room at all, he was a stand still staring into the midnight sky. "You find anything out?" Blue nodded "Just a bit, the police have been to the hotel again but nothing more than that. The man isn't dead though from what they are saying seems he survived the gunshot but I guarantee he won't be alive after we go and see him." Hush smirked along with Lemon and that is when Ice turned around furrowing his eyebrow at the three men in the room. He moved towards the bar and poured him a cup of Hennessy on ice still not speaking to anyone. Lemon was beginning to get annoyed with the way he was acting but his arm is already hurting so he just sat back against the headboard closing his eyes just listening to Blues fingers hit the keys like a melody. 

Brinnnng Brinnnng 

Lemon opened his eyes immediately and looked over to the phone next to him, he moved his left arm over his right and grabbed the phone. It was silence on both ends. "Speak" is all he said and the voice on the other end opened his mouth to say something that made Lemon look right over to Ice and then gesture for him to come and pick up the phone. "Who is it?" Lemon said nothing he just glared at Ice and Ice took the phone from him. "Hello?" 

"Nice hearing from you Ice." Lemon continued to glare at Lemon but he made a deuce sign to Hush who picked up another phone by him and listened in on the conversation by putting it on speaker. Ice swallowed, the voice on the other end was way familiar and it sent chills down his spine. This feeling was nothing compared to the feeling and fear he had with his first encounter with Lemon, no this was much worse enough to make goosebumps appear on his skin even noticeable for Lemon to see which made him sit up on the bed. He knew that Lemon caught on to it and he heard movement behind him as Blue stood up in his seat removing his pistol from its holster. "Yeah what do you want?" 

"I want to see you, It has been years so, let's meet."   
He looked at Lemon and Lemon gave him a nod to accept it. "When and where?" Ice turned towards Blue and Hush and made a movement with his hand asking for a pen and paper which Hush got into his hand and began writing down the address. "Let us meet at Solomons cafe, Yeah?" Ice answered and then hung up. "So should I even ask you who the fuck that was and how he knew you were in my fucking loft." Lemon has pissed no one knew where he was but somehow this asshole that called to his loft knew this. Ice shrugged and looked at Hush even Hush knew that voice. "Don't think it was Ice who told that mother fucker can find a cat in a bin outside of a home in China and tell you the color plus gender without even fucking seeing it in person. He had to already be following us the whole time or maybe he had someone else doing it instead." Ice sighed looking back at Lemon who glared at him so bad he thought the man was going to get up and punch him in the face once again. "I have told you before I would not cross you so would you fucking cut it out."

"Watch it Ice" Blue was trying to keep the piece for the moment but every single time those two got close to one another a fight always broke out or should I say a beating happened. "So tell me who the fuck just called my fucking loft, ICE!" This time Lemon got off the bed and was only a few meters in front of Ice. "Mad dog." Lemon sat back on the bed "You're bullshitting right?" Ice shook his head "no I am not, he has never seen me but who else would be coming here with you and Blue especially if he has already been watching Hush meet with Gun then he is already assuming that I am Ice and if he is not quite sure he wants to make sure if he is right or wrong while apprehending a suspect just to get a lead." Lemon raised an eyebrow and then chuckled "You have got to be one dumb ass and anyways trust me he won't apprehend you at all. Hold on a minute." He winked at Blue who smiled and then picked up his phone calling another number. "Hey Cyn, I need you to bring him to me." He hung up and sat back beside Hush "So I get to see him up close, Huh?" Blue nodded, Lemon smirked leaning back against the headboard again and Ice stood there looking plain and confused.


	19. He's Sour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I am so sorry about being this late I had fathers day and My mothers birthday to deal plus helping my grandmother put up stencils on her wall. Then I had work so please forgive me. I am currently working on about 3 chapters now which are really intense so please bare with me thank you so much.

Lemon was sitting in his car, he decided to drive himself to the meeting spot. It had been two days since Ice spoke with Mad dog and Lemon was not allowing that conversation to happen unless he was actually there and sine that would never happen he took everything into his own hands. He had been waiting about an hour for Shorty to arrive with Cyn. There were headlights in his rearview mirror and he clutched his Desert Eagle ready for whatever. Lemon watched as the doors opened to the black Toyota car behind him. "Took his soft ass long enough." He watched as Shorty got out and then as Cyn did the same getting into the driver seat, then pulling off. Shorty walked up to the passenger side opening the door getting in. " Good evening Lemon" Lemon bit his inner jaw " speaking to me so casually, Huh?" Shorty swallowed and it felt like his throat had been dry as if he was eating peanut butter. "Don't speak to me like that, we're not friends. Try not to forget your place, fucking my cuz still doesn't mean we are family." Shorty nodded while looking at Lemon's right hand which had still been gripping his gun the whole time. "So, What did you call me out here for?" Lemon looked over to him sizing him up and down then smirking. "I thought I asked you to keep a fucking distance from us?"

"Which I have" Shorty shifted as if he was uncomfortable "yeah that means that bastard Mad dog also and Gun has gotten in contact with one of my members. Do your fucking job." Lemon was pissed and Shorty could tell. He wasn't stupid he knew why he was called out to see him tonight but he had no idea that Gun had even been into contact with anyone. "Wait, What?" Lemon chuckled poking his jaw with his tongue he let the grip on his gun go turning somewhat to look Shorty right in the eye. "Don't let shit get twisted because you're fucking my cuz, I don't really give two shits about her or what she does but since she has taken a liking to you this becomes very mutual for me. She can lead that bastard Dog back to me and I can't have that. So, I need for you to keep that fucking idiot Gun in place or I will especially rip his balls off and make you watch me do it." Shorty shook his head looking out the window. "Yeah, no problem but why was he even talking to one of your men in the first place." 

"Ask him, he keeps a lot of shit from you, Doesn't he?" 

Lemon leaned over and opened the passenger door then moving back into his seat fixing his suit jacket. "Get out" Shorty stepped out the car not shutting the door until Lemon gave the ok. "Go on leave, but remember what I said Shorty don't let him do it again. I don't like the fact that he is the reason Dog knows who one of my men are. Also, stop the fucking meeting because he will not be seeing him." Shorty nodded then closed the door. " I fucking hate cops." Lemon pulled off with a scuuurrrrr leaving Shorty in the distance, Lemon vanished in the night like a bird in the sky. 

 

 

This place that Lemon resided at was a huge brick mansion, you would almost take it for a historic museum. The making of it was his father's idea. This mansion was a 15 bedroom, 10 bathrooms, 3 living rooms, and 4 kitchens. The laundry room looked almost the size of 5 rooms alone and the backyard was the size of 15 football fields which is 19.8 acres long, there were things in the back from a water fountain to dog pins even had a tennis court. The only dog that lived inside that Mansion was his beautiful sky and she was up in his bedroom. The bedroom was beautiful red and black walls and the floor had a magnificent grade of Asian flooring, the maple wood on the bathroom counter was beyond amazing. The silk sheet was a burgundy color and the comforter was black Malaysian fitting. The pillows were cotton but had black silk covers on them and there were two body pillows one of the two being held onto by a body that was soundly asleep. Tanned skin glowing in the moon from the wide frame window, nothing to cover the tanned skin except some of the sheet going over the hips. Sky was laying at the bottom of the huge California King size bed, but only the Dog knew the smell that was approaching the bedroom lingering in the midnight invading her nostrils. She raised her head turning to look at the door as it opened and he master walked in quietly. Sky hopped off the bed and went to his feet kneeling before him until she felt his hands rub her ears so sweetly, she then motioned towards the mini couch in the corner of the room and hopped onto it.

He took off his suit Jacket and then his shirt beneath it, sitting on the end of the bed removing his shoes off his feet then getting up walking over to the side of the bed that this beautiful being was lying on. "I see you made yourself comfortable, So I wonder who could have told you this was my room?" He chuckled a bit then leaned down and smelled his hair before moving his hand from his face to his shoulder then caressing his body, moving to his waist and stopping for a bit. Lemon cocked his eye at Ice's face then looked back towards his waist, pushing the sheet down to his thigh. "So, you're naked?" Lemon thought to himself what he could do at that moment but he did nothing he just stared at his tanned skin before licking his lip and looking back up to Ice's face and once he did. 

"What are you doing?" Ice never moved his body he stayed motionless in the bed but he was a bit nervous, What would happen to him is all he thought. Lemon and Ice are never on good terms no matter the situation. "How did you know this was my room?" Ice swallowed "I didn't I just started going from the left to the right but this one caught my interest." Lemon hummed "Why was that?" He then gripped his waist a bit. "Mmm, th-the room had a black door and I-I wanted to know what was behind it." Lemon chuckled letting his thigh go but kept his eye directly on him. "So you came in and laid on my bed naked and on top of that Sky said nothing." He turned to look at her and she covered her face with her paw. "Well yeah, that is basically how it happened." Ice was more nervous inside than outside but he rather act like he was not fazed. Lemon was looking at him directly in his grey eyes and Ice was looking back into his light brown orbs that looked so cold. He was afraid of his eyes more than the one holding onto them. "You can sleep here but tomorrow don't come here again." Lemon got up and left the room not looking back. Sky barked jumping of the couch and hopping back onto the bed at the bottom, while Ice just laid there staring at the door for a moment before moving the sheet back onto his body fully lying back onto the bed.

"What the fuck am I doing?"


	20. Hush Baby

Ice tossed and turned on the bed but he couldn't sleep what so ever, he ended up getting out the bed and putting on one of the robes he saw on the long maple wood dresser across from the bed. Lemon was already out the room and gone towards his office so Ice felt he could just roam around unnoticed. Sky was nowhere to be seen either and Ice knew she was lying at the end of the bed before she laid down. "How the hell did I not feel her move off this bed?" He tied the robe and walked out the door, it was little lamps lit throughout the hallway. He felt as if he was in a haunted mansion like the Winchester House and it frightened him a bit, giving him shivers down his spine. "why does he live this way? Every damn thing in this house is dark as fuck, nothing has no meaning, no damn excitement at all. More like he's a boring as mobster than a well known one." He was mumbling off to himself just walking throughout the hallways looking into any room that had an open door.

 

"Blue?" 

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and go check on him in my room." 

Lemon was inside his office suite sitting behind his desk looking at images of Korey and Sico Favata. He was more annoyed that they were out moving around than anything and he was less annoyed that Ice was sleeping in his bed where he doesn't allow anyone but his brother to go. "Hush?" 

"Yeah?" Hush got up from the right arm suede chase, walking towards Lemon. "Do you know anything about Gun or his whereabouts? Seems he hasn't been to work since that day we were shot at." Hush squinted his eyes still looking at Lemon, he was more confused than anything. "I'm really not sure what you mean Lemon, I mean how is it that he hasn't been there at all?" Lemon licked his lips leaning back in his chair, he pointed to a red dot on his Samsung Tablet 4 and Hush's eye's adverted there also. "This is a microchip that I had Shorty slip into his car and it has not moved not even once, I don't know if he has a clue that I am tracking him and ditched the car or if he just hasn't moved willingly, but I am not trying to believe that it is the second option. These people are very smart, believe me, I have known them for a while and Gun has never really bothered me but he is very fucking sneaky." Hush hummed at that still staring at the red dot then adverting his eyes to the images of the Favata Brothers. 

"Lemon?"

Before Hush could say anything Blue rushed into the office suite panting like hell, Lemon and Hush both looking at him crazy but Lemon didn't really have to ask what the issue was. "He's missing!" Blue yelled and then Lemon got up pissed off, he walked away from his desk going out the door. " Listen I want you two to try and figure out the missing pieces here and let me know what you find. Do not leave this house no matter the issue and I will find Ice myself." Lemon walked out the office suite rubbing the back of his head and blowing because he hated for people to just walk around his shit without even asking him for permission. Lemon was striding across the antique Hardwood Java floor in the hallway he looked into every room with an open door, but he saw nothing. 

Ice was striding towards a room that was closed but what caught his interest was the huge black doors that had golden frames on the outside. He went to push the door open but something grabbed his forearm and when he looked to his right there stood. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ice jerked his arm away "First off, Why the hell are you just grabbing me like that?" Lemon was not even in the mood for going back and forth with Ice right now he had other shit on his mind. "Look go back to the fucking room before you piss me off Ice, I have told you before not to touch shit that does not belong to you, Have I not?" Ice looked to the side scrunching his face up. " Look I was bored and I could not sleep so I just wanted to explore a bit until I get sleepy. I don't want to still shit in your house, Okay?" Lemon was about to snap but he rubbed the brim of his nose "Just do what I tell you and take your ass back to the fucking room Ice." At this point, his voice was beginning to raise and Ice could hear and see the frustration but he did not budge. "No, I will not, Why in the fuck do I have to stay in a fucking room all damn night like I am some helpless bitch?" Ice moved closer to Lemon but Lemon didn't move back and he wasn't sure if that was what Ice was aiming for but it didn't work. "You get shot at and act like shit has changed, Huh? So should I do you again to the point that you can't walk?" Ice backed up a bit "Nah I'm good, I just don't feel like being in a fucking room." Lemon grabbed his chin firmly in between his index and thumb pulling Ice's face up and close to his as he leaned down to him. "This mouth of yours you need to fucking handle it before I bust it wide open. They way you speak to me has got to stop before I end up wiring your shit shut." He pushed Ice face back then leans up and walked off. "Come with me to my office and you can sit in there but you will not walk around my fucking house." Ice said nothing he just followed him back to the office.

 

"Hush I think Gun going missing and these idiots here have some connection." Blue was rubbing his chin as he sat in his brother's chair looking over the images. "Well, Why don't we just hit Shorty up and figure out what he knows or doesn't know?" Blue nodded his head "Yeah this might give us something to look forward to. It just doesn't make any sense why he has not moved yet." Hush nodded also " Yeah something ain't right." Hush turned to see the door open and Ice walking in first and then Lemon right behind him. " He was busy sniffing my house like a kitten." Ice cut his eyes and then rolled them but when sneered he flinched a bit moving back and falling onto the right arm suede chase sofa. "I suggest you listen to what I told you earlier before you lose some teeth." Sky came into the room and hopped onto the chase sofa with Ice and he rubbed her ears and scratched her head. Lemon groaned walking towards his brother and Hush and Hush didn't take his eyes off of Ice. The two have not really spoken since the incident in the hotel when he was raped and Hush really wanted to apologize for selling him out but he didn't exactly know how to do that without pissing Lemon off and getting slapped by Ice so he just stayed quiet up until now. " Lemon?" 

Lemon was already looking at him with one eye lifted his hands were in his pockets, Blue was also looking at him with his hands folded under his chin and elbows on the desk. "Just go and hurry up we got more important issues than you wanting to fuck him again." Even Blue could hear the annoyance and sarcasm in Lemon's voice which had him wondering what his true relationship with the boy really was. "Okay it won't take long, but I don't wanna fuck him i just wanna talk." Lemon and Blue watched as Hush walked over towards Ice and sat on the chase sofa by his feet and Sky got up moving towards her master Lemon kneeling at his feet. "Yeah?" Ice looked up at Hush "I just wanted to apologize about what had happened, Ice I didn't know he would do all that and honestly I figured he would have killed you instead which to me seemed a better punishment than that." Ice didn't make an angry face at all more like he was about to cry "It is okay, nothing good could have come from that and anyway it was my fault for even opening my mouth in the first place, but I hate for someone to talk down to me." As he spoke he looked over at Lemon which had malice look on his face so he looked back at Hush as he swallowed. "Yeah, well I am still sorry" Ice touched his shoulder and squeezed it a bit " don't worry about it I would have this happen than be killed so it is good besides I came to notice something about you lately." Hush quirked an eyebrow. Ice laughed and it caught Lemon and Blue off guard "I just think that you are amazing at your job and that you are way too good to just be out on the streets giving out information and receiving money this is a place for you with them." Hush laughed and got up walking back towards the other two. "You good now?" Blue laughed and Hush nodded but Lemon never took his eyes off Ice, not for a moment. He was pissed off at the laughing and the touching. "BRO!!!!!!" Blue has been calling his name for a minute "Why in the hell are you yelling?" 

"Why? I've called you five times?" Blue rolled his eyes and rather anyone knows it or not he is the only who can do that without being scolded or even threatened. "Hush has an idea" Blue looked at Hush gesturing for him to tell him. "Is that so?" Lemon spoke out both Blue and Hush just ignored him, Hush was getting used to him throwing little tantrums even as a grown man, at this point it didn't really bother him, anyone. " I think that Gun and the Favata Brother's have something in common, I mean I think it was odd how he got missing during the incident at the hotel with the shooting. We were dirty as hell and he came out fucking clean all over." Lemon smirked, " I didn't know you could hit on the nail boy, well I mean I did choose you." Blue and Hush both laughed but Ice snorted and Lemon turned to look at him. Hush could tell this was going to end badly so he needed to catch Lemon's attention again. "Let us get in touch with Shorty and see what he knows about the Favata's and why Gun has yet to be back at work. I think he knows more than he is putting on even to Mad Dog." Lemon nodded. "Blue call him up to make an arrangement for tomorrow and let's meet with him and see what he knows and if he doesn't tell us anything-

Blue raised an eyebrow, Hush furrowed his and Lemon smirked looking over to Ice who was staring Lemon right in his eyes. "Kill the bitch" Blue jolted back in his brothers' chair and Hush was still looking at him the same but his eyes adverted to Blue because of his reaction. Lemon yet took his eyes off of Ice, "You mean?" Lemon nodded "Kill Cyn, yeah that is exactly what I mean." Hush figured Blue was going to protest "fine by me I have been waiting on this moment since we were kids." Lemon laughed "yeah I know." Blue got up to retrieve his phone and Hush got out his laptop to look up some things. Lemon never stopped looking at Ice, he even began moving towards him slowly the smirk on his face fading away. "What did I do now?" Lemon laughed "nothing yet" Ice scooted up a bit leaning back on the chase his eyes were beginning to close and Lemon could tell he was sleeping so before Ice knew it Lemon had grabbed his ankles and pulled him down on the sofa. Ice was too tired to fight back so he fell into slumber making no noise at all. Lemon sat there watching him for a moment before getting up and leaving the office suite and Sky following behind him. " You stay here and don't move if he even tries to come out this room bark three times you know I will hear it. Understand?" Sky barked once and Lemon rubbed her head walking away and Sky laid by the entrance.


	21. Shallow whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated it for you guys so don't worry okay I have several more chaps I am working on.

This will be english -Italian ( as I have said before I will translate throughout the book so please don't give me bs over it love ya )

carrel(desk)

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyn: Hai già fatto la goccia?

Korey: si, è fatto

Cyn: Quanti chili hai consegnato? Sai che sarà incazzato se non è l'importo corretto giusto?

Korey: Veramente? Beh, visto che sei la sua puttana responsabile, non penso che dovremmo essere preoccupati. Corretta?

Cyn: Fai quello che cazzo ti è stato detto! 

 

The call had ended and Korey sat back in his chair. "I hate that bitch with a fucking passion." He slammed his fist against the carrel. Sico was walking into the room "Sup bro, What has you so pissed? Ya bitch fuck another guy?" Korey looked up and rolled his eyes " No your brothers little bitch is really beginning to piss me the fuck off!" Sico could really see he was pissed and he would be too. Neither man enjoyed that bitches company and hated the fact that one of their siblings was fucking such an atrocious woman. She would fuck a cow if it through its dick at her. " So what that bitch say this time?" Sico sat down in front of him " She called me and asked about the fucking Kilos, wondering if I had the correct amount and then had the fucking nerve to say that if I don't that he would be fucking mad about it." Sico snorted "So she is his little bitch secretary now?" Korey snorted back "yeah, then she said called her self-scolding me telling me to get the fucking job done basically and then hanging up the fucking phone. I don't know what he sees in such a bitch like her." Sico got up to make him a cup of tea "I can tell you what he sees, she gives off a whore vibe and I am sure as wide as her mouth is she sucks hella dick anytime anyway. He picked the bitch up off the fucking street bro, her own fucking family didn't give three shits about her and he has yet to even tell us who this bitches family is." Korey raised a brow "Wait, You asked?" Sico was stirring his cup of tea "hell yeah I asked him and he told me in these words and I quote, "to mind my fucking business and let him handle the heavy shit." Korey smirked, "maybe I should look into this myself then." Sico came back and sat down "bro look I wanna know too but if he even gets a whiff of you going behind his back don't think he will not blow your fucking head off and ship it to mama." 

"Yeah well you keep doing what you are doing and I will handle this myself but if you feel like he or she is acting a bit weird I want you to let me know." 

"We are family, of course, no matter the issue I will always tell you anything. I will keep you safe if not myself."

"And I too." Korey shooed him away so he could concentrate on his current task before his brother gave him a call for the meeting spot. "I will find out where this little bum bitch came from and off her ass myself."

 

 

"Sir I have a recording that I think you need to hear!" One of Mad dog's subordinates ran into his office panting which made him jump out of his chair. "Shorty!" he yelled and everyone in the office stood still, nothing moved not even the sound from the coffee machine went off, it seemed like every single thing stopped when he was upset and believe it or not every person in that bureau was scared of Mad Dog. "Yeah Cheif?" 

"I need you now." He cleared his desk and took the recording from the subordinate and told her to leave and once Shorty closed the door he placed his index finger over his mouth, playing the recording. 

 

Hai già fatto la goccia?

si, è fatto

Quanti chili hai consegnato? Sai che sarà incazzato se non è l'importo corretto giusto?

Veramente? Beh, visto che sei la sua puttana responsabile, non penso che dovremmo essere preoccupati. Corretta?

Fai quello che cazzo ti è stato detto! 

____________________________________________

"Okay, Who is the woman though?" Mad Dog shrugged at his question "Go get me Tommy?" 

"Why?" Mad touched his temples "just do it." Shorty got up running out of the office, only gone for a few minutes returning with the intern student Tommy Benningfield. "Y-yes, sir?" Mad Dog held out his hand and Tommy shook it. " I hear you know a lot of languages and I myself do also but I think this would be a good start for you to show me your translation skills. "Y-yes sir!" Mad dog laughed "please don't be so jumpy, I won't bite you I just want to see how good you are? I might need to put you on my team as a translator so let us see how good you truly are, Shall we?" The subordinate nodded his head and begun to listen to the audio of the recording and interpreting it. He didn't do so out loud he was very skilled in writing and how fast he could write was amazing, how quickly he listened to the amount of time it took him to write it was extravagant. Mad Dog or Shorty has never seen anything so magnificent. He handed the notepad to Mad Dog, who began to read it allowed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Have you already done the drop?

yes, it's done

How many pounds have you delivered? You know he will be pissed off if it is not the correct amount right?

Really? Well, since you're his responsible bitch, I do not think we should be worried. Correct?

Do what the fuck was told to you!

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Who the hell is she?" Mad Dog motioned him away "I don't know but maybe we should look into it further? Have you been able to see where the call was made?" Shorty asked questions and waited on an answer but Mad Dog for once had none. "I will leave that to you, I need to find Gun. Have you talked to him yet?" Shorty shook his head " I haven't, it's weird." Mad Dog nodded and at this time Shorty's phone began to ring. "Boss, can I take this?" 

"Is it Gun?" Shorty shook his head "Go ahead take a break we will be here all night tonight." Shorty nodded then walked off going to the exit to be outside alone. "Yeah?"

"Where are you?" Shorty scoffed 

"Where the hell do you think I am at? I am at work." The annoyance in his voice could be heard 

"Well I have to meet up with someone tonight so I won't be home until around 12:00." 

Shorty hung up the phone and began dialing another number. "Come on pick up already." He was nervous and a bit agitated about this whole situation. He pulled out his pack of cigs as he waited for the phone to be picked up. His whole body was shaking, the nerves in his hands seemed to began to tingle enough. "Yo!?" He stiffened for a minute but he felt more of a relief to just hear the voice on the other end of the phone for once in his life he wanted to hear that voice on the other end of that phone. "Can we meet? Like now?" 

 

Lemon was walking down the hallway on his way to his room when he was caught by Blue. "What?" 

"We gotta go meet Shorty, I don't know but a lot of shit just went down." Lemon clenched his jaw and turned back around towards the way he came. "He will be fine let's go!" Lemon began walking fast and so was Blue and once they got outside they were met by Hush who was in the driver seat ready to go. "You got your gun?" Blue smirked, "I don't let my guard down no matter who the hell it is." Lemon smiled sinisterly. "Then let us be on our way." Blue turned on his phone that had the cameras for the house on it and made she motioned detection was on in case Ice moved or movement was outside the house he would know. All three men were riding in the 2018 black on black ford focus, moving through the streets lights glimmering over the hood of the car peeking through the windows. Blue was looking at his phone watching the house and Ice was still sleep on the chase sofa, he then looked over to Lemon who was looking out the window and then looked at Hush who was driving in the front. Hush pulled into a cafe parking lot that had been closed down for about a month now and the grass is growing up around the lot sticking out the ground. Hush looked up and seen that there were headlights blinking and he blinked back once. Shorty got out the car and walk over to the Ford Focus in front of him opening the passenger door getting in. 

Lemon- "So what do you want to talk to us about?" 

Shory-" I heard a recording today and I think you need to hear this Lemon, and just so you know I don't really get who she means as "he" but whoever this "he" is I know it ain't me." 

Lemon, Blue, and Hush squinted their eyes and prepared themselves for the recording. They all sat there listening to this and Lemon began to get more and more irritated by the moment he even clutched the grip on his Desert Eagle. "So wait one fucking minute!" Lemon raised a brow at Hush. "What?" he spoke out. "This is Cyn, right? So, why the fuck is she speaking on "he" if he isn't you? Who the hell is this talking?" Shorty sighed turning to look back at Lemon. "I think you know who this is." 

Lemon- "No the fuck I don't!" He was even more irritated than before clenching his jaw.

Blue- "Just tell us who the fuck this is?" 

Hush- " Could this be one of the Favata's?" Hush looked at Blue who was looking mad at this point and he dared not look at the expression on Lemon's face. "So you telling me this is one of them Shorty?" He nodded "That means this ignorant belligerent bitch has been playing us the whole time?" Hush knew Lemon was pissed but he never really heard Blue snap so bad before. 

Shorty- "That ain't all she called me right before I called you and she told me that she had to meet someone, she wouldn't be home until about 12 tonight." Lemon shifted in seat " We will handle it from here on this case, but exactly what are you going to do about your job Shorty? By the way have you not heard from your partner?" Shorty looked at Lemon and shook his head " to be honest since the incident he has not been at work at all, we can't find him at all and we are a bit worried." Blue looked at Hush and winked. "Shorty you might not know me but I want to say something that I think might be something good for you to look into." Shorty nodded "I really think that the Favata's and Gun have a connection I don't know how or what but something seems a bit off." Shorty squinted his eyes "Wait, you think that is true Lemon?" Lemon looked at him, not with malice but more of belief on his face and for once he spoke without being an asshole. " I think so too, we could be wrong but one thing I know is that he as in Hush is never wrong, no matter what it has been he has never steered me wrong about anything so I really think you take a look into this. You should try to keep your damn dog away from this too but of course, you can't so my advice to you is to quit the service and become one of my soldiers." 

Blue looked at his phone because it had vibrated "Lemon we should head back." He passed his phone to Lemon and Lemon smirked: "Think about this I won't give you too long, the next time we meet, make sure you have an answer because when we meet you might have to choose and knowing who I am I think you know I will shoot with no hesitation." Shorty nodded and hopped out the car running back to his car getting in and pulling off. "This is going to be one hell of a ride." Lemon chuckled "Let us head back to the mansion, my kittens waked up." Hush smirked in the driver seat and Blue was watching him not understanding why he was smirking at that comment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to ask if there is anyone who would like to be on my team with my books I have 4 volumes of this and I am just looking for proofreaders, editors or anyone who would like to keep up with the comments.  
> 1\. someone who would like to manage the kudos and reads, on here and wattpad  
> 2\. anyone who might want to make me a trailer to this volume and the next 3 
> 
> ps I can make my own but I do not have time to do it bc I have several books to update which i want to know if anyone would like to help me on them.
> 
> 3\. Translators who would like to turn the book into Korean, Japanese or THAI 
> 
> INBOX ME   
> my email loveloyaltyreece@gmail.com   
> wattpad- reececupz   
> you can hit me up there and on Wattpad where my other books are I also would like someone on my other book Teach Me which is Here also.


	22. Helpers

Hey This is not a chapter and I will probably only leave it up for a week but i was thinking that maybe I needed some Translators, editors, and developers also.

I have several books out and three of them are done  
Bloody Hell  
Demon Prince  
Darker Shades of Yoonmin  
KingPin: Sex, Money, Murder 

So if anyone is on wattpad my page name is Reececupz inbox me  
kik: sweetreececup

personal kik  
group kik: OofFanatix

Inbox me on here if you want to but I plan on translating this into Thai, Japanese and Korean  
I need proofreaders, editors, planners and watchers  
and what I mean by watchers is someone who will reply to comments for me after consulting with me, paying attention to the readers and Kudos 

let me know if you want to help me I need maybe about 5 developers


	23. Don't Panic

Ice was up and walking back to the bedroom, he wanted to take a shower and refresh himself. It was not going on midnight probably about 11:30 pm and no one was in the house he had no idea he was being watched the entire time. "Damn, even though I had a small nap I am tired as hell." He went into the room and seen an iPad on the desk, he opened it and found some music to listen to as he turned on the shower so he could get into it. Lemon, Blue, and Hush were pulling into the gate coming up the driveway. They were quiet as they entered the house Blue and Hush went into the first living room, Hush threw himself on the couch and Blue went to the desk he wanted to see what he could look into. Lemon didn't really care what happened right now because he was ready to see what Ice was really up to. Ice was getting into the shower, he stepped in and let the water run over his entire body leaning his head back opening his mouth allowing the water to invade his throat. He spits the water out he wasn't ready to wash and wasn't exactly dirty he just wanted to feel refresh. 

Lemon walks into the room Sky lifted her head up and he put his hand on his mouth to let her know not to bark so she put her head back down. Lemon took his jacket off and tossed it onto the chair next to a desk in his room he then removed his shoes, left than right. Lemon walked into the bathroom steam coming out as he opened the door. Ice was still swaying his hips to the music not even hearing as Lemon walked in the bathroom. He removed his shirt and pants but not his briefs. Lemon was smirking as he opened the shower door. "Hmph" that is all he said as he walked into the shower, Ice was yet to turn or even notice someone else was inside that bathroom other than himself. Lemon grabbed onto his hips and Ice jumped instantly, his body stiffened. "You good it's just me." Lemon leaned into his ear, he even licked it and Ice just gave in immediately falling back against his chest he was done resisting Lemon. He knew anytime he did it ended badly. "So, you gonna be good for me tonight?" Ice nodded and Lemon smirked.

"Do whatever you want to me I will not fight you, I'm too tired."

"Oh, I plan on it."

Ice was terrified but he just was too tired to fight him anymore tonight. "I will wash your back" Ice said nothing he allowed Lemon to do whatever he wanted to do. He could feel his him against him and the more he touched him the more excited his body was getting on its own. Lemon knew this but said nothing he continued to wash him. He dropped the sponge and touched him on his anus. Ice jolted forward but settled down eventually. "I want you right now." 

"If I didn't want to there is nothing I could do, right?" Lemon said nothing he just continued to touch him from behind. Ice was against his chest, leaning as Lemon placed his fingers on his lower back and then let his middle finger glide down his crack. Ice jolted and grabbed his hand. "Ji?"

Ice hummed looking up at Lemon's face "Ji?" Lemon spoke in a whisper close to his ear and Ice's body shuddered a bit. "Y-yes?" Lemon smirked "remove your hand" Ice didn't hesitate and moved his hand back in front of him touching Lemon's pecks as he stared at his face. Lemon continued doing what he was as he moved that same finger down his crack pressing against his anus. "Sh-shit" Ice, for some reason, enjoyed the touch of his more than he did Hush. Ice moaned as he was being played with from behind, Lemon never pushed inside of him he teased him, watching him while his eyes were closed, biting his lip and squirming right in front of him. One finger was lingering over his hole and he wanted it to enter so bad but he refused to beg for it, knowing that is exactly what Lemon wanted from him. Quicker than a bullet flying Ice's body was being whirled around and bent over towards the wall facing the faucet. 

"Wh-what th-what the hell?" 

"Shut up."  
One long lick from his balls to his anus, Ice was moaning so loud he could be heard three floors down if possible. His legs were bending and he felt as if he was going to crumble right there in front of Lemon himself. This man has done the worst to him not once allowing him to enjoy his own desires and now he was licking his ass like a rutting dog. "Stand properly Ji." Ice was at his last whits with the name but, What could he do? He already told him a million times and now he was calling out his name as he licked his ass. "The impos-si-ble" Ice spoke out in more of a yell than a quiet tone, Lemon shifted his tongue upward and deeper hitting his p-spot right on point. The inside of Ice's stomach was burning and he felt the need to piss but it wasn't that, he knew this too well that it was more than having to shoot piss out his dick. "What was that?" Lemon smirked before taken one more long lick from the back of his balls to his anus, dipping in and shifting his tongue just to make the male before him squirm. 

"Okay okay, just fuck me, just fuck me" Ice was out of breath and Lemon enjoyed this no matter how sadistic he was he really liked to see his panicked face. "All you had to do was beg, in the first place, so now lets play." Ice glared at him, he watched the man before him huge pecks and hardened abs. Lemon's dick was poking out his briefs which was enough to make Ice's body shake, no matter how much he rather fuck Hush right now, it was a failure to just say he didn't want to suck that same dick that raped him weeks before. Ice had a kink, Hush didn't know about it, Blue wouldn't know about it and he was so sure Lemon couldn't know about it. "You want it, don't you? Then be a good kitty and crawl to your master." 

Lemon smirked while Ice bent down, he could see his legs shaking. This was plain dominate and submissive bullshit to Ice, he could manipulate him into doing anything because he knows something that makes him yearn and anyone with common sense would also know this too. 

"Yo Lem, come here now we got a problem!" 

"Man fuck!" This had been the second time he was interrupted, first was the hotel incident and now it's this one and he is pissed. "This better worth it, or i fucking swear." He turned away from Ice who barely even dropped to the floor. Lemon was walking out the shower heading for the door grabbing a towel on his way out. "Get dressed and meet me down stairs, kitten." He smirked closing the door behind him. 

"That bastard." Ice slammed the side of his fist against the shower wall as he slowly fell to the floor, nothing could out do him except that man that left before him. Ice calls him a devil while others call him a monster but no one is about to see how bloody he can get until this night takes a huge turn for the worst.


	24. Un-welcomed Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will be making a trailer to this right now and I should have it out by tomorrow night hope you guys like it

Stepping out into the patio of his home he saw someone he has never met before, hand on his Eagle he wondered who allowed him to come through the gate. He took a look at his brother than to Hush but something told him it couldn't have been them. Blue has not once allowed a soul to step into his space no matter father or mother, the President himself couldn't even make a move into his territory. He took a look around his surroundings even tilted his head to the left to see a sniper and then to the right to see another. There were more men but those two never missed a shot and neither has he. Lemon didn't move, Hush kept his stance and Blue was always on his right side. He knew if one person took a step him or the one who was staring right at him then it would be one deadly shootout to come and he would rather not fuck up his new patio. He also had Asian carpet placed there and what type of man would do such a ridiculous thing well him, the King and dared someone to question him about it. He was beginning to get tired of just standing and staring so he took the first step removing his hand off his gun. "Who are you and what do you want?" The young man standing before him looked to be in his twenties, black hair a tattoo on his face that resembled a skull and rose it covered his left eye, that told him he was a gang member but he couldn't tell of which. Maybe a cartel of some sort, either way, he was on edge that he was able to even get inside his gate so his patience we merely running thin. 

The young man moved up just like Lemon moved to get a better look at his face, "I want to talk to the boss and I see that is you, yeah?" Lemon smirked and the young male looked past his shoulder nodding "and those must be your henchmen." Lemon bit his jaw and could taste the iron on his tongue "I see you have no fucking manners, I'm sure you know where the fuck you are so, be a little bit more considerate bastard." Blue and Hush swiftly looked at one another but didn't make a move yet, Hush's intuition was telling him to stay still and be calm but he could tell from the look on Blue's face that he was not feeling the same atmosphere as him. "I wouldn't be so rude being on your land. With that being said shall we sit down and have a talk?" Lemon stopped walking and so did the gentleman before him they only stood about 2 feet away from one another and that was enough space to kick the other no matter who took the first move but Lemon nodded and motioned for him to sit at the table behind the gentleman. Blue didn't wait for a command he walked over instantly and stood right next to his brother but Lemon moved his foot and kicked the chair out. "You don't stand, you're not my dog." Blue sat down never looking away from the mysterious man before them. "Now back to you tell me your name and I will not ask again." Lemon was looking fierce enough to show the gentleman he was not joking but the man was giving off the same vibes as well. "Do you know of El Chapo?" Lemon snorted and Blue rolled his eyes, "So, what you wanna tell me you're his son?" The gentleman smiled "Nah not at all, but do you know him?" Lemon rolled his eyes and snapped his finger for one of his butlers to come to him. "Get us some Goose please?" The butler bowed and walked away, Lemon knew that Hush never moved from his position and he couldn't understand why but he never turned his head to ask. One thing his father always told him before he was murdered was to never look behind you and to never turn away from what is in front of you, even though that saying was similar it kind of contradicted itself in someone at least that is what Lemon thought. To always keep your head in front but to never look back was always a mistake and one his father had made when it came to his untimely death or maybe it was a timely death. He is still trying to figure that out. 

Lemon was never one to second guess himself no matter what the case had been but when it came to Ice he did and when it came to Hush he also did it. Seemed to be in this situation also, his gut kept telling him to turn around but his conscience kept nawing at him to keep his head on the prize which was the man in front of him, dressed in a Gucci down suit black on white to Lemon he looked like a gambler who fucked his way through life and then became the corrupt King in his own gang but Lemon would never say there was no one above him, no one could make him move not even with a gun to his head. If he was given life in prison because he didn't take a plea deal to snitch on his crew that isn't what he called loyalty to him that was pride and pride he kept at the top of his own food chain and love at the bottom. He wouldn't fold for his own mother but that goes to say. "Do you wanna keep asking me such a dumbass rhetorical question? Yeah, I know who he is. I know how many places he bombed, I know he killed many people women and children rather it was by mistake or not. I also know he is locked up here in the United States and has tried to off the President not once, not twice but three times already. So, what you wanna make a deal or something or do you have a much sinister plan up your sleeve?" Lemon could here steps behind him but he knew it was nothing at all but his butler. "Here you go sir, Goose on ice and three cups to follow. Call if you need anything else I will be standing right over there." Lemon nodded and the butler backed up "I am not his son I am his grandson and no his son is not my father." Blue squinted his eyes and shifted in his chair to Lemon that was asking to speak so he moved his index finger up while he began pouring the Goose into the glasses. "So your so-called grandfather had another son or another daughter someplace else?" Blue was not trying to believe any of this bullshit he was spewing out his mouth. " He has another daughter which I will not be speaking on my mother period but to move on with this conversation. I want to get in with you guys in the coke and marijuana business."

Blue stood up and walked up to him pulling his gun out, Lemon sat his glass down and furrowed his eyebrows at his brother, of course, he understood why he was agitated but to make such a bold move. "Lift your fucking shirt up before I pull back and blow you shit three different fucking ways." Lemon smirked, "Seems you upset him." The gentleman did as he was told not making any unnecessary moves. "So you think I am wired up?" Blue-backed up and sat back down and the gentleman's men also backed up and relaxed enough for Lemon to move his hand back above the table. "My name is Lorenzo Gunzman." Hush heard the name and his body stiffened only for a second but that second to him felt like an eternity, this was a fluke this was bullshit to him there is no way he would be here speaking to Lemon about wanting to collab on any type of deal. What Hush knows is what he knows and he knew this was a big mistake, he moved a bit to the side and put two fingers up behind his back that was the gesture for " stay aware" one thing Lemon always taught him even though he never really killed anyone before this would be one time he didn't give a shit. Lorenzo Gunzman was, in fact, the grandson of El Chapo but what got him a bit confused as to why he was here in Philly of all places. Being in Tijuana was his best bet, Sicario's was something he should have been fucking with but no he was here something was rubbing Hush wrong about all this. "So you really wanna get in on the goods, huh? Do you know that this place probably isn't the best place for you. What I do here doesn't always involve shifting of trafficking drugs and I have all the men I need to do what I need to be done." Lorenzo sat up and leaned on the table with his hands crossed. " Let's not pussyfoot around, tell me what you really want to know." 

"So you're brighter than you look, What can you offer that my man can not?" 

 

 

This is a mistake there is no way he is here just to be here. There has got to be something he actually wants from him or maybe he just wants everything. This bastard never wanted to deal with any Sicario he always wanted shit of his own. Hush stopped thinking, it hit him all at once. "LEMON IT'S A FUCKING TRAP BACK THE FUCK OFF!!!!!!!!!!" Lemon went back in his chair falling to the ground he pulled out his gun and began shooting at Lorenzo who had fell back also to avoid being hit. Hush started shooting towards the bodyguards who were running towards Lorenzo. "Fuck!" Blue yelled, he was hit in the shoulder bullet going straight through and it was a hollow tip so it broke the bone. "Get your ass up!" Hush snapped at Blue while Lemon was shielded behind the chair shooting at Lorenzo. "YOU GOT SOME FUCKING NERVE YOU SORRY PIECE OF SHIT!" Lemon yelled "FUCK YOU! I WANT WHATEVER I CAN GET AND WHAT I WANT IS IN THAT FUCKING HOUSE!" Lemon was being pulled back by his butler who started firing and running but was hit in the back of the head once he turned around, blood splattering all over Lemon's face. "Gotdamnit, you shot my fucking butler!" 

"Fuck your butler!" Lorenzo was taking shots from four different directions as he was being shielded by his guards and the majority of them being hit in the backs, legs, and heads no one was moving once they fell. "CATCH THAT BASTARD HE DOESN'T LEAVE ALIVE!" Hush got Blue pulled into the house while Lemon began running towards the gate with two of the snipers who were hidden above him. "What the fuck did he come here for?" Lemon was closing in and he continued to shoot ducking as Lorenzo turned around to shoot back while hiding behind a car, glasses were flying from left to right nothing. It was all a mess nothing could be hard but gunshots and screams from the men who had been murdered. "Shit this fucking hurts" Blue was panting hard as fuck and Hush were doing his best to tie his arm up to keep the blood from flowing so much. "Lay back" Blue shook his head and pushed Hush off him "you have got to be fucking shitting me I will not lay here while he's out there so get the fuck up and come with me." Hush did just that they both ran out the door but something moving in the garden caught Hush's eye. "What the fuck? " Blue turned and looked at him then looking in the direction Hush's eyes were and there stood Ice. "GO THE FUCK BACK INSIDE!" Ice turned his head and it all seemed to go very slow from there, Hush began running towards him jumping over all the plants damn near breaking most of the rose bushes that Lemon had laid out the day his father was murdered. Lemon could hear the commotion and when he turned around he could see Blue running in the opposite direction, he averted his eyes and there it was a big fucking fuck up for them all. He looked back at Lorenzo who smiled at him while hopping into the truck that slammed right through the gate. "Shit that was his objective!" He got up and ran towards Blue and Hush who were mere seconds away from getting to Ice but Hush was shot in the thigh hitting the ground. "AHHHHH fucking hell!" Blue leaped over him, jumping into the air only to be slammed by one of Lorenzo's bodyguards. He took out a knife and they both began to scuffle on the ground. 

 

Lemon had to choose it was Ice or his brother and he would never leave him he kicked the guard off Blue and shot him four times in the head blood hitting Blue's shirt from the side. Hush limped over and shot at the man who grabbed onto Ice. Lemon could see it replay in his mind over and over again as he watched Ice being grabbed by the back of his head and thrown into the huge jeep. "GOT DAMN IT WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHO LET THAT BASTARD INTO MY FUCKING TERRITORY! FIND THE SON OF A BITCH AND BRING HIM RIGHT HERE TO ME! DO IT FUCKING NOW! AN GET MY FUCKING DOCTOR HERE ASAP!" Hush was still limping and Blue had to go to him putting Hush's arm over his shoulder walking him back to the house. Lemon didn't move he just stood there, he didn't give a shit that Ice was stolen or so he kept telling himself. He was pissed because someone was allowed to come into his house. Lemon turned and walked to the patio looking down at his butler who was shot in the head his eyes were open, Lemon leaned down and closed them saying a prayer. "Sir?" One of his snipers walked up to him and he cut his eye. "I want you to get in touch with Shorty and tell him we have to fucking meet and meet now. This shit was set up and I want to know who and how? Also, bring me every fucking took you can find. I want hammers, screwdrivers, needle nose pliers everything you can find bring it all to me to the basement." 

"Sir!" The sniper walked away, Lemon got up ripping his shirt off throwing it over his butlers head and walking into the house. "I need to call the gardener."


	25. Going left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that i am late but I had to move so im back now, I have not yet did the trailer but i will def. get to it soon
> 
> thanks for reading in advance 
> 
> If you were not told today you all are so loved and blessed so from me to you   
> love you all

Blood was everywhere all over the floor and cabinets, I love to my right and there I saw an arm I began walking further into the kitchen. The stench of something dead was lingering in the air. It was enough to make me gag, my head was hurting just from the smell alone, the sight before was astonishing. The blood was literally covering the floor like a red sea, there were clots of blood as if it was beginning to get old or something. I couldn't understand where this was coming from let alone who it could have been. This kitchen is unfamiliar this isn't even my house that I am walking through. "Where the fuck am I and where am I going?" I wanted to turn around something was nudging at my soul as I continued to take more steps into the kitchen. There is a wall so I begin to round it. I see a body lying on a table surrounded by all sorts of tools. There is a power drill moving along the floor the cord was dripping blood from it hitting the floor like raindrops. "Shit it fucking stinks!" I get closer but I don't want to, I want to turn around. "Stop walking stop fucking walking gotdamn it." I don't understand why my legs are disobeying me like I am a puppet to my master. I look up and see lights hanging from the ceiling like they were being pulled on for no apparent reason. 

"You could have safe me you bastard." I look back down to the table and there he was his head had fallen off the table, the body was lifeless and if I couldn't be any more right this person lying there was. "Ji!"

Lemon jumped up out of his sleep his body was covered in sweat, he leaned forward positioning his legs to lay his head on for a second. He began to pant rapidly, he moved his right hand to wipe his forehead as he lifted it off his knees. "The fuck?" He got up off the bed and walked towards the bath opening the door and walking in standing right in front of the mirror. He stood for what could have been an eternity to him but was only 5 minutes staring at himself. "Fuck man, FUCK!" He punched the mirror, shards of glass sticking into his knuckles on his right hand. Lemon turns the water on and put his hand under the water he begins to pull the shards out not making a sound as if he couldn't feel the pain in his hand. He was frustrated, annoyed, bothered by the fact that Ice was taken so easily and by someone he knew nothing about. This person got into his gate and he wanted to make an example out of one person to show everyone not to make any more mistakes than that. 

 

 

"Make sure he is tied up, bondage style. The shouldn't be any way for him to escape. Understand?" The room was dark and cold nothing insight well from where he was lying on the cold floor nothing but naked skin touching the cement floor. He would move to sit up against the wall that he felt behind him. His body was shaking from the chill inside that room if left alone bare naked he would probably catch a bad cold so much to it turning into a chill fever. He could hear footsteps outside the door and just a small bit of light from under the door that showed a shadow moving to and from the door. The talking he could barely here and before he was brought to where he is, he was cuffed inside that car then had a bag put on his head following sound proof ear muffs. He was tired his body was shaking more and more by the minute. He could feel his vision going in and out, he wasn't sure if he was dying or just sleeping but something was definitely making him slowly lose consciousness. "Go in once you think is sleep and bring him upstairs." That all he heard before his entire body shut down and he started falling over. Give or take a few minutes and the door was being opened someone walking in and grabbing him off the floor. Ice's body was pleased on a soft bed and then covered immediately after that was done the door was closed. 

 

 

 

"So you're the one who decided to let that mother fucker into my territory?" The man before him on bended knee with his hands tied behind his back began to panic. "The only reason is that he said he knew you and you said for him to come in." The male was beginning to get hysterical, he fell over wobbling all over the yard of Lemon's house. Blue and Hush just looking at him but so dramatic. Lemon gestured for Hush to come over and which he did. "Shut him." Hush didn't blink an eye he pulled his pistol from his side and shot the man right in the left temple, his body jerked once as it laid on the grass and his eyes rolled in the back of his head. "THIS IS AN EXAMPLE TO EVERY FUCKING ONE HERE. DO NOT EVER CROSS ME, DONT DO SHIT THAT WILL UPSET ME NOT MATTER WHAT THE SITUATION IS. YOU FUCKING COME TO ME FIRST! Lemon was lashing out he didn't give a shit what he said to anyone. He was over the whole ordeal. IF YOU DO THAT SHIT I WILL PERSONALLY CUT YOU FUCKING DICKS OFF AND FEED THEM TO TANK OF PIRAHNAS. NOW CLEAN THIS FUCKING SHIT UP! He kicked the lifeless body and turned to motion for Blue and Hush to follow even though he didn't really have to because they were already moving quickly behind him. "Find out where the fuck they took him." Blue nodded and got out his laptop placing it on top of the counter within the kitchen. Hush was just looking at Lemon pace the floor, he has never seen him like this before and he was certain this wasn't just about someone coming on his property it's a lot more personal than that. "Has he ever been so angry?" Hush asked Blue quietly so much not to upset Lemon any more than he already was. "Yeah, but not so much as to shoot someone here." Hush nodded his head "What is it that you are trying to find?" Blue raised up to stretch his back. "Where the fuck Lorenzo has gone to anything would be beneficial." Hush put his thumb and index finger to his chin and began to think. 

Lemon stopped moving and that caught Blue and Hush's attention. "Hello?" He was receiving a phone call from Shorty. "Can you meet?" Lemon rolled his eyes "Right now isn't the fucking time for this shit." Lemon started walking towards his liquor cabinet but stopped a few inches in front of it then turned to look at the two males by the countertop. "Are you sure?" Blue looked over at Hush while closing his laptop. He turned around and went to the cabinet next to the fridge opening it and putting his hand inside. He pulled out a black duffle back. "So we out or what?" Lemon nodded "Let's go." Hush I want you to stay here and watch things Blue will have the camera on so if anything happens he can see you but I need someone I just inside my house. I never thought I would say that I trust no one but Blue. So don't cross me." 

"I got it, I got it." Hush walked behind them as the descended down a set of stairs going to the basement. "We will use this car for now and you use that car in case I need you. " Hush looked over to where Lemon was pointing. It was a Cadillac Escalade all black even the rims, this was something you might see an undercover cop in. "I will be here if you need me and I will continue to look into Lorenzo myself while I'm here. If I find anything of much concern I will call you." 

"You do that." Lemon clenched his jaw looking away towards the other vehicle. "Let's go Blue."


	26. Puzzled Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short bc the next two chapters are going to be very long and it is alot that i have to place in order and make sure it comes out correct to make perfect sense

As the car road through the sun setting, it was one day that Lemon had his head hanging low. Mouth in a pout, he never wore a pout since he was 5 years old when his father killed his dog right in front of him to prove he could lose anything at any moment by anyone. Since that day he never kept anything too close but his brother Blue and his dog Sky. Lemon wasn't too sure why he was even giving a fuck that Ice was taken but he knew one thing. What he considered his, was his and nothing was going to be taken from him without his permission. But isn't that calling the kettle black when he takes from people every single day he wakes up to breathe this cold air?

He rolled the window down and took a deep breathe as the Rover took a left onto Maple Street. People were moving about either going to work or leaving it from a long third shift. He smirked, the one thing he knew he would never do is work for no one else but himself. He rather become homeless than answer to another man above him and would definitely never answer to a woman. "Lemon" he looked up from hearing Blue call his name, "we are here". "Well let's make this quick I don't have time to be pitty patting around with this moron today. They both got out the car doors closing at the same time, all u could hear at the moment were cars honking and moving about on the streets. Shorty came walking from behind a pole nodding his head and turning around to walk into a warehouse. Blue looked at Lemon who didn't look back he just moved his right hand towards his hip and kept on walking. Blue had the black duffle bag in his left hand gripped tightly.

"Okay, u called me out here for what now?" Shorty closed the warehouse door behind Lemon walking past him not saying a word but pointing at some documents on a table a few feet away. "The fuck is that? Couldn't you just tell me over the fucking phone about this shit I got urgent shit to tend to." Shorty still said nothing but the look on his face told Lemon something was really fucked up right now. Blue dropped the bag and walked over to Shorty. "I don't exactly know why the fuck you're so silent but you got one more time not to answer him and I will grab your balls and cut them shits off, Got it?"

" Chill bro I got it." Blue rolled his eyes and let go of Shorty's short tapping his chest. Shorty took out a cig and began to smoke as he watched Lemon open the vanilla folder. He watched as his face tensed up dramatically and Blue squinted his eyes as well while moving towards his brother. "How did you get these, Never mind do I even have to ask that?"

"I called you out here because the lines are tapped and I think Mad dog is beginning to get suspicious every time I step out and since Gun has gone missing or so I thought he was missing, Mad dog has gotten even worse. Blue looked inside the folder as well and he was more pissed than Lemon was, a lot was told at the moment not even have to use words as he and Lemon looked one another in the eyes for a good five minutes. Words couldn't be spoken. "Okay this is what you do, You keep quiet don't get in touch with me for a good week stay close to Mad dog."

"When will I know to contact you?"

"You will Shorty, just do as I say."

They both turned and began walking out the door, "WAIT YOU FORGOT THIS BAG" Blue turned around "No i didn't forget anything, just wait on that call." He turned and left the warehouse. Shorty walked towards the bag and opened it. His eyes squinted but then he smirked, "That damn boy is something else if you ask me."


	27. Pt.2-On thin Ice

lights continued to flicker on and off non stop, my eyes were barely open, my mind was on its last nerve so to speak. I almost wanted to find something to cut my wrists. It was cold I felt as if I was in a fucked up, unclean jail cell where people did not give two shits about the inmates. Logically thinking this was basically the truth though. I rolled onto my back and blinked, again and again, to try and catch my vision on what I would assume was the ceiling but it was very hard and frustrating.

I could hear clanking which was coming from myself or so I thought. "Hey hey, you're finally awake." I shot up from the cold cement and began blinking rapidly looking around to see who was in this room with me. My anxiety was up but I did everything in my power to keep this person from noticing it. My heart was beating fast and my chest was burning, the feeling in my gut was like butterflies or like I was being tickled with a feather from the inside. "Hey relax, I can help you see better," I said nothing back I did not even move an inch I just continued to blink my eyes trying to make a way so that I could see but it was a waste of time nothing I did even helped me. 

This person is getting closer by the second and I knew this bc of the clanking noise which I am very positive it's coming from the chains wrapped around his ankles. I also have the same chains on mine. "Keep still and open your eyes this is just water but it will help you to see a bit better." I did exactly that. "See they kept me and you both blinded at first, you know with a mask or bag maybe even tape around our eyes so we couldn't see anything. On top of that, we also have on silent ear muffs so we couldn't even hear anything." He was pouring the water on my face with what I assumed was a small pale as he talked I listened to him. "Hear now wipe your eyes." I squinted at this dumbass fool, I know damn well he saw my hands chained to together so how in the fuck was I suppose to even wipe anything. " Let me help." 

Clank, thump, the chains dropped from my wrist I immediately moved away I didn't need to wipe my eyes I could see better at this point. I looked up the lights were surely blinking and it was surely dark like it would be on a night street. "You should relax." I looked back down at him and then at myself."So this why I am cold huh?" The guy just snickered. "Yes, seems they rather us walk around in here with just long shirt socks and boxers but at least we have on something so, be thankful for that much." I rolled my eyes, "What is your name if I may ask?" I sat back down on the cold floor sitting my back against the wet cold wall as I drew my legs up to my chest and put the shirt over them. I looked like an abandoned child. "My name is Micheal but call me Mickey please." I nodded. "And yours?" I looked at him but if this is my last day on earth why not just say it. 

'" Call me Ji"

We both jumped we heard a powerful as bang, then another, then this time it was an immense slamming of a door. Lots of laughter and talking seeming like two or three men maybe. They got right to the room and we could see light under the door that began to be shadowed to what I assumed was their feet. "Open the damn door you dumbass nobody has time for this I need to go fuck my girlfriend it has been at least three fucking days." That's good to know how long I have been in here since I couldn't tell shit at this point or even rather it was dark or light outside this room had no fucking window at all. "Could you shut the fuck up already."  
"You both are fucking bothersome open the gotdamn door stupid!"

I can tell we are left in the hands of some ignorant ass people, "Damn they are fucking noisy little shits." Mickey whispered I just snickered at that. The door swung open and in walked the first guy he was ugly as fuck, then in came the second guy he was just a fucked, to be honest. The third one brought tension I actually got a vibe from him that drove me insane so I looked away. Not like I could tell who the hell he was because he was the only one wearing a mask over his entire face.

 

"You get up and move now, come with me." He spoke in a very deep voice, maybe it was the because of the mask. "Take him to Lorenzo as he asked" Both guys nodded then left with Mickey who didn't even squirm. He walked over to me and knelt down. He grabbed my face but the chin and jerked it so that I was looking directly into those eyes. "You should know someone is coming for you, and I will be waiting for him to get here." He smirked and I squinted "Don't worry I will let you see him before I cut into his balls and slice his stomach open, might break his fucking knees first." I clenched my jaw the only person that came to mind was Hush and he was the only person I would have ever thought to come and save me from this shit hole. 

He smacked my face twice softly chuckling while getting up, turning and walking back out the door only to stop and step back in. "Do you know who this person is?" I said nothing but I never took my eyes off of him. "You should know, think very hard. He would make a move for nobody and yet I know he is coming for you. I can't wait for the fucking show and tell." The door slammed and my heart plummeted I wanted to cry, no I fucking began to shed tears. It was cold and dark, I was so starved if it's been three days and I was out for two then I know I have eaten shit. I haven't had any water. "Did he mean Lemon? No way?" I kinda felt a bit relieved because if it was Lemon he was speaking on then I know I was in good hands but that guy seemed more menacing than him. "I wonder who he really is?" The anticipation was astounding. I just laid down on the floor and clenched my eyes as the tears continued to fall. I rather dream than be awake at this time.


	28. let us be honest

It was nothing but laughter going on, the smell of weed just lingering the halls. Glasses clanking together, bitches yelling acting like whores on the corner trying to get money for a fix. This type of environment was sloppy not done well not even the security. If you wanted to just walk right in unnoticed hell it wouldn't be hard to do. 

This place was dirty as hell, the bitches looked burnt out like one of those Maryland bitches I came across myself. For this guy to be such a boss you would think he had enough money to fix this place up and make it out do his opponents yet he rather is sloppy and known than known and clean. I always wanted to be in a place where I belonged and could say it was me who did it, but I got mixed up with the wrong people and here I am walking down a dim, smelly, outdated as hall guarded by two dumbasses and an asshole walking in front of me. "I wonder how Ji is?".

"Worry about your fucking self" the guy in front of me spoke out his tone was deadass hateful. I really just wanna fucking go home to my raggedy ass apartment and rethink all my life decisions and yet I'm probably about to get cut the fuck up. "Go in!" the dumbass on my left spoke out after he already pushed me through the threshold with he stupid ass. I mean if this man has so much money why can't he hire smarter motherfuckers to handle his business because these people are dumb as shit. "Take a seat." A deep voice spoke out from behind me I was startled somewhat. "Sure" I responded back. Don't get me wrong I felt as if I was going to die but nothing was scary about me at all. I smirked at the dumbass next to me who once again smacked my head. "Boy, I can't wait to get my hands on you". He leaned down towards my face, "What was that?" he was about to punch me in the face "Move, did I ask you to touch him?" The dude beside me shook his head no. I see he really is a bitch huh. "Now let's have a chat, shall we?" 

 

"Damn im hungry as fuck right now." It was the for Ice he dead was beginning to lose his mind, no food or water. He has not washed his ass since that day he was kidnapped. In all honesty, he rather have gotten raped and beat by Lemon than take the shit he is dealing with right now. He felt the need to cry but all he did was close his because he was tired, he had no energy at all. His eyes closed slowly his mind drifted and there he was gone. 

"YOU RATHER GO OUT LIKE THIS HUH?" he groaned for a second "So you would rather die, not even try to fight this and escape?" he groaned again. "Jesus Ji wake the fuck up, get up and leave move live stupid ass don't go out sad. Think about what Lemon would say about you. Call you a pussy. GET UP PUssy." His eyes shot wide open but no one was in sight. He moved his head around and began to think. He wondered looked around. He couldn't seem to find shit. "Fuck" he mumbled to himself he was so drained he wasn't sure what the fuck to do. He got up and moved slowly, I mean let's be honest ain't no way in hell he could move any faster than a sloth at this point he was like the walking dead four days no food or water no bath. 

He moves one foot at a time walking towards the door his body was about to drop but the door opened. His heart pounded as he looked up with his eyes closed just knowing he was about to be knocked the fuck out. "Open your fucking eyes." That voice shook through his body, his soul, his mind, everything about him wanted to scream his name but he couldn't he was too weak. "Damn I love you." his eyes never opened but his body collapsed and he was caught. "Take him." 

"Where are you going ?"   
"Where the fuck do you think?" 

"Take him to the car and leave, we will follow behind you."   
The two men walked further down the hall until there was nothing to see. "Come on let's get you outta here if we aren't fucking caught that is. Shit like why the fuck couldn't one of them do this and let me be the damn driver fuck, it's always the small ones." The two left going towards the back door. 

"C'mooon, I know you didn't think it was going to be that easy?" He leaned up and sat Ice on the ground. "Yea, of course, somebody has to come out of the blue talking shit as if it matters. What motherfucker comes to rescue somebody thinking it was gonna be that simple. It's never simple, damn you're a real dumbass. " Ice opened his eyes coming back from his passing out and watched as this guy he has known for a long time took it upon himself to have a conversation with this retarded ass guard only to shoot him square in the forehead. "Where in the fuck did he find these people first they leave the back door unlocked, with no bodyguard." He lifts Ice up again "then these motherfuckers don't lock ur cell door." He begins once again walking towards the back door grunting as he moved Ice's heavyweight even tho he didn't eat and he smelled horrible the guy was heavy. 

"This mother fucker actually wanted to have a conversation instead of shooting me dead in my shit. Let's be honest that is what Lemon would have done. Don't you think Ice?" Ice's head shot up as they walked out the door he almost collapsed hearing that name and realizing that who he saw at that door was indeed Lemon and who was actually caring him at the moment was truly Hush. He looked up and Hush was looking down at him smirking. "C'mon get in we gotta leave, if I don't get you outta here I might not see the light of day again." 

 

"You're testing my fucking patience." Lorenzo was punching Mickey in the face and this would have been the 15th time he did this to this man. "I-I told you to fuck off I don't know where it is." His head was leaning from side to side and all he was doing was giggling. "He doesn't really give two fucks huh?" Lorenzo looked at the masked man and nodded. Before Mickey took another breath his head was lying at the door touching the tip of Lemon's shoe. "That's distasteful, I just bought these fucking shoes." He looked up not smirking, just pissed about his shoes. "Who the fuck is gonna pay for these?" 

The masked man turned around "Was waiting on you bitch."


	29. Hit Or Miss

The ride felt like sitting in a massaging chair the bumps, the going up and down, even turning the curves felt like a relief to me. I was happy but irritated at the same time, my head was spinning I felt sick, I was indeed hungry and he got me a soda once we stopped at the gas station. "We gotta go to a hotel we can't go back to the house right now." Ice sat up faster than he opened his eyes. "No !" 

"The fuck you mean no?" 

"Why can't we go back to the mansion that's where all my shit is?" 

"Because I have fucking orders, sit back and shut the fuck up."

"SO YOUR HIS BITCH NOW!" 

I think that did it for Hush he pulled over fast, and hit Ice in the face the hardest and quickest punch he has ever thrown in his life. "I told you to shut the fuck up." Ice sat back saying nothing looking out the window, Hush started the car and pulled off. "We don't have no damn time to be doing this just be thankful he came for you period. Understand?" Ice wasn't too happy how Hush was speaking but when it came to their arguments Ice was never one to win so he mustered up the words. "Yea, I fucking get it."   
Hush nodded and kept driving this hotel they were going to was far out and extra busy it was another casino hotel, except this one actually had a few mini-stores in them. "Trust me when we get there it won't be an issue for you to get whatever you need."

"I just want a bath and I'm hungry." Ice closed his eyes again as he let the window down just to feel the wind touch his face. "This feels amazing."

 

All of sudden the car rolled, it flipped three times. The motion was fast but to Hush and Ice, it was slow. His head and neck was moving from side to side body still attached to the seat thanks to the seat belt. Ice could hear Hush yelling but from how the car was flipping he couldn't turn to see what was going on. Hush became silent, the truck stopped rolling glass everywhere, people awing and pointing. Ice could hear people shouting call the police. "See if they are dead?" He heard a voice say but that voice didn't sound friendly at all. He turned his head sideways to see Hush head dangling arms too and all he did was hope he didn't wake up. Ice did what his gut told him and he closed his eyes and held his breath. Hoping the man wouldn't touch him to check his pulse. Eventually, Ice began to fade as well.


	30. In and Out

Tell me something at your last moments can you think? 

What do you think of? The last thing you ate? Why you? Are you gonna die?

In my opinion, I don't think you think at all, your adrenaline is rushing so all you do is panic. If you ever been in a bad situation that scared the shit outta you then ask yourself this. 

Did I even have any thoughts at that moment, what was it that I did at that very moment? Ever wonder why you go blank and your body moves on it's on without you telling it too? That is because your body knows or can figure a dangerous situation, that true or not? 

Think about these things now back to the story. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DRIVE BLUE !" Lemon yelled Blue looked over at him " you need to chill the fuck out." Lemon didn't say much his attitude was on something else his mind was on someone else. He doesn't know why he didn't shoot that masked man he doesn't even know who the fuck that was but one thing he does know is Hush and Ice were in danger. "How the fuck did we not pay attention to that shit?" Blue shook his head saying nothing keeping his eyes on the road swerving through cars going 80 in a 65 not giving a fuck about an officer. Blue was pissed himself but he has always kept his cool during fucked up moments unlike his brother who did nothing but blank about the smallest shit but that was his brother so he didn't give a fuck about it. Nobody else could say shit though or they would end up in a ditch headless. "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he was punching the shit out of the dashboard making his fist bloody. Blue squinted his eyes as he saw alot of police cars and a fucking black truck he didn't have to ask who's truck it belonged too. 

 

"Lemon?" 

" Drive we're going to the hospital" they went right past the car he watched as he saw that same masked man who was at the spot. "How the fuck did he get here?" Lemon looked away and then looked at Blue. "I don't know but you see him looking right at us?" Lemon nodded his head "Something is off, hurry up and go." Blue took off faster than before still swerving through traffic wasn't no point in calling Hush because obviously he is either dead or unconscious. He had so many thoughts running through his head and one that frustrated him more than anything-

"Yo Bro wake up stop fucking daydreaming man damn." Blue was very much pissed off at this point but he was trying to keep his cool. "I have been calling your name for ten fucking minutes let's go." Lemon had not realized they were already at the hospital parked out front not giving a shit if the car was towed or not but they were pretty sure when the person that tried to tow it knew who the car belonged to he wouldn't even think about moving it. Both men hopped out fixing their jackets, making sure their guns were covered up. Lemon walking ahead of Blue going towards the main desk, " I need to know where Ji has been placed." Now even Lemon had to have some common sense. How the hell would she find somebody by just that name alone I mean let's be real it might not be that many people named Ji but do he really think he was checked in under the name Ji? Blue could tell his brother was losing his cool because he doesn't make dumbass mistakes like that. "Listen two gentlemen were brought here on a stretcher I presume and I am sure they were all banged up now this is the emergency side and I know you know I am speaking of, Yea?" The woman raised one brow but began to lower it once she saw Blue step back and shake the top of his pants a bit.

 

Something about him made her sit back and just stay quiet she didn't try to call security she didn't make a sound. She was in a dead trans, she didn't know if it was the blue eyes or if it was just his whole being but she blinked once and before she knew it she was handing him a torn piece of paper with two room numbers on it. He nodded and placed his index over his lips and then walked off, Lemon looked at her and rolled his eyes. "If you speak of anything I will kill you." He tapped the front desk and walked behind his brother with his hands in his pocket. "You really do have fucking issues you just made that bitch go dumb retarded she didn't even know she was fucking writing shit downs." Blue walked into the elevator and Lemon behind him, "The fuck are you smirking at?" Blue said nothing winked at his brother and chuckled, Lemon just rolled his eyes. "Not right now, don't fucking start." 

Both men walked off the elevator onto the 34th floor they were way too high up for this bullshit and they both knew it. "This feels like a fucking set up." Lemon nodded " But you know how we are so blood in" and Blue finished it "blood out." They both walked towards from 115 and 116 Blue went into 115 and saw Ji lying on the bed he was about to walk out but he turned around once he heard a deep voice. "Don't go just yet I have some questions." He heard that voice before and he knew who that was he smirked. "Oh?" He slowly closed the door. "Take a seat." The man said, Blue stood regardless but he took another look at Ice. "He isn't gonna die but if I didn't get there first well let's just say he would probably have had his head blown back."

"Why did you help him?" The man sat up "Because we both have a common problem and even though you and yooouuuurr brother are a big fucking issue here in the states, someone other people are a huge issue for me especially one in particular." Blue squinted still not knowing who he was speaking about. "What the fuck gives you the idea that I would even dare help you?" The man chuckled you will help me rather you like it or not just watch and see boy." Blue grunted at that, "Don't call me a fucking boy-" he couldn't finish what he was about to say because Lemon walked in and the atmosphere changed quickly. Lemon also knew who was sitting in that chair and he knew who else worked with him, he wasn't fond of this man what so ever. "What do you want?" his voice was deep and hardening you couldn't shift his tone for shit but you could slice the air with a knife like cutting a cheesecake such an easy task. "I will let your brother tell you what I'm doing here, I think we will be seeing one another soon." The man got up dropping a manilla folder on the small table sitting by the hospital room window. "By the way, you got an hour to get them out of here before the feds swoop in." He walked out quietly nothing more to say. "Blue grab it but we dont have time for all that reading shit right now lets get them out first." Blue nodded you get him I got Hush. "Aye call down to the front desk and ask the bizarre bitch for some assistance." Blue chuckled " bet." Lemon rolled his eyes.

He turned around and walked over to Ice who was looking dead at him at first it startled him and once again that emotion came across his soul. "So you been awake huh? You hurt?" Ice said nothing his eyes watered up and he turned his face. Lemon smirked. "I got you so get up we gotta go." Ice allowed him to unhook him and waited until he went to grab him around the waist to help him up. Lemon felt a warm hand on his face, slowly turning his head and then his lips connected so sweetly so softly. Lemon didn't budge but he could tell that Ice was terrified at what he was doing. Lemon took the initiative and deepened this kiss by pressing his hand on the back of Ice's neck adding a bit of pressure. He moved back and said nothing, Ice also said nothing but he could not believe that he was being kissed back by the man who doesn't show emotion, by the man that beat the shit out of him and raped him, the man who he thought would leave him high an dry. Lemon just helped him up placing him in the wheelchair rolling him to the door. Looking around making sure nothing was left and when he opened the door there stood his brother, Hush was also in a wheelchair and the retarded bitch stood by Blue staring at him so seductively. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Ice spoke out quietly but you could understand it, " can't you tell the bitch is about lost as fuck?" Ice didn't push it any further he could tell Lemon was annoyed but he smiled inside because he actually had a small conversation with him. "Let's go." 

 

 

"So you think they will come to you?" 

"What do you think? Once they open that folder everything will change trust me." 

Mad dog pulled off looking at Lemon and Blue as they rolled both Hush and Ice out the back of the hospital easy with no issues. They also pulled off in a hurry not even 15 minutes later the fed trucks were pulling up surrounding every part of the hospital parking lot. Not missing an inch if you were looking at them from the sky it would have looked like a bunch of ants crawling around it was so many of them out there. Lemon was speeding but in his rearview, he could see all them surrounding that hospital in a hurry so he knew he couldn't even think about going back to the mansion not right now. "Call the butler let him know to kill those cameras" Blue ain't say a word it wasn't time to speak it was more action over words right now.

" Seb I need you to kill the hospital cameras, these are Lemon's orders clear the mansion of anything that will draw attention. That is now your house until further notice make it look sufficient. Rent a family out if you have to I don't give a fuck just make sure when the feds come nothing traces back to the two of us." 

"The four of us." Lemon spoke out, Blue raised a brow "Make sure it doesn't trace back to none of us understood?" He waited on a response then hung up. "I need your phone bro, I need everyone's phone. We can't use any of these at the moment and I am sure Seb is gonna kill that also." Lemon nodded. They drove for an hour before the got to there destination, the hotel was huge but the security was like the White House nothing was getting in or out without being checked and guess what Blue owned this hotel. "You have been doing good I see." Blue smirked, "I learned from the best, you see?" Lemon smirked, "Yea, I see." He smacked the back of his brothers neck twice lightly. "Come on we gotta get them in there so we can get down to business, seems like that cop has a thing for you, huh?" Blue raised an eyebrow. "Nah move with that shit."


	31. Wet pt. 1

The hotel room was basically made like a mini-mansion all Ice could do was just be in awe the whole time. Lemon was sitting at the table with Blue over in a corner. The table was smooth maple would something he loved most and since Blue owned this hotel he made damn sure everything fit his and his brothers liking he could care less what anyone else thought about it, well that was to an extent. Let's be real he did want the customers to love it so they would keep coming back. That was a fact and they did just that. Of course, it had those mini stores, casino, and a chill laid back bar including pool tables, you name it. Hush was lying back on the bed he had a bit of damage done to himself so he wasn't doing much but sleeping at the moment and Ice would check up on him every few minutes. "You should have just left me" is all keep saying quietly but of course Lemon's ears heard everything no matter how quiet you thought you were being. He was like a cat, those instincts were at it's finest. 

 

Blue looked up at Lemon who was cutting his eye at Ice and not in a manner that was enticing at all. "Let him be, don't you think he has been through enough" Lemon rolled his eyes and cocked his brow at Blue. "Shut the hell up does it really concern you?" Blue chuckled "anything that concerns you concerns me." Lemon didn't say much he got up walking towards the small bar, Ice jumped a bit, him moving past him startled him a bit. He began to think about what had happened in the hospital. If he knew anything he knew that might have probably been the wrong move but even he had to admit to himself that he was falling in love with his enemy and that was driving him crazy. He falls for nobody they fall for him, so his mind was going crazy. He got up and walked towards the bathroom about to step in when he was pulled back and slammed against the wall. 

 

"W-what?" he was ready to be punched even choked but nothing happened, Lemon just sized him up and down but never said a word. Ice's body was shaking, Lemon could fell it in his left arm, he let it go and walked away. Ice let out the deepest breath as if he was underwater holding it for hours, he felt the need to throw up for some reason so he turned against the wall and moved slowly into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink after he closed the door and looked into the mirror shaking his head turning to walk not even a second to the shower it was huge, eight people could probably fit inside it. It had a small seating area in it as well. He turned the water on and undressed from the shirt that was given to him that was all he had on him at the time. "This will probably kill my nerves" the whole hotel room had three rooms in it, one hush was inside the other two were empty at the moment, it had a nice size kitchen in it and two bathrooms which were just as big as this one. 

"Take a break Blue, get some rest." 

"Yeah, I'll take a small nap." Blue got up to head to the other bedroom.

"Check on Hush make sure he's okay and see if he's hungry even if he doesn't make him eat something." Blue farrowed his eyebrows "just do it please damn." Blue just nodded and smiled on his way to Hush's room. He wasn't quite sure why Lemon was being so caring because he never was, the only person he ever gave a fuck about was him and not even himself, Blue knew that if Lemon ever lost him he would kill himself too he couldn't imagine himself without his brother and vise verse. 

 

Ice was in the shower just standing under the hot water eyes closed thinking not saying a word. HE wanted to be touched so bad, he wanted hands to move down his waist and caress his thighs. He shook his head, leaning it back just thinking about things how they could be and would be. He didn't hear the bathroom door open nor close at all. Lemon walked up taking off his shoes quietly and then his pants. he left his shirt and briefs on. The shower had no door just an opening, he stepped inside just to see Ice facing the shower head looking up and he could tell he was in a daze or something. Lemon smirked as he let his eyes go down Ice's body he was stressed and needed to realize his nerves and knew just how to do it but he didn't want to be too aggressive and he was never a gentle person. He began walking slowly towards Ice who was still in the same position except for this time he was moving his right hand down his chest to his stomach then to- "What are you doing?" 

Ice froze as if he was playing the game red light, green light. His body didn't know what to do but that voice made his hairs stand tall even though they were soaked with water. Chill bumps appeared on him even though he was in a steaming shower. "You gonna answer me?" Lemon moved forward again slowly he didn't have too much further to go before he was standing directly in front of Ice, Ice's hand was still on his lower stomach. "I thought I told you not to touch yourself without my permission." Ice still didn't speak his mouth felt like it was glued together and that his throat had a huge ball stuck inside of it, Lemon was becoming more and more annoyed at the situation but he clenched his jaws and pulled Ice closer to him. "Answer my questions, please don't make me angry." Ice looked up at Lemon, his sharp jawline his pretty brown eyes and his thick neck muscles and he bit his lip. "I-i just wanted to relax, I have a lot of anger built up and, and I know you said not to do touch myself but damn." Lemon wasn't paying shit Ice was saying to him any attention he was too busy staring at his lips, lips he never touched til yesterday which were soft and plump and a sweet pastel pink color. 

"Shut up" Ice was startled, "What?" Lemon grabbed him and slammed him against the wall "ouch" Ice heart started raising, Lemon began to walk closer "don't say anything else, don't even move." Ice just nodded, Lemon moved closer to him and leaned down kissing his lips, Ice damn near hit the floor but Lemon caught him by his waist and deepened the kiss. Lemon began grinding against Ice and was trying to catch his breath as well as grab something to latch onto because he couldn't take much more of this, he was confused as fuck at this point. "Lemon please" He spoke out quietly against lemon's lips, Lemon stopped kissing him, Ice looked up at him "What did I do this time?" 

"I told you not to speak didn't I?" Ice closed his mouth quickly not speaking another word, Lemon was doing his best not put his hand on him as much as he wanted to break him, he just kept himself calm. "I will ask this one time and once only, DId they touch you?" Ice farrowed his eyebrows and just stayed silent his head going low looking at the shower water go down the drain like a tiny river. Lemon hit the shower wall "HEY! Stop fucking daydreaming and answer me." Ice shook his head, "So if I touch you here." Lemon lets his right-hand slide down Ice's waist, to right above his crack. "Then you will be tight, Yes?" Ice moaned out in Lemon's ear, it was a soft cry like moan and Lemon groaned. "I wanna fuck you now." Ice body shook and lemon smirked, "then fuck me Lemon not like you need my permission." Lemon rolled his eyes "Are you trying to provoke me? So, you like it rough huh?" Ice smirked, "I mean how much more provoking should I do?" Even though inside Ice was scared shitless he rather not look like a weak bitch in front of Lemon, so he let his hand grab Lemon's dick through his briefs. Instantly Lemon picked him up "wrap your legs around me".


	32. Wet pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg yall are gonna hate me for this

"wrap your legs around me". 

 

The rain was hitting the hotel building hard as if a hurricane was gonna come through and tare the whole place down, it was quiet storming very hard. The wind was blowing so much, looking out the window you could barely see anything except the rain. It looked as if the sky was sad, it was crying. What a sad night, maybe to everyone else but to Ice it was body aching his soul felt like it was going to eventually leave his body anytime soon. He was lying on the bed blindfolded while his arms were being tied up to the headboard, silk sheets caressing his back as if he was clothed in them. He swayed his hips back and forth, anticipating what might come next he was scared but at the same time excited to see or let us say feel what might come next. His breathing was rapid and rigid, he couldn't keep a steady pace for shit. Ice was beyond self-assured that this was gonna go his way at all. "L-lemon?" He couldn't hear anything at all except the rain hitting the glass and the thunder slamming down from the sky. 

Lemon was actually standing, g at the bottom of the bed with his favorite red wine, Dom Perignon. One bottle costing damn near 500 dollars and him not giving a shit of course money wasn't and aren't a thing to Lemon. He continued drinking his wine while looking down at Ice from the bottom of the bed. This bed was a California king, beautiful red silk sheets, the headboard was nothing other than maple wood, of course, nothing would make Lemon anymore happier than to fuck Ice on his bed but he couldn't really do that at the moment. He walked around the bed to Ice's side and leaned his glass over his stomach letting the Dom Perignon run down his stomach, going into his belly button running over the base of his dick. Ice was startled moaning out " ah-ah" it was chill, not cold but chill, his nipples became sensitive immediately. Lemon chuckled and that didn't help Ice at all. He took a long hard swallow trying to muster a few words but nothing would come out. 

Ice bit his lip as he felt the bed press down and his body rocking a bit, he made a small whine and that did nothing but make Lemon wanna fuck him faster but he just closed his eyes and calmed himself down. Lemon straddled Ice, leaning down and kissing on his neck biting him hard. "Sh-sh-shiit" Lemon smirked, he felt Ice's dick jumped underneath him. "I see you like this, yes?" Ice moved slightly at the tone of Lemon's voice clenching his jaws. Lemon noticed it and furrowed his eyebrows. "Damn", he whispered out. Some part of him wanted to make all the shit he did to Ice go away he just wanted to make it right, just for him but he threw that thought out his head. Why should he feel that way about this man, he has never felt this way and refused to fall in love with anybody. 

"Just fuck me please Lemon, please I am begging you." 

Lemon's focus came back, he raised his eyebrow. "When did you start demanding me?" Even though he had delivered that statement with base behind it he was far from serious. Let's be real he wanted to fuck him just as bad as Ice wanted him to pound into him like a boxing match. "If this is what you want then show me you want it." Lemon let the restraints on his wrists go and took off the blindfold. He got off the bed and walked over to a chair next to the window, taking a seat. "Come, show me" he patted his right leg. Ice got off the bed walking slowing towards Lemon with his dick swinging back and forth. Don't get me wrong it wasn't big but it was far from small either. Lemon watched him sizing his body up and down as he walked towards him, biting his lips leaning his head to the left smirking as well. Such a cocky bastard. 

Ice got down, no hesitation, his lust to over him and he began sucking his dick. Beginning at the base savoring every moment. Lemon was still smirking as if he could do better and Ice looked up to him, he knew that is exactly what he was thinking so he was willing to show him. He took his whole 10 inch into his mouth the head of his dick hitting the back of Ice's throat as he sucked him fast, Ice starting gagging. "Damn" Lemon leaned his head back "take it deeper Ji" Lemon calling his name like that made him wanna do more to him. So he did just that, spitting on his dick and taking it back into his mouth. All of Lemon's thoughts from early went right out the window. 

"Fuck, get up" Lemon had his hand gripped in Ice's hair. He pulled him up. Find the bed, saying this as if the bed might have been hiding or something but Ice obeyed. Walking past the Large window nothing but rain pouring down. Ice was ahead of Lemon and Lemon behind watching him as he walked. The glass shattered, slow-motion Lemon's head turned, all he heard was Ice yell out. "MOVE" 

fwu fwu fwu fwu, bullets ricocheting off the metal, Lemon was already down but for some reason, Ice was still standing, Lemon jumped up naked running towards Lemon knocking him to the ground covering him like a shield. He could feel his body shaking beneath him but the man wasn't saying anything. He couldn't focus on that at the moment he needed to know where and who the fuck was shooting through that fucking hotel. Blue came running blasting through the door. "GET THE FUCK OUT DUMBASS, MOVE" Lemon still down looking towards his brother ass he kept jumping from all the noise and bullets flying. The rain was coming through full blast because of the wind. "Every gotdamn time!" he snapped out. He was over it, this was the last time he got snuck up on.


End file.
